Forget Me Not
by Dark Ice Angel
Summary: UPDATED! Everyone was wondering, "What does Sakura think about all this?" Well, here we go! Modern times now, beyond memories and into the real world, where life must go on. But Nikki has a story all his own to tell. Definitely not over. OCxYue-Yaoi
1. Aftermath and Side Effects

A/N: Okay, this is kind of an alternate universe, Yukito and Yue are much closer and nothing is going on between he and Touya.  Kaho never left and was there to help Sakura the entire time, and she stayed with Touya, so she's kind of part of the regular group.

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS characters, but I DO own Nickoli, the Gretchumanians, Liletou and Nia Sotalia! Yes, I own something! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, if you don't mind, R&R.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1:  Aftermath and Side Effects

        It had been a few days since Kero and Yue had entered Sakura's staff in order to give her enough power to transform the Light and Dark cards.  Sakura was still a little out of it, but at least things had calmed down enough on the outside world to allow the young card Mistress to rest.  But instead of rest, Sakura discovered an odd new development.

        As a side effect from her guardians entering the magical staff, Sakura was getting strange visions, dreams, memories, whatever you wanted to call them, and they weren't hers.  They were looks at an English mansion mostly, and Sakura had quickly realized they were memories that belonged to Keroberos and Yue.  Not knowing what to do to get rid of these strange images that plagued her sleep, the young Cherry Blossom reluctantly sought the guidance of her caring guardians.

        "Will you just shut up, Keroberos?!  For once in your miserable existence, close your mouth!"

        "Watch how you talk to me, girly!  I'm the-"

        "Yes, we all know, oh great Guardian Beast of the Seal!  I am not girly!  Clow Reed created me this way, and by insulting me, you are indirectly insulting him as well-"

        "Oh can it!  Like the dead guy's gonna do anything about it!  Anyway, you are girly, and if your hair were blonde, I'd probably call you Goldie Locks and feed you to a bear.  Hey, maybe it's a good thing you look so much like a girl.  It might give you a better chance with Oniichan!"

        "You insensate, moronic, despicably low, sweet-munching-video game-junkie that lacks enough sense to realize he just shut his tail in a cabinet!  How dare you-"

        "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  Sakura yelled at her two warring guardians.

        Yue looked down, a bit surprised to find Sakura glaring up at him.  He turned away, feeling very foolish for being caught by his Mistress while in the middle of a brotherly fight with Kero.  "I must apologize Mistr- Sakura, I'm very sorry to have been so immature and indulged my fellow guardian in this vulgar bickering."  Sakura sighed, but was very pleased that Yue had remembered to use her name.

        "It's alright, Yue,"  She said, smiling up at the moon guardian.  Than a look of confusion crossed her pretty features, "What did Kero mean, 'a better chance with Oniichan?'"

        "NOTHING!"  Both guardians said in unison.  Kero yelped a little as he realized Yue had told the truth.  He had shut his tail in a cabinet.  Regaining his composure while his brother freed his tail, Yue stated, "Wasn't there something very important you needed to converse about with us?" smoothly changing the subject.

        The girl's face immediately became serious.  "Yes but-" Fujitaka and Touya entered the house as Sakura peeked quickly around a corner. "Not here.  Otousan and Oniichan are home, so we better go somewhere more, um, private."

        The guardians thought, and Kero offered, "How about Yukito's house?"

        Sakura smiled.  "Perfect.  We should fly there, and go now."

        As they were exiting, Touya spotted long silver hair and smiled at Yue.  Yue almost returned the gesture, but settled for making eye contact.  Kero sneered.  "We're just friends!"  Yue whispered back, in a tone that Kero found a little too defensive.  The only reason Kero even slightly believed him was the fact that Touya was with Kaho.


	2. Beautiful Mystery

A/N: Alright, I've uploaded Chapter 2 along with one because I know Ashbee- chan will kill me if I don't start uploading this fast. Please R&R as always, and feel free to leave suggestions or email. Flames will be ignored and that particular person will cease to exist to me. As I said before, this world is basically the same as CCS, but little things are different such as Touya and Kaho remaining the happy couple, with Yukito just as the best friend. Yue and Yuki still have different personalities, but they share thoughts and feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CLAMP made characters, DO OWN original people so there.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: Beautiful Mystery  
  
  
  
|| ~~ "Yue?" asked a quiet, smooth voice, one very unfamiliar to Sakura. That voice was filled with dark, alluring mysteries, deep emotions that could easily sweep someone away. The sound reminded Sakura of lightning storms, raging fires and hurricanes. But it also reminded her of caressing breezes on hot days, beautiful, soft falling snow and the majesty of the sky at night.  
  
Sakura was seeing this from Yue's point of view, and it was obviously nighttime. The voice wasn't close to the bed she- no, Yue- was lying in, but it could be clearly heard. It was coming from the direction of the balcony, right behind the door. It sounded pleading, expectant. Sitting up, she- no, Yue- could see a graceful silhouette standing out in the cool night, waiting for the balcony doors to be opened. Sakura noticed that Yue was completely dressed, even though it was night and he should be asleep. Yue quickly got up and walked over to the doors.  
  
Unlocking them with haste, the doors swung open and moonlight flooded the entrance. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her-NO, YUE- and soft, warm lips met Yue's. A strange heat filled the guardian, a sensation that Sakura couldn't feel, but knew that her guardian did. He sighed a bit when the kiss was broken off, keeping his eyes close so he could focus on the voice saying, "I've missed you so much. Each night without you feels like death..."  
  
Yue opened his eyes, saying passionately, "Leave her than, love! Leave her! You know Clow adores you, and would be immensely pleased to have you with us..."  
  
"Ah, but I can't." The stranger said mournfully. "You know I would, but I can't." He raised Yue's face, making him lock eyes with the most beautiful being she had ever seen. ~~ ||  
  
  
  
And that's where it stopped. Sakura didn't know how she would tell Yue that this had been her most recent stolen memory. He might not want her to know about this, for it seemed as though he had not even told Clow. Plus, it was so personal. Maybe if she said she had just seen this creature of undeniable beauty, then she could see his reaction and judge better from that. Yes, that's what she would have to do.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura?" Kero said. "You've been quiet ever since we took off... Oh, look! We're already here! I wonder if Yuki has anything good to eat in that refrigerator."  
  
"I'm sure he does," said the usually silent Yue, "But at this point I believe he would strongly object to you eating him out of house and home. So you may have something, but not everything."  
  
They landed in front of the house and entered the living room. Kero had begged Sakura to get him a snack, so she did while Yue stood like a stone sentinel in the living room. When they reentered, Kero transformed to his true form and stretched out happily on the couch. Sakura sat in a large, comfy chair, gathering words to begin the conversation. Yue stood still, silently waiting for his Mistress to initialize the discussion.  
  
"Um, Yue, don't you want to sit down and make yourself comfortable?" Sakura said awkwardly.  
  
"No, thank you Mis- Sakura. I'm perfectly fine where I am. Why don't you tell us what has been troubling you." It was not a question, it was a statement. Sakura swallowed and tried to think of a decent way to introduce the subject without hurting her guardians.  
  
"Uh, well, you know how you guys had to become one with my staff?" The guardians nodded. She had the complete and undivided attention of both. She didn't know if that helped or made things more difficult. "Well I think there's been a bit of a side effect."  
  
"Side effect? Like what? Is it hurting you Sakura?" Kero said immediately, concern brimming over in his voice. Yue, however, was much more calm.  
  
"Now Keroberos, please calm yourself. I'm sure if this had been seriously hurting or debilitating the Mi-Sakura, she would have told us before this or we would have noticed. Now let her continue."  
  
Sakura tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. No good. "I- I've been seeing things in my sleep. Memories, visions of another time, and they're not mine." Both guardians looked at Sakura curiously, but Sakura could tell Yue was becoming uneasy, so she continued quickly. "The place has mostly been an old English mansion, with beautiful rose gardens, and a forest and pond nearby-"  
  
Yue gasped softly, "Our time." He whispered. Sakura nodded meekly, afraid the cold moon guardian might be angry with her. Yue let out a withheld breath, and slowly walked over to a nearby chair and sank down into it. Then, as if he remembered something, he sat up suddenly, asking in an alarmed voice, "You mean you have our memories?!"  
  
"Now who's bent out of shape, huh? That's not so bad. Our lives were a little on the boring side, though. Hmm, it might actually be good, she'd get to see how we lived, and perhaps come to understand us more..."  
  
Yue walked swiftly up to Kero and hissed quietly, "That's perfectly fine for you, mouse-catcher. But in case you've forgotten, I wasn't exactly celibate."  
  
"Excuse me? Wha-oh. OH!" Kero's eyes went wide.  
  
Sakura had heard Yue's quiet, fierce words, and they only served to confused her further. "Celli-what? What does that mean?"  
  
"NOTHING!" The alarmed guardians recited in unison once more.  
  
"We have to do something about this!" Yue said as he began to pace the room.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Sakura what she's seen already." Both sets of cat eyes turned to their young Mistress.  
  
Sakura tried to think of what she had seen from the friendly lion first. "Well, about Kero, I saw him when he was little, playing with a tassel on Clow's robe... and I saw him learning to use his fireballs...and the time Yue painted on him while Kero was sleeping, which was very mean, Yue-san!" Sakura said reprovingly. Yue uttered not a word, but she heard his voice in her mind {I have no need to justify myself to you for an act committed when I was the human equivalent of a six-year-old child}. Sakura continued, "Oh, and I saw the time when you were really little, and you got all knotted up in a ball of thread.... You were so cute Kero-chan!"  
  
"Aw, I was a sweet little thing, wasn't I?" Kero looked off, all starry-eyed, and going on about how cute he was.  
  
"What about me?" Yue's voice cut through all Kero's noise, even as quiet and as unobtrusive as it was.  
  
"Uh, um, I saw when you would sit up on your balcony and paint the sunset, you're a very good artist, Yue," Sakura actually heard a quiet 'Thank you' from the moon angel, "and I saw when you would sit in the library, the time you fell asleep and when you woke up, Clow was carrying you up the stairs...and when you were, uh, sitting near a strange looking woman who was playing the piano, and you began singing, I didn't know what you were saying, but you have a wonderful voice. Don't tell Tomoyo-chan though, or she'll insist on a duet."  
  
"Yue stopped singing when Clow died." Kero said solemnly. Yue looked down, and asked, "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura said hesitantly. She could feel Yue's eyes burning a hole into the top of her bowed head, and it felt as if he already knew what she saw, and was trying to make her confess. She took a deep breath and began again. "I'd see this young man, and he'd usually be with you, Yue. I'd only see it for a little bit, him smiling or something...."  
  
"What did he look like?" choked out Yue.  
  
"He was tall and good looking. Um, he was very pale, with dark blue eyes and was wearing black clothing. I couldn't see what the clothes were like, but I think his pants were made of leather and there was a red sash tied around his waist...oh, and he had long black hair streaked with red, big wings like yours except they were black feathers, and a choker on made of blackish-blue cloth with-"  
  
"A stone set in the center that seemed black, but when the light hit it the right way, you could see blood red dancing in there, like flames." Yue looked as though he had seen a ghost. Sakura nodded.  
  
Keroberos looked at the being he had called brother for centuries, "Why are you remembering him?" His eyes betrayed a surprise that was almost shock. "I mean, of all people from your memory, why him? You two were never that close," Kero looked at the moon guardian. Yue sighed, and both the sun lion and Mistress of the Clow cards could hear Yue's sad voice in their minds, {That's a joke, Kero.} Sakura asked aloud, "Who is he Yue?" she used as gentle a voice as possible.  
  
Yue let out a sigh, and smiled wistfully. "A mystery. My beautiful mystery." 


	3. Nickoli, The Dark Angel

A/N: Thank you very much to: Dr. Megalomania, French Fille, Gil Galad (As always, Elven King), Feeling Supersonic and early-dawn for actually reviewing. You guys are the best, and I'm writing this because you were kind enough to give me feedback. I hope this chapter is as good as the previous two, and the flashback memories aren't as dark as the beginning. I do not own the CCS characters, but I do own Nia Sotalia, the Gretchumanians and Nickoli. Yes, I OWN Nickoli! Mwhahahahahaha!! (You'll see why that makes me so happy...) Oh, and I own their mansion as well (Insert evil cackle).  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Nickoli, The Dark Angel  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, Yue?!" Keroberos said loudly, walking right up to his brother.  
  
"I mean, Keroberos, that all the time you and Clow thought we were just friends, we were much more than that. While you thought we had drifted apart, he was still coming at night to see me." Yue looked down, and then at Sakura when the young girl began to speak.  
  
"Yue-san, would you please tell me who this man is?" Sakura motioned for her other guardian to sit down and allow Yue to explain.  
  
The moon guardian sighed, looking painfully sad and strangely broken to his Mistress. "Sakura-sama, forgive my hesitation. These memories...... I haven't paid attention to them in so long, and all of a sudden they feel so vivid again. This story is a long one, and painful. It started only about two decades after Keroberos and I were created. As you know, we lived in England with our Master," The moon angel paused, as if an idea had struck him. "Since this is difficult for me to tell you, why don't I just show you?"  
  
"You-you can do that?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Yes. It's not painful, or even disturbing. Since these will be my memories, it will be better for you Sakura, because I can censor if there are any images you need not see."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said, blushing. She was beginning to understand his earlier comment. "Well, why not?" Yue motioned to the young girl, and they both moved to the couch where they sat facing each other.  
  
Yue put his long, pale fingers gently on her temples, and mumbled quietly, "Relax. You must let my memories, these images I'm offering you, take hold......" Suddenly they were both in a trance-like state, eyes closed, unresponsive.  
  
Kero curled up on the floor by their feet. "Yue, you better make sure she doesn't see anything that's not appropriate. I know what things were like back then."  
  
When the images began, Sakura had completely lost sense of herself. Luckily, though, she was not seeing everything from Yue's mind. It was like watching a movie to the young girl. The huge English mansion was quiet, while Kero dozed out in the garden, basking in the last rays of sunlight. Yue was sitting on his balcony, painting the sunset. Clow Reed had approached him silently from behind, so when he put his hand on the moon guardian's shoulder, Yue found himself startled.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yue! I didn't mean to frighten you into dropping something!" Clow exclaimed apologetically. He had momentarily forgotten the other's powers, so he watch the paintbrushes fall gracefully from the balcony with sadness. When they abruptly froze in place, the magician looked right at his guardian. Yue's amethyst-silver eyes gave off a faint glow as the stray brushes floated calmly back into his hand. He smiled a little at Clow's forgetting Yue was more than he seemed.  
  
"Ah, I should have guessed," Clow grinned sheepishly at his moon guardian. " I only came up here to tell you that tomorrow we will be going to see an old friend of mine. Her name is Nia Sotalia, and she's a very powerful sorceress. If she tried, she could even give me a run for my money!"  
  
"I highly doubt that, Master Clow. But, you said 'We' are going. Does that mean you are going to impress her into submission with your creations?" Yue asked teasingly. Truth be told, he liked being shown off and bragged about by Clow. Anyway, he also liked to stay with his Master, and meet new people. Tomorrow was beginning to sound like fun.  
  
Laughing, Clow responded, "You could say that. But I'm suspicious of Nia. I have the feeling the reason she invited me to her manor was because she's the one with something to show off. She only recently moved in. I just wanted you to know, so you may want to get some rest tonight." Yue nodded in affirmation, going back to his painting before he had no sun left.  
  
The next morning, around ten o'clock, a carriage was at the front gate. Keroberos and Yue were looking their best, as was Clow, and the trio was prepared to set off. The ride lasted about an hour in the slow carriage, but was passed by pleasant banter and friendly teasing. Before exiting the carriage to the amazing, sprawling manor that loomed before them like a haunted house threatening three happy townsfolk, Clow gave his final warning to the guardians that there would be no arguing, horseplay, running or inappropriate action whatsoever. They were to be polite and respectful to all they encountered. "Is this understood?" "Yes Master," "Of course, Master Clow."  
  
They were escorted by two strange looking creatures with the body of tigers and the heads of wolves, scorpion tails curling behind them. There was a large fountain directly inside the main gates, with fish creatures swimming around inside. The only thing that set them apart from normal fish was the fact they glowed and were transparent. Upon entering the door, odd noises were heard from deep in the house. Some beautiful, like the loveliest music, others horrifying, like bloodcurdling screeches, and other just strange, like a weird gurgling noise.  
  
Immediately, Clow's 'Old friend' Nia appeared, making her way towards them quickly. She was a small, fine boned thing that reminded Kero of the beautiful, tiny birds that live in their garden and surrounding wood. Her long, white blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun, revealing the sharp features of her thin face. "Clow dear! It has been far too long! Oh, you look wonderful! And who is with you?" The woman seemed young, energetic and happy, but she seemed to lack some vital, life-giving element. But none of them could place it. After the guardians were introduced, Yue heard Nia mumble, "It's uncanny. The complete inverse, but similarities....."  
  
Suddenly, a horrible piercing screech was heard, along with another of the strange sentinels with wolf heads and scorpion tails being thrown out a window situated directly above the front door by a few floors. The creature landed hard, but simply got up and shook itself, scampering away, accompanied by a growl from whatever fearsome thing threw it out in the first place. Nia sighed and mumbled, "Nikki, I'll deal with you later."  
  
Seeking to lighten the mood, the hostess offered them to come to the library. The room was large and illuminated from top to bottom, not like Clow's old musty library. Everything was kept in order, cleaned and maintained, as opposed to the other's comfortable sloppiness. One wall was made completely of windows with glass doors leading to an overgrown garden that composed the majority of land on that side of the house. It looked more like a jungle, not like the neat little gardens outside Clow's mansion.  
  
Chatting for a while, Nia offered them all lunch. Clow and Keroberos happily accepted, while Yue politely declined. After their meal, all the odd creatures in the wondrous house recaptured Clow's attention. "Did you create them all, Nia?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Most of them are just like animals, and can be trained. They don't have human intelligence, but they are very, very loyal, and understand what I say to an extent."  
  
"How many have you created?"  
  
"Oh, counting all the smaller animals and creatures, that would be impossible to count. You see, my house is enchanted. If it looks large from the outside, this'll amaze you. It has an unlimited amount of room. Whenever I need or want a new room, it comes into being. Of course, I can also think away some old rooms as well. It creates endless space, but doesn't expand on the outside."  
  
"Astounding," Yue whispered.  
  
Clow laughed. "So you have so much room you forgot how many spirits you created!"  
  
Nia smiled. "In a sense, yes. But the more intelligent creations don't allow themselves to be forgotten. They find ways to be useful, or at least attention getting. Like my Gretchumanians. They are the beings that escorted you in the front door. Other things make their presence know to me through sound. Liletou causes the lovely music that fills my halls. She's a spirit who sits and plays music all day, unless I tell her not too. Oh, and there is one other being I couldn't forget, even if I tried," laughed Nia.  
  
"What?" asked Kero.  
  
"Well, he was the one who threw my Gretchumanian out that window," Kero envisioned a horrible, slimy green swamp monster with spikes sticking out of him, but of course Nia continued, "And he's my most intelligent and human like creation. Would you like to meet him?" Nia had a small, smug grin on her face.  
  
Yue nodded, and Clow said, "Of course!" Keroberos looked ready to see something horrible.  
  
"Alright, I shall call him then." Her strong telepathic voice traversed the house, but only in the minds of the communicative creatures. Yet all Kero, Clow and Yue heard was a strange, lilting language. Nia opened her eyes and said, "He's coming downstairs."  
  
"Excuse me," Yue stated and drew Nia's attention, "What was that language?"  
  
"It was French. I made him while on vacation in France, so it was the first language he heard and is most comfortable with."  
  
Wing beats could be heard nearby, and they ceased at the end of the corridor outside the library. They were replaced instead by footsteps. Clow looked excitedly at the door, Kero steeled himself, and Yue looked on with a little apprehension. What politely knocked and opened the door was not what any of them, except Nia of course, were expecting.  
  
A tall young man with raven black hair, streaked with blood red, stood in the doorway. His skin was pure white, like freshly fallen snow, and his eyes were a midnight blue. Long eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows gave him the look of clean innocence. The glint in his eyes revealed clever intelligence and strength. His shirt tied from halfway down his chest up, and the blue and silver embroidery at the bottom hem was in a thorn and vine pattern. His sleeves were odd, so that only two strips of black cloth extended from the shoulder over his upper-arm, and to his forearm. The sleeves resumed just below the elbow, going down to his wrist, where on top it continued to meet the base of his middle finger, secured in place by a loop around it. There, on the backs of his long fingered hands were two dark blue gems, one on each hand. Around his waist was a loosely tied red sash, the same red as the streaks in his hair, with silver tassels on each end. His pants were made of black leather, and he wore no shoes. Behind him loomed his great, black-feathered wings. Around his throat was a choker made of blue cloth, the same color as his eyes, with a round gem in the middle. When the light hit the jewel, it seemed as though that familiar red color was dancing inside, like flames.  
  
"So, you have company, Mistress?" He said in the voice Sakura recognized from Yue's memory, one tinted with the slightest French accent, which was barely noticeable. His wings faded from existence.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of Clow Reed, heaven knows I talk about him enough. These are his guardians, Keroberos and Yue," she looked at her creation obviously amused, "You'll see that strangely enough there are many similarities between yourself and Yue. Everyone, I'd like to introduce my absolutely untamable, nearly unbearable protector, Nickoli." 


	4. Two Silly Angels

A/N: Thanks to: French Fille, Clow'd9, and especially Gil Galad and Dr. Megalomania. You guys are my inspiration, and all of you read whatever horrible drivel I throw out here. Many thanks to Gil Galad, my elven king. What would I do without you? I'm putting up two chapters this time, so stop PESTERING ME! I'm glad people like this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Nope, no CCS people here. I do own Nickoli, YES! I still can't get over that.... pity poor Nickoli...I own Nia, the Gretchumanians, Liletou, and their mansion.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Two Silly Angels  
  
  
  
Clow stood and approached the angel, Nickoli. Holding out a hand he said with one of his usual friendly smiles, "It's quite the pleasure to meet you!" Nickoli reluctantly shook hands with Clow, eyes scanning the two guardians. He looked over and examined Keroberos, getting a disdainful glare from the lion. This made Nickoli smirk, and when everyone noticed the staring contest between the two they watched, or actually, listened. Nickoli's voice could be heard in their minds, his telepathy obviously as strong as his Mistress'. {Don't challenge me, cat. I could beat you before you lifted a paw.} Maybe it was simply that self-assured arrogance, but Kero backed down.  
  
Nickoli sat next to his Mistress, and his midnight eyes fell on Yue. Their gazes locked, and they both found themselves caught like that for a moment, each staring at the other. The contrast was unbelievable. Nia laughed at them.  
  
"Why don't you three go out in the garden, and get to know each other, hmm? I'm sure it will be interesting..." she began to laugh again.  
  
Nickoli stood up, put his hands on his hips, and said to his Mistress, "Nia Sotalia, did you do this on purpose?" The formal, polite demeanor was gone. What she had meant be untamable was clear now. Nickoli seemed to acknowledge no master.  
  
"No, you paranoid psychopath," the woman said good-naturedly, "Now run along and play before I sic my good, obedient Gretchumanians on you again."  
  
"Ha! You remember what happened last time right? One of them couldn't open its eyes for a month, and another couldn't walk. The third thought it was a bird and tried to jump off the roof. Do you really want that to happen again? Oh and thank you for the compliment."  
  
"What compliment?" Asked Kero.  
  
"She called me a paranoid psychopath," he said innocently, while Kero looked alarmed. "You've come on a day when she's in a good mood. Would you two like to see my little garden?"  
  
The sun lion got up and said, "Well, of course. It's a nice sunny warm day and I need to stretch my legs." He immediately headed for the glass doors, calling over his shoulders, "Are you two silly angles coming?"  
  
"Mm hmm. I wouldn't want to leave you alone out there lion. Especially when I haven't fed my giant Venus- flytrap..."  
  
"What!? GIANT Venus -flytrap?!" Kero was obviously alarmed at the prospect. Yue laughed quietly at what he easily recognized as a joke intend to scare Kero. It had served its purpose well. As they walked out of the house, Kero eyed every plant with marked suspicion.  
  
In the background, Nia could be heard saying quietly to Clow. "Let's just hope my young hell-spawn doesn't rub off on your angel." While Clow laughed and replied, "It might be a good thing, get Yue to come out of his shell maybe."  
  
Keroberos had gone off on his own, favoring a faster pace than the other two. Yue kept glancing over at Nickoli, and was trying to make himself stop, but couldn't help looking at the dark angel. Nickoli chuckled a little and put a hand on Yue's shoulder, which greatly surprised the moon guardian. "You can look at me you know. It must be strange for you to see someone who looks so much alike. I know it is for me." They sat down at the base of the biggest tree Yue had ever seen. "We do look similar, although the colors are different."  
  
"It's a very strange coincidence," Yue said hesitantly. He wasn't used to talking to people. Except for Clow and Keroberos, he never really had any other company. Being around Nickoli was even more difficult because he had never met a magical creation that wasn't made by Clow Reed. Or at least that's the reason Yue was trying to convince himself of. In reality, he was very attracted to the handsome young man, and didn't know how to deal with such emotion.  
  
Nickoli gave Yue a beautiful smile, pushing some of his hair, which passed his shoulders back. "Not really, if you think about it. Nia and your master use the same type of magic, so we should expect some similarities between their creations. How old are you?"  
  
The question was unexpected, so the moon angel needed to stop and think for a minute. "Just over two decades, and Keroberos is three years older than me. What about you?"  
  
"You beat me by roughly two years. Keroberos is older than you? Wow, you're so much more mature than him."  
  
Yue smiled faintly. "Is it that obvious Kero still thinks he's a kitten?" Nickoli laughed. "I'm probably more mature than him because I'm closer to human. I've always acted.......kind of adult. Even compared to Clow sometimes," Yue thought for a moment about how boring that could be. The times at home when Kero would chase wild animals, like butterflies and rabbits in the fields, and Yue would just stand or sit by a tree, watching Clow laugh at him and give chase as well, the two of them looking so happy while he stood by quietly, jealous of the fun they had together, doing silly things like playing in the fields.  
  
"Hey, why don't we stop acting mature for a while and have some fun?"  
  
"What? What are you pro-" Yue was about to say 'What are you proposing' when he was cut short by Nickoli, who pounced on him and began tickling his side and stomach mercilessly. The moon guardian burst into laughter, trying in vain to beat off his attacker, but was weakened by the tickling and the fact he didn't really want him to stop.  
  
With the laughter, which was recognized by Kero as well, Clow came outside to see if his guardian had gone mad. Kero flew to the location of the sound, and Nia led Clow to the pair.  
  
By this time, Yue had begun to strike back but he was still laughing, only now he was on Nickoli. Nickoli pushed him off, or tried to. They only ceased after Clow mumbled, "Well would you look at that."  
  
Immediately stopping, both the angels realized what an awkward position they were in. Nickoli was lying on his back and Yue was straddled over him. They broke apart, looking very embarrassed and out of breath.  
  
Suddenly Clow wished he hadn't come out here. Yue had been having fun, which was remarkable, especially since he was with Nickoli who he had only just met. Clow had created Yue and still didn't know how to get the moon guardian to lighten up. As he looked at the two angels, he saw something pass between them that even they weren't aware of yet. It was a look in both sets of eyes. Neither one really knew their feelings for the other, but it was simple for Clow to see they would fall in love, and quickly. They both retained an innocence that made trust easy between them. He felt a pang of jealousy. Clow Reed had always been attracted to his moon guardian, as much as he tried to deny it. But he also knew that if he were to give in to that desire, it would only hurt Yue. So this was a good opportunity for Clow. To see Yue happy, even if it was with someone else, was worth everything.  
  
"I'm sorry, were we interrupting something?" Nia said, raising her eyebrow teasingly.  
  
"No," replied Nickoli calmly, "We were just joking around. Being 'Silly Angels' as Keroberos called us. Was there something specific you ALL wanted?"  
  
Kero looked a little uneasy at having found his brother in such an unlikely position and said something about having found an interesting fountain over in some other direction. Clow said, "Oh, Nia weren't you about to show me some remarkable spell you developed?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I was," Nia shot her creation another look, "Behave yourself," she teased, pleased at seeing a blush on Nickoli's face. The magicians walked back into the house, leaving the angels alone once more.  
  
"That was awkward," Nickoli stated rather breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah but fun," Yue replied with a smirk. Nickoli looked at Yue, surprised by the playfulness in his tone and face. They were still sitting at the bottom of the tree, and they were very close together. In fact, their legs were touching and when Nickoli turned his head, their lips almost met. For a moment they stayed like that, Yue's hand touching Nickoli's cheek lightly. Suddenly, Nickoli smiled at Yue again, jumped straight up and disappeared into the tree branches.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Yue in shock. He hadn't realized Nickoli could move that fast, or jump that high without the aid of his wings.  
  
"Yue!" Nickoli called in a singsong voice that echoed around the tree. "What's wrong Yue, can't find me?" He asked laughing. Yue's wings appeared and the white angel glided up and began searching around the branches of the huge tree. The hunt was going nowhere. Nickoli was just too fast for him. His new friend's echoing laughter was the only evidence he was still there. Yue stood on a branch and determined he should use his magic. It was then he felt arms wrap around him from behind and cool hands cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Nickoli said, teasingly. Yue turned a little too abruptly, and would have fallen out of the tree if Nickoli hadn't been there. They ended up in each other's arms.  
  
"Hi," Yue said quietly. In reply, Nickoli smiled and said, "Bye."  
  
"What!" The moon guardian questioned just as Nickoli let himself fall backwards out of the tree. Yue looked over the edge, alarmed, just in time to see Nickoli's wings appear and send him swooping up. Yue took off to follow him, which was pretty difficult. Keroberos saw them up there, and challenged Nickoli to a race. The lion knew he was no match for Yue, because in their little duo, Kero got the brute strength but Yue got the speed and agility.  
  
"I don't think you'll win, Keroberos," gasped Yue, still trying to catch his breath. "If you can't beat me, then there's no way you'll come close to him."  
  
"We'll just see about that. Okay, crow feathers, let's go."  
  
"How do you stand him?" Nickoli asked Yue, "So rude. Well, if you insist. Do you need a head start?  
  
"From you? I highly doubt it. In three, two, one, GO!" and off they went. The race was around the giant tree, next to the house and back. After a very short time, Nickoli was back, beating Kero easily.  
  
"That wasn't fair! The wind was against me!"  
  
"We were flying in the same direction."  
  
Their arguing went on for a minute longer, until Nickoli said, "I could be doing much better things than bickering with you."  
  
"Like what?" Asked Kero, offended.  
  
"Like talking to Yue." He motioned to the other being and they flew back down to the base of the tree. Poor Kero, feeling very rejected but too proud to admit it, flew away to amuse himself with the Gretchumanians.  
  
"That was interesting," said Yue, "But I want to know more about you." The two were sitting very close again, this time intentionally. Nickoli cautiously wrapped an arm around Yue's shoulders, making sure the other angel knew was he was doing. Surprisingly, Yue leaned in towards Nickoli, settling comfortably next to him.  
  
"Like, what, for example?" Nickoli said, trying not to show how flattered he felt.  
  
"Where's your power rooted? You can obviously tell mine's from the moon, but where, beside your Mistress, do you get yours? And what are your attacks? Do you know any hand to hand combat?"  
  
Nickoli answered, "The elements. Or at least how my Mistress sees them. Nia never really liked the idea of my having powers that would deal with the earth, for that would root me to the ground too much, and would hamper my flying abilities. So she replaced it with lightning, electricity. My powers are derived from fire, water, wind and electricity. Those are what I use in my attacks as well. Except for wind, which actually accounts for my enhanced flying abilities, and I usually use water in the form of ice. I know most forms of martial arts, and I train often," Nickoli sighed, "In fact, this place has been so boring lately that it's all I do."  
  
Yue looked at his new friend, and trying to lighten the mood said, "Do you train in that?"  
  
"And just what is wrong with my clothes? I don't think you should say anything Yue. I mean your clothes aren't exactly normal either. And no, I do not wear this when I train. I'd probably ruin it." Nickoli fingered the cloth of his sash, which was fine silk. "I wear simple training clothes."  
  
"I like the way you speak," said Yue, laughing at the shocked look on the other's face. "I like the way you pronounce things. Your accent is nice." He smiled as Nickoli looked embarrassed. "It's French, correct?"  
  
"Um, yes it is." Nickoli said, almost bashfully. "I sometimes forget you English think I have an accent. No one's around to remind me except Nia, and she's used to it. I'm accustomed to the way people talk here in England though, so to me you don't have an accent."  
  
"I've never been out of England, so all the accents I hear around me aren't much different. That's why I notice yours so much."  
  
"You've never been out of England?"  
  
"No, nor do I want to be. I'm perfectly content right here."  
  
Nickoli sighed. "It must be nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Feeling perfectly content."  
  
"You seem unhappy in your current position. What's wrong?" Yue was very concerned, for he saw no reason that Nickoli should feel sad. In his opinion, Nickoli should never have to feel sad. //No one that beautiful or kind should// he thought.  
  
"I don't know. Nia doesn't really pay much attention to anything anymore. She locks herself in a study, or one of her libraries and doesn't come out all day and most of the night. It gets kind of lonely, being the only coherent being moving around the house. That's why I envy you. Your Master, Clow Reed, cares so much about you and you always have Kero around. There's no one here for me to talk to, and sometimes I doubt if Nia even cares about me anymore."  
  
Yue pushed himself closer to Nickoli and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Nickoli was pleased with this and pulled Yue tighter into his arms. "I'm sure she still cares about you, Nickoli, but sometimes powerful magicians get wrapped up in their work. It's happened to Clow before, but it always passes. And don't worry. Now that you live so close by, you'll be able to fly over for a visit."  
  
Nickoli smiled at Yue, and they only just realized that Yue was practically sitting in his lap. "So you're giving me an open invitation then?" Nickoli whispered.  
  
"Of course," Yue replied in the same hushed tone. They sat there, eyes locked and breathing difficult. Slowly, Nickoli raised his head and pulled down Yue's chin, claiming the cool pale lips. The kiss was long and deep, neither one had ever felt anything like it before. Yue pushed Nickoli's back up against the tree and ended up laying on him. Nickoli moaned, pulling Yue closer, while the moon angel pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.  
  
Yue's hands explored the tight muscles in Nickoli's chest and stomach, while Nickoli ran his fingers through the other's silver hair, never pulling a single strand. Each action came to them naturally, like instinct. When they finally broke apart, Nickoli held Yue, the two of them laying there, enjoying the close proximity of the other, the feel of the other's body against their own. Nickoli bent down his head and began kissing Yue's neck, bringing moans from the other.  
  
"We probably shouldn't be doing this....."  
  
"You're right," Nickoli replied laughing quietly, "We probably shouldn't...Do you think that would stop me?" Yue laughed at Nickoli and pulled himself up so he was in the position their masters had found them in while Yue had been tickling the dark haired angel earlier. This way, he was over Nickoli, looking down at him while keeping him pinned on the ground.  
  
"Do you think I want you to stop?" He bent down and they began kissing again. Nickoli pressed his lips against Yue's neck, nipping lightly, playfully, causing shivers of pleasure to pass through the moon guardian. Nickoli pushed Yue off after a minute so they were lying side by side on the grass. 


	5. Liletou And A Locked Room

DISCLAIMER: I own my characters, Nickoli, Liletou, and Nia, not to mention their house, Clamp owns the other people. I'm too lazy to write an interesting disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: LIletou and a Locked Room  
  
  
  
The pair spent the rest of the day outside, talking about everything and nothing, until the topic came to music. Yue and Nickoli wondered which spirit was more musically talented, the Song card or Liletou, Nia's creation. To find out, Nickoli decided he should introduce Yue to this mysterious being.  
  
Nickoli pulled Yue to his feet, saying, "Come on, let's go. You've never heard Liletou's songs, and after you do, you'll understand why I think she's better." Yue let himself be brought upwards, but went more willingly than his lover suspected and ended up falling onto the taller angel. Nickoli didn't let him go, but drew the guardian into another kiss.  
  
"Are we going?" mumbled Yue after they parted. Nickoli smiled and took Yue's hand. Keroberos had already gone inside earlier, having become bored. As the angels walked back into the library, they noticed Clow showing Nia some of his cards. Yue quickly led Nickoli over to the magicians.  
  
"Master, Nickoli and I were caught in the middle of a small disagreement," Clow looked at his moon guardian and was relieved to see the look of happiness on Yue's face. He also noted that the two were still holding hands.  
  
"What can we do to help your little situation?" Clow asked smiling at Nia as she noticed the way the two angels were staying so close.  
  
"We want to know which is more musically talented, Liletou or the Song Card." Nickoli laughed as each magician spoke the name of their own creation and glared jokingly at each other. "Should we go to Liletou's room?" The group, including Kero, set out.  
  
When they finally came to the right room, after walking through the strange corridors that twisted where they should not, went to the next floor without actually changing elevation, seemed to turn in a complete circle but led to a totally different area, Nia had to unlock the door first. When she opened the door, a music room was revealed. Pianos, harps, violins and some other unnamable instruments were placed carefully in their stands in various points throughout the room. At the largest piano, set over in one corner of the room so the light was behind the instrument, was seated an odd looking woman. She appeared neither young nor old, but ageless. Her entire body, other than arms and face, were covered in a shapeless robe. Her eyes appeared to be covered by cataracts, but it was apparent she could see. The thing that really set her apart was the fact that her entire body was colorless. Eyes, the bit of hair that was showing, garments, everything about her had no hue. It's not even that it was all white, but instead somehow devoid of all coloration or tone. This was Liletou. She sat patiently, as if waiting for her Mistress' command. When she spotted Nickoli, her manner became much more animated and she smiled at him serenely.  
  
"Liletou is actually my oldest creation, and she has a special fondness for Nickoli," Nia said this as her guardian walked up to the musical spirit. "She's practically an aunt to him, she helped me raise the lunatic when he was younger. They're very close." Nickoli stood next to Liletou, both silently staring at the other. It suddenly occurred to Clow and his guardians that these two were communicating. Their eye contact was only broken once, when Liletou looked over at Yue and gave the moon angel one of her rare smiles that seemed to bless whomever received it.  
  
Out loud, Nia said to her spirit, "Liletou my friend, this is Clow Reed, Keroberos and Yue," The odd woman nodded her head at them as Nia continued, "We brought them here because the question of your talents versus the ones of a being Clow created came up. First we will let this being, the Song Card, give her best try. Would you like to do so after her?" Liletou nodded, stood and bowed to her Mistress. Clow released the Song Card.  
  
After listening attentively to the lovely melody the card wove, it was Liletou's turn. She sat at her piano, body rigid for a moment, until she swept into a dashing piece. At one point the music became so low and sad it was heartbreaking. The ending picked up a furious pace and abruptly ceased. After a minute of silence, Clow spoke.  
  
"That was excellent. My dear, I think you've won. I'll have to get the Song card to learn that one." Nickoli poked Yue on the shoulder and smiled triumphantly. Yue glared at him, but had a hard time sustaining an angry look when Nickoli was smiling at him so. They were practically in their own world and didn't notice Nia whispering to Clow.  
  
"They're so perfect for each other! And cute together, the way they don't even realize we notice..."  
  
"I've never seen Yue so happy. He seems like a completely different person."  
  
"I think it's making your other Guardian nervous and uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh, Kero doesn't mind that much, if he even notices. He actually cares about Yue, and wouldn't prevent something that would make him happy. I've always told them to regard each other as brothers. I'd be surprised if Keroberos realized their feelings were deeper than friendship though."  
  
"Maybe we should go."  
  
"I agree. Let's drag my lion out with us." And the two magicians unceremoniously grabbed the Guardian Beast, fearsome creature that he was, and dragged him out the door by the scruff of his neck. Yue and Nickoli barely noticed, even as Nia had to muffle the lion's shouts. Nickoli and the moon guardian sat by the piano, where Liletou played a quiet, subdued tune that wove together beautifully under her skilled hands.  
  
The pair was quiet for a while, and Yue began singing in a hushed voice. Nickoli didn't know the words, for the song was in a different language.  
  
Nickoli looked at him in mild shock. "You sing very well. I hadn't expected that. What dialect was that?"  
  
"It was Chinese. Clow wanted me to know how to speak Chinese in case we ever had to visit his family that lived there. The song was about a cursed lover who wanders the woods around a village, unable to get to the one he loves. But then, a young woman travels through the woods and can see the man, and they fall in love and the curse is broken by his new affections."  
  
"That's very beautiful, Yue," Nickoli whispered in a hushed tone, "Almost as beautiful as you."  
  
Yue smiled and pushed himself into Nickoli's arms. For the rest of the day, Nickoli took Yue to various rooms in the house. Some of them held a spirit, others were simply areas to spend time in.  
  
Finally, Clow had to depart. He and Keroberos were looking forward to going home to their familiar halls and spirits, but Yue wanted to stay. This newly discovered love had come so quickly, and he didn't want to be alone again. Clow saw this, and the gears in his mind began turning.  
  
First he invited both Nia and Nickoli to his own manor, but Nia said she was very busy with a big project. "Well, what about sending Nickoli off with us for a week or so? It'll keep him out of your hair."  
  
Nia immediately knew why Clow was doing this, and pretended to think it over. Finally she said, "It sounds like a good idea to me." Both angels were delighted, and Kero looked as though he was going to attack his Master. Nia put in, "Nikki, why don't you go to your rooms and grab some extra clothing."  
  
Nickoli was too happy to even reprimand his Mistress' use of the nickname he found so annoying. He exited the room and flew to his own. Little did he know, Yue had followed him. The moon guardian had become curious as to why Nickoli would show him every room but his own.  
  
As he flew through the winding corridors, the moon guardian stayed a good distance behind. When they came the western most section of the building, Nickoli stopped at a large, heavy locked door. Speaking a few words too softly for Yue to understand, the door swung open without a sound. Nickoli walked quickly in, forgetting in his haste to shut it behind him. After entering, Yue crept inside the dim chamber.  
  
The room was a disaster. It wasn't like Nickoli didn't clean up after himself, but the fact was it looked as though a hurricane had blown through recently. The black and red velvet curtains that hung over the large windows facing the sunset were half ripped off, hanging askew from their rails. The room itself retained dust and the appearance that it was not often used. The more recent moved were marked. A coffee table, made of solid marble, was thrown across the room where the hole its impact on the wall caused was clearly visible. A painting of some strange looking man was ripped down the center. It almost looked like fingernails caused the damage. Yue approached the image on the wall and pushed the torn section of canvas up to reveal the face.  
  
The picture in a gilded frame was of a young man. He looked vaguely familiar, but Yue knew he had never met him. The features were just too unusual to be forgotten. His dirty blonde hair was cut extremely short except for the first two inches near the part in the hair. Those pieces came down past his chin, but nothing else did. The startlingly blue eyes were outlined in coal, like an Egyptian. His skin seemed dry and without real complexion. The man's cruel lips were curved in a maniacal smile. At first glance the expression seemed like the one all great painters gave their subjects, that lopsided grin that portrays intelligence and amusement, that I-Know-Something-You-Don't look. But this one was disturbing, the discomforting glint in the unnatural looking eyes and distressing little smile. Turing away, the moon guardian searched the rest of the room.  
  
Chairs thrown, desks smashed, walls damaged, glass wares shattered, picture frames trashed and photos torn to unrecognizable bits and everything else destroyed. Thoughts hit the moon angel. // Who did this? None of the other creations, because the door's locked and you need that little incantation, Nia wouldn't destroy furniture and if she did would use magic to replace or repair it. No one can break into the house, so that leaves only one other option. But why would Nickoli destroy one of his own rooms and then just leave everything in a mess? It makes no sense.// Before he was discovered, Yue quickly made his exit and used his magic to follow the life energies of the others back to the main hall. About halfway there, Nickoli flew around a corner and stopped to walk with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" the dark angel asked.  
  
Yue found lying easier than he expected, "I was going to follow you, but you went too fast so I lost you at some point. I didn't want to go any farther, so I waited for a minute. After a while I started back." Suddenly, Yue just wanted to hold Nickoli, to have him in his arms. Pulling the other forward, the moon guardian pulled his love into a tight embrace. Nickoli very unexpectedly kissed Yue, surprising the guardian. Not that Yue minded. As he pulled away, Nickoli ran his tongue over Yue's lips and whispered, "Let's go. Wouldn't want someone thinking we got eaten by one of Nia's creations." Yue wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and gave him another kiss. 


	6. Nickoli's Secret

A/N:  Thank you all SOOOO much!  To my usual supporters, you guys know who you are!  Oh, and Ping, has anyone ever told you what a splendid reviewer you are?  I'm going to answer some of your insightful inquiries.  By the way, I didn't even notice the "Beauty and the Beast" parallel, but it becomes even more fitting later.

        I know I made the relationship between Nickoli and Yue develop fast, but that was to give Nickoli a reason for going to Clow's home and talking about himself, getting him to be a bit more comfortable and open.  I also wanted to illustrate the fact that they're both innocent at this point in time, and were sheltered from the cruelties of normal life.  They have no reason not to trust each other right off the bat, because they cannot think why they should be suspicious.  Not having the instinctual caution towards others that many humans do contributes a lot to this.  Also, they're both magical beings, which gives the advantage of insight into a person and a different way of thinking.  If you want to classify this as love at first sight, go ahead.  I'm not sure if I believe in such a thing, but it may be possible between two people who aren't holding back from one another.

Chapter 6: Nickoli's Secret

        The carriage ride back to the mansion seemed to take no time at all.  They chatted, Kero asking Nickoli a million questions, and finally coming around to his favorite subject: food.

        "I hope you're not like Yue.  Do you like desserts, and good food, like pudding?"  The question was odd, and Nickoli gave the lion a funny look.

        "No."  He said quite simply.  Keroberos was shocked.

        "You and Yue have no idea what you're missing.  How can you not like sweets?  They're probably the world's greatest creations."

        Nickoli smiled at the lion, saying, "Why would I eat that human made confectionery junk when nature has already produce things that are sweet on their own?"

        "What do you mean, natural stuff?  Are you talking about things like... fruit?  WHO WOULD EAT FRUIT?!" exclaimed the irate lion when Nickoli nodded.  Clow began laughing and quickly found himself unable to stop as these little arguments continued throughout the entire ride.  Apparently the magician's laughter was contagious, and Yue began having to cover his mouth to stifle his own.  The two creations didn't seem to agree on much, from the best season and type of weather to the best way to spend time.

        They were beginning to get in another little squabble, Kero and Nickoli, or Nikki as Yue had started calling him.  Nia had acted as though she was offended that the angel would let Yue use the name when he would not tolerate it from anyone else.  Keroberos was going on about how Nickoli didn't know that much, and Nickoli became bored at hearing the lion speak.  With a wave of his hand, Kero couldn't make sounds anymore.  For a minute, everyone sat in the carriage as mutely as the sun guardian, staring at Nickoli.

        The dark angel looked at them innocently and said, "What?  Did I do something wrong?"  Clow was then in yet another bout of laughter, and this time Yue couldn't stop himself either.  Kero was trying to jump at Nickoli, but Clow told him to be polite.

        Luckily for the sun lion, the driver came to a halt at the front gate of the Reed mansion.  Nickoli revoked his little spell, and Keroberos gave him a grand lecture on how rude it was to vocally disable one of your hosts.  The two angels and Clow exited the carriage, and the Master silenced the guardian with promises of special desserts.  Kero's voice was immediately quiet.

        As they entered the house, Nickoli looked at everything with interest.  He put his bag in a guest room he was shown to, and that's when Yue decided to confront him.

        "Nikki, I have to confess something to you.  I know it was wrong of me to do it, and then keep it from you, but-" Yue began.  Nickoli didn't give him a chance to finish.

        "You did not really wait in a hall for me, you followed me and saw the front chamber of my rooms," the angel interrupted calmly, sighing with mild despair.

        "You knew?"  Yue felt foolish for expecting he'd gotten away undetected.  Nickoli nodded.  "Why was it destroyed?  Who would do such a thing?"

        "Me."  Nickoli saw the look of shock on his love's face, and reluctantly decided to tell the whole truth to someone for the first time.  Nia didn't enter his rooms, no one did, so at the house they had no idea what state things were in.  "It's confusing.... Lately, I've been having these strange feelings.  All of a sudden there's power in me I didn't even know about, and neither did Nia.  She seems to know about what's going on, or at least suspect something, but she refuses to tell me.  I would usually be pleased to discover I had such strength but it feels *wrong*.  Dark, or evil.  And that damn picture..."  Suddenly rage took over Nickoli's face, "You must have seen it.  I asked her to take it down, or if I could, but she forbid it.  'No, we have to leave it.'  What care I for her dead brother?  Maybe he was her family, but I never knew him, he never affected my life, so why should his portrait be located in one of my rooms?  And every time I looked upon it, seeing that smirk on his face, it chilled me to the bone, and that feeling would come back... That sensation made me feel destructive, I didn't even know myself anymore.  One night I just lost it, and trashed the room.  But since then, those weird feelings haven't returned."

        Nickoli hung his head, worn out and ashamed of himself, despairing and thinking Yue wouldn't understand.  The moon guardian felt horrible that Nickoli had been going through these strange emotions with no one to turn to, that he was caught in this mystery.  Wrapping his arms around his love's waist, he pulled the dark haired angel to him.  Nikki rested his head on Yue's shoulder, until he couldn't stop himself and pulled the angel into a deep kiss.  While his tongue explored the moon angel's mouth, Nickoli ran a hand up the back of Yue's thigh.  The guardian took in breath sharply, and caught himself fidgeting with the sash around the taller man's waist.

        Standing by the doorway, Clow cleared his throat.  The two nearly jumped apart, bringing laughter from the magician.  "In all sincerity, I hate to interrupt, but would you like to come downstairs?  I've got a surprise, and where it's food, it'll be gone within the next five minutes when Kero discovers it."

        "Master, you know I don't eat."

        Nickoli sighed, grabbed Yue's hand and began dragging him to the door.  "Yue, just try it!  Come on, whether you like it or not, I'm making you eat something."  Clow laughed as he watched Yue, who again was more cooperative with Nickoli's pulling than expected and ended up pressed against his beloved.  Nickoli, somewhat breathless, said, "You do that on purpose, don't you?"  Yue gave a smile that Clow had never seen before, filled with mischief and something else...

        Smirking, the sorcerer followed the two angels down the stairs.  He noted how Yue was teasing, placing himself close to the other's body, accidentally turning his head he right way so their lips almost met, but pulling away before Nickoli could do anything about it.  That would be unheard of under normal circumstances.  His moon guardian was never completely cold, but purposefully maintained the semblance of naive innocence in front of people, never letting on that he felt emotions like anger, jealousy, love or lust.  The last two he was obviously feeling now though.  Clow was glad that Yue was happy at least for now, because he had experienced a vision from his next life, where he saw Yue as indifferent and forbidding, pushing everyone away.  He knew this was inevitable, that his guardian would for a time separate himself from the people that could possibly give him love, but he also knew it wasn't permanent.  So for now, Clow watched his humanoid creation tease the being that would soon become his lover in all aspects of the word.  With this thought, Clow felt jealousy scraping at him, but easily pushed it away.  The happiness of his guardian greatly outweighed his own physical attraction to the creature.

        Reaching the kitchen, the three made a great attempt to stay quiet.  Kero had very good hearing, and none of them wanted him to come running in and devouring whatever amazing treat Clow had procured.  Walking over to the counter, the magician unwrapped a package of an unusual looking food.  Yue had never seen anything like it, but it actually looked tempting.  The moon guardian realized that they were strawberries, but covered in some sweet smelling creamy brown coating.

        "Chocolate?"  Nickoli asked Clow.  The sorcerer smiled and nodded.  Nickoli returned the smile.  "I've never had any, but I heard it's very good.  Wasn't it expensive?"

        "Don't worry, it was a gift from friend.  Try one,"  Clow knew Yue wouldn't eat food without some very persuasive convincing, and he wanted to see what exactly Nickoli would do to get him to try the delicious treat.

        First Nickoli picked one up and took a small bite.  As he chewed he smiled, and held out the rest of the strawberry for Yue.  Trying not to blush, the moon guardian shook his head.  Nickoli glared at him playfully, becoming a bit more insistent.  Again, the angel shook his head, this time smiling as well.  Nickoli sighed and bit into the chocolate again.  Unexpectedly, he grabbed Yue and pressed his lips roughly against the guardian's.  Yue gasped, and Nikki pushed the piece into his mouth.  Clow laughed uproariously.

        After much longer than necessary, Yue pulled away and licked his lips, blushing.  "Mmm... that was good," he whispered, still in Nickoli's arms.  Yue took the other's hand, licking the melted chocolate off the taller angel's long fingers.  Smiling in a way that could only be described as wicked, Yue said quietly, "Still hungry?"

        Nickoli stared at him, and whispered in a husky, quiet tone, "Very."  It was obvious from the intensity of his gaze though that he wasn't talking about food.  Trying not to grin, Yue picked up another strawberry and pushed it into Nickoli's mouth, and Nickoli mimicked the movements he preformed last time, kissing the other angel.  After the strawberry was gone, the two didn't part, even though they both knew Clow was right by the door.  Quickly grabbing a few strawberries, Clow went off to deliver the snack to his sun guardian, smiling at his very busy moon guardian before leaving.

        Pushing Nickoli against the table, Yue began to kiss the other's throat.  Nikki sighed and held Yue close to him, breathing in the moon angel's scent.  Yue stole Nickoli's lips once again, but this time Nickoli felt Yue's hips grind against him.  Gasping loudly, the dark angel ravaged his love's mouth with his tongue.

        "Umm, Gods, where did that come from?"  Nickoli choked out while the moon guardian hummed as he kissed his ear lobe.  Repeating his earlier action, Yue pressed his hips into Nickoli's, hearing strained moans from the other.  The silver-haired angel licked his love's cheek and pulled away.

        Laughing, Yue said, "Come, I'll show you the rest of the house," and began walking out of the kitchen.

        Behind him, Yue heard Nickoli groan, "Yue... that is so, so very mean."

        The moon angel stared at Nickoli hungrily, walked up to him and pulled him close again.  Tracing the line of the taller angel's cheek, he allowed his fingers to trail lower, across one perfectly full lip and down his neck, over his chest and a little beyond his stomach.  The Yue stopped when he felt the muscles in Nickoli's lower stomach tense up and moved his hand to the dark angel's thigh.  "I could be so much worse though, don't you think?  Let's go see the house and surrounding grounds."


	7. Forget Me Not From the Forgotten

A/N:  I still can't get over the fact I'm the only person who didn't get the "Beauty and the Beast" parallel!  And it's my fic!  Many people brought it to my attention, and I still feel stupid for not noticing it myself.  Well, I would greatly appreciate reviews, e-mails, any form of feedback.  This story may seem all happy for now, but later... uh, I'll probably have to up the rating.  On with the show, hm?  As I said, I'm eternally grateful for reviews, if anyone's actually interested in this story.

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nickoli!! MWHAHAHAHA!  And I own Nia, and a few other things that come later.  Clow Reed, Yue and Keroberos are property of the wonderfully talented ladies of CLAMP.

Chapter 7:  Forget Me Not From the Forgotten

        The next day, after touring the house, the pair proceeded outside to look at the surrounding gardens and forest.  Keroberos was already out there and insisted on pestering the angels the entire way.  The day was actually very warm, hot to the point that Kero wished his fur weren't so thick.  There usually weren't many days like that around the Reed mansion, so nobody really complained.  While walking in the woods, Yue was called back to the house to assist Clow with a small technically difficulty.

        "In other words, my Master, culinary artist that he is, doesn't know how to work something in the kitchen."  Yue said of the powerful mage, teasing good-naturedly.  As Yue quickly flew off, the sun lion was left with the one he had taken to calling crow feathers, because unlike he and his brother, the feathers on Nickoli's wings were black instead of lightly colored.  That or he would just address him as "Baka."

        Noticing Nickoli distracted, staring at Yue's receding form, and the fact the visiting angel had his back to the pond, Kero took this opportunity to cause a bit of trouble.  Launching himself into the air and taking Nickoli completely off guard, he sent the angel falling into the shallow, but clean and still water.

#  ^ #  ^ #  ^ #  ^ #  ^ #  ^

        Returning, Yue heard laughing and shouts.  What are they doing? He thought to himself.  Where ever Nikki goes, and whoever he's with, he always manages to do something out of the ordinary, doesn't he?   When Yue landed by the river once more, he discovered he was standing in front of a sopping wet Guardian Beast.

        "What?  Where's...." The moon guardian trailed off as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, catching sight of Nickoli standing with his back to them.

        The two guardians heard Clow's telepathic voice in their minds, {Keroberos, come here, I have a new type of food for you to try.}   Absently, Yue mumbled, "And he actually did it right."  Kero was off without another word.  To him, the only thing better than bothering one of the angels, preferably Yue because he didn't fight back so much, was food.

        Yue felt rooted to the ground he stood on, gaping at the taller man standing by the tree.  Nickoli too was soaking wet, and he had pulled his shirt off to wring some of the moisture out of it.  The finely toned muscles beneath the pale skin tensed and released smoothly as Nickoli moved his arms and shoulders to squeeze his shirt free of water.  Yue immediately felt an irresistible pull to touch the dark angel, and began walking soundlessly to him.

        Surprised at some sudden contact, the other angel turned his head to find Yue, who was wrapping his arms around the other's exposed waist from behind.  After kissing Nikki on the cheek, Yue pressed his lips against the back of his love's left shoulder.  Nickoli sighed and purred quietly, making the moon guardian laugh slightly.  Pulling away, Yue noticed strange marking on the area of skin he was kissing.

        "What's this symbol on your shoulder?"  He asked softly, referring to the tattoo on the young man's back.  It was a crescent moon in the background, two roses crossed in front of it, one white and the other ebony.  The white one had silvery leaves and no thorns on the long stem, but the black one had raven leaves and numerous thorns that, upon close examination, were tipped by the smallest bit of red.  Around it all was a circular band of navy blue thorns.

        "It appeared there when I was around nine," Nickoli's voice dropped a bit, "Nia seems slightly disturbed by the sight of it.  I asked her what that pattern on my shoulder meant, and she said it was, 'A forget me not from someone who was forgotten.'  Most of my life it's been there though, just as the tattoo around my wrist which showed up at the same time."

        "There's one on your wrist?"  Yue asked curiously.  The bottom portion of Nikki's sleeves remained; the part that only covered his forearm could apparently be separated from the rest of his shirt.

        Nickoli smirked, "Yeah, it's a cycle that might be familiar to you..." Yue was puzzled.  Cycle? He thought, The only cycle that I have anything to do with is-  Nickoli held up his left arm, half sleeve detached and pulled back to reveal the phases of the moon, tattooed in black and silver around the angel's wrist.  The new moon phase was on the top of his hand, while the full moon was on the bottom, illustrated right on top of the most important veins running through his arm.  Yue pulled the arm back, not painfully, but so it crossed over his love's right shoulder, turning Nickoli's body slightly.  He kissed the image of the full orb, running his tongue over it as well.  Nickoli turned all the way around, pulling Yue close to his naked chest.

        Kissing the silvery angel's neck, he mumbled, "I may not let you go this time..." Yue made a low sound of pleasure as he ran his hands over Nickoli's back.  Kissing the other angel's mouth, the moon beauty's hands wandered over Nikki's bare torso, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin.  He bit the black haired young man's bottom lip, not too hard, and then began sucking on it gently.  Nickoli moaned, running long fingers up Yue's cheek and into the thick mane of fine silver hair.

        Yue pulled away hurriedly.  "Keroberos is returning."

        Nickoli sighed as he pulled his shirt on.  "Privacy is a distinct scarcity around these people, damn it!"

        "Don't curse!"  Yue exclaimed, looking at Nikki with amazed shock on his face.

        Nickoli gave a wry grin, "You've never heard anyone swear before, have you?"  Yue blushed, "Well then, you might get a bit mad if I say hell, or shit, or bitch, or fu-"

        "Cut it out!"  Yue yelled, trying hard not to laugh as Nickoli spoke increasingly dirty curse-words.  He tried to silence the other, but that resulted in him knocking Nickoli to the ground.  In an attempt to stop the taller man from articulating these words around the sun guardian, Yue ended up putting a hand over Nickoli's mouth.

        "What are you two doing?"  Kero asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

        Though he was moving, Nickoli actually wasn't struggling, but instead had created an increasingly distracting pattern to his motions.  Yue stifled another laugh, or at least what the lion mistook for a laugh, and replied to his brother's inquiry, "He's begun swearing, and I want him to stop, but he won't listen-"

        "Okay, enough.  You, birdbrain, have gone off the deep end.  Whatever happened to being all mature and adult?  At least I could understand you a little then.  But ever since you met up with that guy, crow feathers there, you've been acting like a teenage boy.  I think you've both lost your minds, if he ever had one in the first place, and I'm leaving in case it's contagious."  With that, Kero flew off in the direction of the house.

        Then the moon guardian could turn his attention to Nickoli, who was moving his hips in a slow, sensuous way, biting at Yue's fingers on the hand that covered his mouth.  "Mmmnn, Nickoli!  Did you have to...? Ahh, mmm... to start doing that when he was here?  I thought I was going to..." Whatever else Yue had to say was stolen by the moan that suddenly rose from his throat as Nickoli's movements became more insistent, and then he was silenced with a kiss.

        I always seem to be interrupting you two, but dinner's ready and I don't care if you eat regularly or not, I made it myself for once with no magic, and YOU ARE EATING IT.  Now come to the house.   Nickoli, very reluctantly, pulled himself and Yue off the ground.  Both looked very unhappy about leaving, and Yue's eyes kept straying along Nickoli's body, taking everything in ravenously.  The taller angel stared back, eyes burning with passion, and it made Yue feel warm inside to think it was all for him.  It also made him drop his gaze and blush.  Seeing this, Nickoli laughed gently and raised the moon guardian's chin, to kiss him again.  After that he pulled his shirt on over his head and reattached the clasps on his sleeves.

        Yue's brow suddenly furrowed.  "Didn't you say Nia was disturbed by your tattoos?"  Nickoli nodded silently.  "Why?"

        The other angel sighed.  "I don't know.  I just remember the day they appeared, when she came to wake me up one morning and they were just there.  I thought she was having a heart attack, and of course I didn't yet know they had appeared so I didn't know why.  She examined them, even tried to rid me of them, but it didn't work.  That was strange, the fact her magic couldn't make them fade off.  She said the colors changed a bit, and that was a good sign, though I don't know why she'd think so.  I don't even recall exactly what the colors originally were, but my Mistress said it doesn't matter.  She even made me promise to make sure I always had a shirt on when I was out of my rooms.  She didn't want to see it, and she didn't want any guests to spot it either."

        "I'm sorry.  What do you think they mean?"

        Nickoli's eyes narrowed, and he became distant for a moment.  "I think it might be... Never mind."  He shook his head and tried to forget about his foreboding thoughts.    "Let's go.  Your Master might turn us into frogs if we don't eat his dinner.  By the way, how much of it did you make for him?"

        "Actually, he simply forgot the incantation he used to unlock his liquor cabinet, which he uses the Lock Card for to keep Keroberos out."  Nikki laughed at the image of the sun lion drunk that rose in his mind.  "So come on."

        "Damn, I'm going to have to walk around with wet hair," the dark angel complained quietly.  Yue smiled, held up his glowing right hand, and ran it over Nickoli's long locks.  In a minute, it was completely dry.  Nickoli smiled, impressed.

        "Now it's dry, so stop whining.  We best be going before Clow goes crazy."  Yue said, tugging on Nickoli's arm.

        Nickoli stayed still and then pulled Yue to him in one smooth gesture.  Bewildered, the moon angel stared up at the dark eyed young man.  "It would be faster if we flew."  Wrapping two strong arms around Yue's waist, he materialized his wings and took off.  The moon guardian was surprised by how fast Nickoli was going, how he could carry Yue like it was nothing.  The moon angel played with some fluttering strands of the other's waist length hair, and knew how it felt for Clow when he'd carried him once when flying.  If only he knew how accurate that thought was, for Clow felt for his guardian what Yue felt for Nickoli, so it was a very similar situation.  But Yue had been thinking of the sensation of being held, completely supported by another being at such a speed and height.  It took an immense amount of trust, but it was nice to not have to do the work and just enjoy the air rushing past.  He stared behind the dark clad shoulder, marveling at the gigantic black wings that for all their darkness were still beautiful.  Nikki's wingspan was longer than Keroberos and Yue's, but the other two guardians wings were vertically larger.  They landed, but Yue kept his arms tightly around Nickoli.

        "Hmm, I've started noticing differences in us, our appearances."

        The moon guardian cocked his head to the side.  "What do you mean?"  
        Nickoli cradled Yue's chin, "Your nose is smaller," he poked the angel's nose as Yue laughed, "My features aren't as nice as yours, not as soft-"

        "Shut up.  Your face is a bit more masculine, sharper and more defined, so at least no one would mistake you for female!  Well, maybe if you put your hair up you'd look like a girl-"

        "Under no circumstances do I look like a *girl*!"

        The amethyst eyed being began laughing at his love's indignant reaction to a comment Yue himself was frequently subjected to. "Don't worry, baka, you're beautiful."

        Nickoli seemed slightly uncomfortable at the compliment, which Yue had uttered so bluntly and without warning, and stuttered his reply, "That's a ridiculous thing for someone as comely and attractive as you to say."  The darker guardian's fingers brushed Yue's lips.

        Clow leaned out the kitchen door, which was the one closest to their location, "Get in here and eat the food!  Or I'll turn you both into toads."

        Nickoli smirked triumphantly, and Yue walked away, replying, "You said frogs.  He said toads."  Nickoli caught up and squeezed Yue's hand, smiling at his love.


	8. Clow's Dinner & A Protracted Lack of Pri...

A/N:  Must explain one thing:  Sakura is seeing these memories.  Maybe not as in detail as I write them, like the thing with the strawberries.  All she sees is the two angels kissing; she doesn't even catch much of their whispered conversations.  She doesn't realize just how far some of the kisses go, and she doesn't see every little thing.  But Sakura does see enough to get an idea of Nickoli's personality and how much he loved Yue.  Okay?  Cool.

        Aaaannndd, I know I said I might write a lemon into this somehow, but I'm finding that I just can't do it!  You see, Yue's a virgin and I don't work well with virgins, plus as I just explained all these little flashbacks are to explain certain things to Sakura.  Also because of FF.net's new no NC-17 rule, I don't want to do anything yet.  Tell you what, if people want a sequel, I'll write a lemon into that.  All right?  Tell me what you think, because I really want to do a sequel to this!

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nikki, and Nia, and their mansion, and all the cool little thingy-ma-bobs in the mansion.  CLAMP gets the rest.

Chapter 8: Clow's Dinner & A Protracted Lack Of Privacy

        Keroberos sat at the dining room table, staring at the plate of food set in front of him.  "Um, Reed?"  When Clow looked up, Kero asked, "What is it?"

        Clow stood up and bellowed, "Eat it or I'll turn you into a slow fly!"

        "Why a slow fly?"  The sun guardian asked.

        "Because then one of them," he gestured to the angels who were staring at him like he was crazy, "whom I am going to turn into toads, can eat you."

        Kero slowly nodded and took a bite of the dish.  Clow's face returned to his usual serene smile as he saw the guardian's eyes light up and watched as the lion began to eat rapidly.

        "You're master is schizophrenic," Nickoli whispered.  Clow glared at him and he immediately picked up a fork.  Clow calmed himself, looking expectantly at Yue.

        "Master I don't-" Clow's eyes darkened but before he could say anything, Nickoli shoved a forkful of pasta into the moon angel's mouth.  Through a small grin he whispered, "Indulge the crazy person," as Clow smiled.

        Clow's own thoughts were a bit muddle.  Outside he seemed to enjoy the dinner, but inside him there was enough turmoil to burn down the house.  He had seen, from the kitchen window, Nickoli carry Yue in his arms, though the moon guardian was perfectly capable of flying himself.  The way he had held him longer afterwards, the kind words he could just barely hear from Yue, he even noticed when the darker angel imperceptibly brushed his fingers over the lips of *Clow's* creation.  A familiar wave of possessiveness almost overcame him at the scene.  For an instant the idea of sending Nickoli away and taking Yue for his own was the only option he could think of.  But then he heard Yue teasing his love, smiling with more happiness than Clow had ever seen, over two decades, on the angel's face.  //Would I actually do that?  Would I have enough avarice to take that away from him, to let him fall back into the near depression he had entered?  Isn't it better for me to view that smile, even if it was made for someone else? // The man had started over towards the door to call them in before Kero spotted them.  //I've failed.  What kind of good mage am I if I can barely wish happiness upon my own creations? // The sadness that had entered the man didn't show through at dinner.

        Surprisingly enough, the food was edible.  Though Clow's attempt at stew was, well, disastrous.  They all had a good laugh about it when even the sorcerer admitted how bad it was, by spitting it out on Keroberos.  After dinner, Yue practically dragged Nickoli into his favorite library, where they could see the sunset out of the large windows.  It was peaceful and beautiful, until Clow came running in holding the last desert, Keroberos flying quickly after him.

        The sun lion was crying, "Give me back my beloved food, you evil, EVIL madman!  If you weren't holding that poor, delicious treat hostage, I'd throw so many fireballs at you that they'd need magic to identify your charred remains!"

        Yue watched the scene calmly, while Nickoli stared at the two in confused shock.  Then he laughed a little as Clow made the desert float above his and Kero's heads while they wrestled for supremacy on the library floor.  Eventually, Kero ended up sitting on Clow, who promptly recognized defeat.  Once beaten, the magician allowed the last of the desert cake to fall into Keroberos' possession.  The four talked and laughed for a while, until Clow had to go clean the kitchen and Kero wandered onto the other side of the library.

        "This is so nice," Nickoli sighed, "but it's something I'll never have.  You, Clow and Keroberos are real family to each other.  Nia and I simply live together, when a problem arises I protect her, but sometimes it feels like we're strangers."

        "How could you feel that way about your Mistress?  I don't mean it's wrong, it is simply that even the most base creation I've encountered feel some deeper connection with their creators."  The distance between Ms. Sotalia and her protector puzzled Yue.

        "You make me feel defective," the dark angel said quietly, and waved away Yue's apologies, mumbling, "I know you didn't mean to."  Nickoli lowered his head, thinking deeply as he sat.  "I don't feel any connection to her, not at all.  It doesn't even feel like she gives me power, our relationship is empty.  Although I listen to her, I don't feel that pull most guardians do to help their master.  I don't know when she's in danger, unless it's obvious or she tells me, I can't anticipate her needs, I don't even understand her motives or thought process like you and Keroberos do for Clow.  I can disobey her as easily as I can walk."

        These issues were a bit disconcerting to Nickoli, and they worried Yue in the fact that it made no sense.  Yue bent down on one knee and put his arm around the other angel, who was becoming more and more of a mystery to him.  Although Nickoli was usually cheerful, the moon guardian could sometimes detect something strange beneath the surface.  There were times when Nikki's eyes held a fierce viciousness, or even a slight disorientation.  Flashes of predatory instincts overtook Nickoli, like when he threw the Gretchumanian out the window.  Most of these moments passed quickly with no effect on the outside, but Yue could feel the inner turbulence of his beloved.  Like there were two halves of Nickoli, each one wanting to be dominant, but so far one side was staying in control, or they were balancing out.  Yue had a feeling that it was the dark angel's other side that destroyed that room.

        Yue began to understand the nearly split personality quality the being had.  Though Nickoli controlled the elements, everything had to have it's opposite, in his case it would have to involve nature, feasibly light and darkness.  Nikki had been created alone, discarding the property that the Chinese knew as yin and yang.  An opposite was needed for Nickoli's kind, energetic personality, the light, so magic was creating an opposing personality inside the same mind, dark.  When these thoughts entered Yue's mind, he immediately realized, //If Nia doesn't do something about this, he'll go insane. // The question was, why would Nia create only one protector, probably knowing he'd develop such violent impulses, and then make him so disconnected from her?

        Yue pushed these thoughts aside.  Whatever was troubling Nickoli, he would still love him.  No matter what, even if he wanted to, Yue would always retain feelings of love for the being, no matter how he changed.  For someone can only change so much, and deep down the basic elements of a person never shift.  When Nikki knew enough about it himself, he would tell Yue.  Yue ran his fingers over the jewel around the other angel's throat, and he then began kissing below the cloth, and since they were behind one of the stacks Keroberos couldn't see them.  The sun guardian heard a small noise, and a soft thump as Nickoli's shoulder accidentally bumped a book off a shelf, but he ignored the sounds and walked briskly out of the room.  Yue drew Nickoli up and claimed his lips.  In the background, the sun was no more and night had begun.

        Eventually it was time for everyone to get some sleep, gaining energy for the upcoming day.  Goodnights were said, and Nickoli stopped at Yue's door with the moon guardian before going to his own room.  Pulling Nikki down, Yue brushed his lips over the taller angel's and then Nikki tried to pull away.  Tried being the key word, because the shorter angel didn't let him go.

        "I've made a decision," the moon angel whispered.

        Breathlessly, Nickoli replied, "And that would be?"  Hoped tinged the guardians voice.

        "You're not spending this night alone."  Nickoli smiled as Yue pulled him in to the room and shut the door behind them.

~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*  ~*

        The next morning, Clow and Keroberos were awake long before Nickoli or Yue.  Kero wanted to go upstairs and see why both were still asleep.  Clow himself wanted to know what happened and had to distract the sun guardian with breakfast.  Meanwhile, he crept upstairs to sate his curiosity.  He decided to go to Yue's room first.

        When the magician opened the door quietly, he really, really wished he hadn't.  There were the two angels, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, sheet pulled up around both their waists.  It was the most beautiful scene Clow had ever beheld, until Nickoli woke up.  As he did so he spotted Clow and groaned.  That awoke Yue, who had his back to his master.

        Nickoli mumbled something to himself about no privacy, which caused the moon guardian to ask, "What do you mean?"

        "It's nothing, beautiful angel," he kissed him on the cheek.  "Go back to sleep."  Yue wrapped his arms tighter around Nickoli and closed his eyes.  The younger being made motions to Clow, obviously wanting him to leave.  Luckily, the magician took a hint.

        The dark angel held Yue closer, and the moon guardian laughed a little.  "Mmm, you're warm," he said as he pushed himself against Nickoli and purred a bit.  It was Nikki's turn laugh and he then kissed Yue's neck.

        "It took you all night to notice that?"  Yue looked at his lover and paused.

        "What is it about you that makes me melt?"  He asked quietly.

        Nickoli kissed him in reply, "Maybe it's the fact I love you."

        Smiling, Yue closed his eyes, "That must be it."

        After a short time, both angels realized how late it had become.  Rising, they dressed slowly, pausing every so often to tease or kiss the other.  Yue wanted to check in with Clow and make sure everything was running smoothly, and Nickoli wanted to go outside.  For the moment they parted, Yue traveling to his master's study and the taller angel wandering lazily out to the garden.

        When Yue entered his master's study, Clow smirked and asked, "Well good morning, or should I say good afternoon.  Did you both sleep well?"  The moon guardian smiled almost shyly, trying not to reveal the blush that was threatening to stain his cheeks.  He nodded mutely, relaxing as Clow smiled.  "You know I'm happy for you.  You seemed so lonely, I began to feel I was being unfair by not exposing you to more people."

        "No, it wasn't you Clow.  I didn't even realize I was lonely until I met him."

        "Do you love him?"  Clow asked the question quietly, to mask the jealousy he felt and the small amount of regretful bitterness he tried to withhold.  //If I hadn't introduced him to Nia and Nickoli, he might have been mine...but what kind of repercussions might that have had on him when he's forced to give me up?  Things are better this way, he's genuinely in love and happy.  Plus, Nickoli too is a guardian, so he'll live as long as Yue.  They may be separated for a while, but they do love one another and will always find their ways back together.  I'm surer of that than I am of the sun rising tomorrow morning. //

        "Yes, I love him.  I never even thought I was capable of this emotion before... it's slightly bewildering, but pleasant in a dizzying way.  The best part is, he loves me too."  Yue was now definitely blushing, and his smile was sweeter than any Clow had ever seen him express before.

        //This was most certainly the right thing. //  "Good.  Why don't you go to him then?  He has to go home in a few days."

        "Um, I have to ask you something though first, Master."

        Clow paused, not liking the serious tone in Yue's voice and the worried expression on the angel's face as he stood in front of the mage's desk.  "What's wrong?"

        "It's... It's about Nikki.  Nia created him, just him alone."  Clow nodded, now knowing what the guardian was concerned about, but letting him continue his explanation, "Everything must have its opposing force in magic, and Nickoli has nothing.  I've heard of some guardians that have amazing close bonds with their Masters that counteracts their magic, or some sort of substitute opposing factor, but Nickoli has no such bond with his mistress... I fear..."

        Clow put his hand on Yue's, "It's all right, you can say it."

        "I'm afraid he might loose sanity if Nia doesn't do something about it.  The magic inside him senses the lack of an inverse, and eventually it will create a split personality to form the parallels of light and dark.  His current mindset being light, and the other dark.  He won't be... sane anymore, and none of it would be his fault!  It would be Nia's foolishness and disregard, and he'd have to suffer!"  The silver haired man's voice dropped, "In fact I believe he's already suffering for it..."

        Clow bowed his head.  He had deeply hoped that there were no noticeable signs of Nia's mistake yet, but apparently the darkness inside Nickoli was spreading faster than either of them expected.  "That's what Nia has been doing lately."  Yue looked up in shock at his master.  "She realized what would happen to her guardian, so she's been locking herself away for days, simply working on a solution to save him.  She's very close, and within the next six months should have something that will postpone it greatly, if not stop it all together.  Yes, I knew, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  But you cannot tell him.  If his subconscious knows this information, he's doomed.  It is within his subconscious that the problems are arising, so the new personality that he's suppressing back there would do all it could to reach complete fruitation.  It would be unconscious folly.  As it is, he should last many months, maybe almost a year.  I've begun trying to help Nia as well, but there is only so much either of us can do.  I've found some new texts, but I have to translate them, and that will take time.  Please Yue, don't loose faith in him.  He needs your support, in fact it would help him resist the insanity that's spreading through his psyche."

        Yue gazed at nothing for a long while.  Doubts passed through his mind like clouds over the sun, and he forced them away.  "Thank you for finally telling me.  I'll make sure he doesn't find out.  I have one more question:  would anything speed up this transformation?"

        "What do you mean?  Help it along?  Well, besides the knowledge of it's limited amount of time, like I said earlier, a powerful force of dark magic or an overly traumatic event would push its progression along much."  Clow asked quietly, "Why do you question me on such? Is something causing him extended difficulties?"

        "No, I was just wondering... I best be going... Thank you, Master."  Yue mumbled his response and turned around, swiftly exiting.

        "You're lying to me, my Moon Angel," Clow whispered to himself, "But he must have told you something private, and you would never break his trust if it was not necessary.  I envy him, how he can confide in you and you in him, and I envy your love for him.  But it is out of my control now, I see.  Even if I was to be selfish, I could no longer control your emotions.  You are no longer closed in and kept exclusively to me.  I believe your beginning to receive your first bit of real life, and you will also get many surprises, pleasant and not."

        As Yue strolled out the door into the garden, he found a rather disturbing sight.  Nickoli was standing with a small, yellow and red bird perched on his hand.  He pet its head gently with one finger, smiling at it.  Suddenly the smile faded, and a strange look overcame his features.  He began regarding the bird coldly, raised an eyebrow and for a moment Yue thought he was going to crush the bird in his palm.  Nickoli's eyes went wide as he quickly released the small creature.  It flew swiftly away, making repressed noises of terror and fear that had come instinctually at Nickoli's sudden change.  The tall, dark haired angel sat at the edge of a fountain, letting his long black and red streaked locks hide his face.  The moon guardian silently approached and sat down, wrapping his arms around his lover.

        Nickoli looked as if he were about to explain, but Yue stopped him, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

        Nickoli stared at Yue, and brushed the hair out of his own eyes.  "Yue, I have no idea what's going on with me lately.  But I want you to know, and always remember this, that as long as I exist, I'll be in love with you.  No matter what, you own my heart."

        Yue smiled and rested his head on the other's shoulder.  "That is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me, or ever will.  I would return the gesture, but you stole my heart the moment you walked into Nia's library."


	9. Ends

A/N:  Thank you so much for the reviews!  No one generally reviews me, so the people who do might as well be God revealing Himself to me!  I love you guys!  One note: At the song, the lines in (* Lyrics*) are from Yue's perspective, or could be, and the (~Lyrics~) in those marks would be Nickoli's POV.  I'm a music junky, so I throw bits of songs into almost everything I write.  I know it annoys the hell out of some, but I can't help it.  So arigatou, and on with the show.  Warning: The happiness definitely starts draining away here, and things take quite a jump from uneasy to just flat out bad.

Chapter 9:  Ends

        Before anyone knew it, the week was over and Nickoli had to return to his home, Nia's empty-feeling mansion.  Yue and Nikki had one last moment of privacy.  "I swear, we'll be together again, soon.  I'll find some way," the dark angel said mischievously.

        "I know, but I don't want to let you go.  You've taught me so much..."

        Nickoli was kissing the moon guardian's earlobe, drawing sighs from his lover.  He whispered, "Well, you couldn't stay a virgin forever."  Yue growled at him playfully.

        "Mmm, wasn't talking about that," speech was difficult with Nickoli acting the way he was.  The taller man stopped, sensing Yue's difficulty with the farewell.

        "I meant what I said.  This isn't really good-bye, it's more of a 'See-you-later'.  I love you too much to leave you alone.  I've got a little something for you though.  It was given to me when I was younger, but it suits you much better."  Nickoli pulled a necklace out of nowhere.  On a thin silver chain hung a polished, solid silver crescent moon.  In the smooth curve of the celestial symbol, an amethyst crystal was suspended.

        Yue's eyes went wide, and he put it on immediately. "Thank you, it's so beautiful.  Somewhat a forget me not, if we don't see each other for a while," he smiled,  "I love you too, I'm going to miss you, even if you're only gone a short time.  I can't help it; I'm still going to wish you were here and all that sappy junk.  I also wish I had something to give you in return for this-"

        "You've already given me the world and the stars beyond it, not to mention the moon."

        "You know, you're way too poetic to be a fighter."  Nickoli blinked, not realizing how he sounded, and Yue laughed at the cute face he made.

        The dark angel shook his head and continued, "Make sure you get Kero back.  I can't believe some of the things you let him get away with."  Nickoli kissed Yue once, softly on the mouth.  "I better go to the foyer, Nia's waiting."

        The pair walked downstairs, Nickoli walking in front of the more reluctant Yue.  Nia stood by the door, one of the Gretchumanians with her.  She looked haggard, and Nickoli was immediately concerned.  Maybe they weren't magically close, but the two still viewed each other as friends and lifelines.

        "What happened?  Are you alright, Mistress?"  Nia noted the proper honorific, and smiled faintly.

        "You used to call me Conniving Bitch."

        "Yes, but that was when it appeared you had slept and eaten for the past week," Nickoli's eyes softened from their near panic at seeing the woman's shaky smile.  He realized she needed his teasing right then, it was something she could use to ground herself.  He sighed over-dramatically, "God, I leave you alone for a few days, and the next I see you it's obvious you didn't take care of yourself.  Do you need me to remind you to eat?"

        Nia actually laughed a bit at him, moved closer, and said quietly so Yue didn't hear, "Someone got action..."

        Nickoli blushed deeply, biting his lower lip.  "Is it that obvious?"

        "To me, yes.  You seem so relaxed when last I saw and you were kind of uptight.  Then that moon angel comes strolling in and you're whipped.  And now look at you, making lovey eyes at each other like schoolboys."

        "I have no idea why I bother to try and be civil with you."  Nickoli squeezed Yue's hand a final time.

        "We best be going, I left the other Gretchumanians unattended in the house, that's a bad idea..."

        "Then why'd you do it?"  Nickoli said sarcastically.  "Get moving, Conniving Bitch."

        "Shut up you paranoid pyromaniac."  Nia smiled, thinking to herself, {It's hard to believe he's capable of killing us all, and doesn't even realize it.}

        "Hey, it's not my fault I was created with a fondness for fire." The dark angel said with pretend incorruption that was purposefully false.

        The dark haired angel helped the sorceress into the waiting carriage, took one last, lingering look at Yue, and disappeared into the door.  Clow and Yue waved good-bye, the angel more reluctantly, and Kero shouted his farewells.  "You better come back sometime, crow feathers, I still think I can beat you in a race if I had more time to warm up!"

        {Sure, of course you could Kero.}   They heard Nickoli's voice mentally, dripping friendly sarcasm.  {Angel, Yue, I love you.  I'll miss you, but before you know it, I might show up again.  Maybe when you least expect it.  Until next time, beloved.}   The last few sentences were just between the two angelic guardians.  Yue returned the sentiment.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

        Soon after that, Nickoli began visiting Yue at night, while Nia was lost in a deep, coma-like sleep.  One particular visit was distressing.

        Yue awoke to find his balcony doors open, gentle breeze blowing the cool night air into the room.  A silhouette was sitting out on the balcony railing.  Only in a pair of loose, light blue satin pants, the moon angel walked silently out into the night.  On the railing sat Nickoli, but his clothes were different than usual.  He was wearing loose black cloth pants, a dark red shirt that buttoned up the front.  Instead of a sash around his waist, there was a dark brown leather sword belt hanging low on his hip, housing a deadly, jagged edged silver blade.  His hair had been pulled back, but some must have fallen out as he flew over because it was windblown and tousled.

        Yue wrapped his arms around the other man, who was actually crying silently.  "What happened?  Is something wrong with Nia?  Are you alright?"

        "I killed it," Nickoli's voice was hoarse, "I didn't mean to, but it happened.  I was training, it was late but I had so much energy and couldn't get to sleep.  So I went downstairs, grabbed my sword and started practicing.  But it came in, that stupid wolf thing, and kept on growling at me and trying to bite me, so I just snapped and went at it with the sword..." That's when Yue noticed that the blade hanging by Nikki's leg was colored with red on the sharp side of it.

        "You killed one of the Gretchumanians?  Was it because of what's been happening to you lately?"  The dark haired angel nodded without saying a word, and buried his head in Yue's shoulder.  Yue watched in amazed horror as the blood dissolved off the sword.  The silver haired angel bit his lip to keep from crying, because he remembered all too clearly what Clow had told him.  He might loose the one he loves.

        "They disappear once they die, so she won't figure out it's me and I'm not going to tell her.  Yue, I can't control myself anymore..."

        // Oh God no... //  "Shh, it's all right, just stay here and calm down."  //This can't be happening, not so fast! Clow said it would be a year...//  "I'm sure if you focus, you can keep this under control."  //What if he looses it?  If he kills Nia?  Will Clow be forced to destroy him?  How fast is he loosing control?  Was this just a temporary slip up, or is it more permanent? // Yue kissed the man on the head, and then softly on the lips, keeping his frightened, doubtful thoughts to himself.  "You're the strongest person I know.  If anyone can beat this, it's you." //and that's the truest reassurance I can give you. //

        Nickoli attempted a smile, "I knew coming here was the right thing to do," He hugged the moon guardian close to himself, "I just thought if I could get to you, I'd be okay, everything would sort out.  I need you," he whispered.

        //God, please help him. //

        [God, please help me.]

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

        On another night, much, much warmer than the previous ones, Nickoli visited in a drastically different mood.  The moon angel woke to find Nikki only wearing his pants, leaning on the bed next to the guardian's previously sleeping form.  The air was heavy with humidity and heat.  Immediately Yue was enchanted, enthralled by the darkness in his lover's gaze, but taken off guard as well.  He pulled the dark angel onto him, and Nickoli stared into his eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever.  Suddenly his lips were pressed to the pale ones of Yue, with a crushing force and brutal hunger that slightly frightened the moon being.

        Usually Nickoli would offer a greeting, or ask to be let inside.  This time, he hadn't uttered a single word and was quickly making himself dominant over Yue.  The black haired creature was forceful, emitting a dark passion and strength that Yue hadn't felt before.  It should have scared him, but Yue always tried to trust Nickoli, even though he knew what could possibly be happening to his lover. //It could not possibly take effect this soon, could it?  But what about that time he came and had killed the Gretchumanian? //.  But the elemental guardian had his lover's wrists pinned to the bed, harshly digging his fingers into the soft white skin.  He was kissing so hard it seemed as though he wished to devour the moon guardian.  A dark, feral growl leapt from the visiting angel's throat.  It was then that Yue did begin to get nervous, and summed up enough strength to push Nickoli off.

        "Nikki, stop, please, what are doing?"  Yue's face was filled with hurt, both physical and emotional, because of the pain his beloved inflicted on his wrists and lips.  He was confused as to why Nikki would act in such a manner, and this disturbing behavior caused a small amount of fear in light of what Nickoli and Clow had told the guardian.  Nickoli faltered and stopped, staring at Yue in confusion, then dumb shock and finally great, heart wrenching pain.

        At first the dark eyed being's voice refused to work, and he seemed choked, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out from it.  When he did finally speak, it was in hoarse tones, as if he hadn't used his voice in weeks.  "Yue I- I never meant to hurt you..." He pulled a hand across his lips, "I didn't even mean to come here, especially not now... I'm sorry... so sorry, for everything, for me..." He stood rapidly and looked around frantically, like a recently trapped animal.  When he spoke again his voice was stronger, but there was a terrified, frantic edge to it, "I have to get out of here, I don't know if I can..."

        "No, wait!"  The moon guardian stood and pleaded, wanting his lover to unburden himself, wanting to help save the being's sanity.

        Nickoli didn't hear as he exited the balcony, flying off with all the speed he could muster.  Yue didn't realize until later that Nickoli had been loosing control and may have hurt him.  It was the last time he ever saw the dark angel.

  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *

        (*What ravages of spirit, conjured this tempestuous rage

        Created you a monster, broken by the rules of love

        And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do

        Oh, and fate has led you through it

        You do what you have to do...*)

        (~And I have the sense to recognize, I don't know how to let you go...

        ...I'm ever swiftly moving trying to escape this desire

        The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do

        ... I know I can't be with you, I do what I have to do.~)

                                        ~Sarah McLachlan: "Do What You Have To Do"

  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~  * ~


	10. Nightmares And Horrors

A/N:  Well, no one reviews this story either, but I'll keep writing it as a personal obsession.  I told you guys it wasn't over… hehehe, wait till you see the evil I have in store for poor Nikki, and of course a bit more pain for Clow and Yue.  Because we all love to see them in pain!  MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Pity Nia, and who exactly is causing all the trouble, a behind the scenes adversary not yet revealed?  Well, someone pretty damn evil and very insane is about to make his appearance…

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nickoli and Nia, along with her other creations, and the plot. I also own Tristan, who will be quite a major player in this once it gets going.  Everyone else belongs to CLAMP, but the plot is original and mine.  Please leave a review, and enjoy!

Chapter 10:  Nightmares and Horrors 

        Eventually, Nia found out her protector had been leaving the house at night, and became enraged.  She forbid him to leave the manor or its grounds.  The farthest away Nickoli could go was the surrounding woods.  No one understood her sudden change in attitude, and Clow became uneasy.  Still, the mage left Nia on her own, believing if the other truly wanted or needed help she would ask for it.

        Nothing was heard from Nia or Nickoli for nearly half a year, until Nia came riding up on an exhausted horse.  She practically fell off the animal, and Yue was there just in time to stop her descent to the hard packed earth.  Clow crouched close by as Kero came out holding a pail of water in his mouth.

        "Nia!  Nia what's wrong?  What happened?!  NIA!"  Clow was nearly frantic, and had to stop and calm himself.  "Yue, take her inside,"  he instructed after he took the water and poured some through her parched and swollen lips, which were cracked and bleeding.  He also wiped her face a bit, trying to get some of the blood off her features and pull a response from the unconscious woman.  "Please be all right," the very distraught mage mumbled, pressing his lips lightly to Nia's forehead before allowing Yue to employ his deceptively large amount of strength to move the woman into his house.

  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~  ( * * )  ~

        The high-pitched, piercing scream echoed through the dark halls of the Reed mansion.  In one of the many guest rooms, three doors down from the room Nickoli had spent his week in, or at least the first night, an unconscious woman screamed.  She was worn out and weak, too thin and too pale.  Wounds had been found all over her legs, chest, arms, stomach and back, and she had lost much blood.  The woman's back arched as she released another bloodcurdling cry.

        Clow ran to the room but stopped in the doorway, staring as he realized it was her nightmares, claiming her once again.  Yue came up behind his master, standing silent and still, watching the woman writhe in pain that there was no more outward cause for.  Whatever had happened to Nia, she hadn't recovered mentally.  The sorceress had come riding in three nights prior, and hadn't woken up once since she collapsed off her mount.  The closest she came to consciousness was these grisly nightmares.  Who knew what she was seeing?  Nia had been hurt and left somewhere for days, no food or water.  Somehow she managed to escape, to find a horse and order it to the only place she could go to for help, Clow's home.  The screams started last night, early, and continued on and off since then.  In the daylight hours she was usually quiet, as if she could feel the comforting sunlight through her closed eyelids.  No one was sure if she'd live.

        Tonight she started another round, but this time Nia's body moved.  That hadn't happened before, she had lain there as if dead, screams tearing her throat every so often, but no other movements.  Kero too had arrived, and for a moment Clow was angry with himself for standing there and observing the woman, a close friend of his, in pain, whether it was physical or mental.  He felt like scum, watching her as if it was some interesting specimen or one of the shows for children at a carnival.  He instead steeled himself and went over next to Nia's bed, grasping her hand firmly and trying to give any reassurance he could.  Clow could attempt to calm her with magic, but he body and psyche were far too imbalanced, making it a dangerous move that could permanently damage her mentally and maybe physically.

        Finally, after three solid nights and two straight days, Nia awoke.  There was one last final scream that brought her to consciousness.  Her eyes shot open at the name she herself hollered, and her body went bolt upright and ridged in bed.  Yue's own eyes widened and he began to tremble visibly, but he didn't move to the woman as Clow did.  Nia just said it again, but this time she whispered, "Nikki... Nickoli..."

        "Nia!  Nia!  What happened?  You're going to be all right, you're safe in my house, nothing will come for you here."

        "Oh Clow, Clow I *failed* him!"  Her frame was wracked with tearing sobs.  "When I found him I promised I'd protect him, that he would be able to remain sweet and innocent and happy like he was when he was little, but he's not, he hasn't been, and now Tristan has him, I failed!"  She was screaming hysterically, tears streaming down her gaunt cheeks, throat raw and voice scratchy.  Her hands shook violently and she sobbed into Clow's shoulder, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.  Nia's proclamation was said in a burst of expression, a sudden outpouring of sounds formed into syllables that made up words and ultimately sentences, noises made by a human throat that were useless to other people half way around the world.  This unexpected articulation froze Yue's blood.  The moon guardian, along with everyone else, knew whom the 'he' in Nia's ranting was.

        "Calm yourself, please my friend, whatever happened you need to tell us and we can hopefully be of assistance."  Clow soft voice, and a bit of underlying magic, had a soothing affect on the haggard, injured woman.

        "Four days before I escaped, at night actually, I kept having this weird feeling, like someone else was in the house.  I searched for Nickoli, but I couldn't find him.  I walked upstairs, and I heard noises coming from his rooms.  I know I promised not to enter without his permission, but I was worried so I.... Tristan knocked him out just as I opened the door, he knelt by Nickoli and then he smiled at me and said, "Oh, thank you my sister, for taking such good care of my property in my extended absence.  I hope you'll excuse my tardiness in picking him up, but I ran into a bit of turbulence.  My, but he's grown!  So powerful, and very, *very* handsome."  Nickoli was on the ground, and he leaned over and kissed him and then he shot at me with those energy blasts, you remember Clow, the ones he learned at the academy, the ones the instructor didn't want to teach him because they were too powerful and no one could defend against them, but the elders made the instructor teach him anyway, because back then they thought Tristan was good, that he'd help people, and he was in advanced training and was already so good at everything else.  My mother always said she liked Tristan more than me, that he had more power and more flair and more intelligence, but then he killed her so she couldn't say that, not to me anymore..."  Clow of course, had no idea what Nia was talking about, but it apparently had something to do with her past and this person called Tristan.

        Clow touched Nia gently, sending some more comforting magic to calm her once again.  Yue stepped into the room, leaned down in front of the sorceress and said fiercely, "Who's Tristan, what has he done with Nikki?"

        She laughed a little, swaying back and forth, eyes closing momentarily and opening again with a struggle.  "It is funny you still call him Nikki,"  She laughed again, "Calling the dead person by a nickname."

        "He's not dead!"  Growled the moon guardian, half shouting.

        "Hmm, if he's lucky he is."  Suddenly the sorceress tensed, and spoke through clenched teeth, "Tristan's *special*, he's always been special.  He's younger than me, but even after I created something as close to human as Liletou, he had to go much farther and create Nickoli."  Nia's voice lightened into fond remembrance, "I remember when he first brought Nickoli out for mummy and papa and I to see.  Nikki looked to be about three or four, and he was such a little darling.  He followed Tristan everywhere, did whatever he wanted but was still so cute and amusing, carefree and somehow independent, and Tristan looked at him this way he never looked at anything before, and Nickoli grew so quickly, but not any faster than a normal child."  Her voice sank to the tone of a frightened child recalling a bad dream, "I remember when I said, 'Little brother, you've outdone yourself' and he glared at me.  I remember when Nickoli was seven and Tristan was fourteen, and he kissed Nickoli square on the lips, and that's when mummy realized there might be something wrong with Tristan, when he did that and started saying weird things... talking in metaphors...  No one did anything about it, but when papa stopped Tristan from kissing Nickoli again Tristan killed papa and that made mummy afraid and angry, so she tried to lock him up, but that made Tristan angry so he killed her too.  After that I had to seal him."

        "Tristan is your brother, isn't he?  The man from the portrait you hung in one of Nickoli's rooms.  Are you saying that Tristan was really the one to create Nickoli?"  Yue was astounded, and looked about ready to throttle out what little life there still was in the worn sorceress.  The woman slumped back on the bed, as if her sudden outbursts of events had stripped her of remaining strength, and Yue's deducing the truth had sapped her voice.  Clow gently laid her back on the soft mattress.

        "Now is not the time, Yue.  Let her rest, and then you'll get answers, as will the rest of us."  Clow stood, and motioned for his guardians to follow him out the door.  He explained what he knew quietly as they walked down the hall.  "I knew Tristan was Nia's brother.  Met him once, and you wouldn't believe how kind and charming he can seem.  His magic is extremely powerful, and could be stronger than my own by now.  I also had knowledge that he once had some connection to Nickoli, but I never knew he *created* him.  Nickoli himself doesn't even remember Tristan, Nia replaced his memories of his early childhood with some false but believable images.  I knew something was amiss, but I should have realized that Tristan had something to do with it.  Tristan was sealed away when Nickoli was eight, and that's probably when Nia started taking care of him."

        "That explains their lack of a connection,"  Yue mumbled.  The other guardian and Clow gave him curious looks.  "Nickoli told me of feeling distant from Nia.  He said he had no pull to obey her, couldn't understand her thought process like most guardians can, and didn't even feel like he drew power from her.  He'd also been discovering new powers and strengths, but he said they felt evil, like he shouldn't have them and they were rooted in dark magic."  Yue purposefully left out the information on Nickoli's inclination towards violence at times.

        "Alright," Clow sighed and bowed his head in thought, while quietly ordering, "Yue, would you please make some food for Nia, something light like soup?  She needs to eat and build up her strength, but I don't want her having anything that's too rich.  Kero, I want you to keep listening, and call me if you hear anything strange."

        "Yes Master."  Both said shortly, more preoccupied with thinking than niceties.  Yue headed off to the kitchen, while Kero stayed on the floor they were housing Nia in.  His sharp, animal hearing would pick up any noise from the woman.  Clow retreated to a nearby library to think things over and try to piece together what he knew with the information that had been revealed that evening.  Not only that, but he had to work through his feelings.

        Lately, Clow had been especially worried for Nia, and it made him rethink how much the sorceress meant to him.  Was she really just a friend...?  // Yes.  Because even if I'm thinking of her, all Yue has to do is walk in the room and all other thoughts dissolve.  Poor Yue, I really fouled things up this time.  If only I had paid attention to his nervous warnings, how he had wanted us to check on Nia and Nickoli.  I should have listened to him, but I was so convinced that Nia didn't want us there, or need us there.  Or was it something else?  Did I not want Yue to see Nickoli again?  Maybe my subconscious is playing a part in this... //  Clow sat and came up with a million ways of how this was his entire fault.

        The next morning, Nia's condition had improved enough for her to be coherent.  She had more control over herself, and more strength.  After everyone gathered in her room, she began to explain what she had only hinted at before.


	11. What Shadows Reside in the Heart

A/N:  Clow'd9- I'm not telling you how Touya will factor in later!  You'll have to wait and see! And the bit about Nikki and Clow having a fight… great idea, really, but I've got news: Nickoli isn't **coming** back…

And Tristan is psycho, but it's not always so noticeable… (Sigh) well, you'll see what I mean!  A few more explanations before things get going even more!

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nickoli and Nia, along with her other creations, and the plot. I also own Tristan, who will be quite a major player in this once it gets going.  Everyone else belongs to CLAMP, but the plot is original and mine.  Please leave a review, and enjoy!

Chapter 11:  What Shadows Reside in the Heart

        "Yes, Tristan Sotalia is my brother. I am nearly twenty years older than he, as my mother gave birth to me when she was seventeen.  After Tristan was born, my entire family could tell he was magically gifted, even more so than our parents and myself.  My family was a fairly large clan of sorcerers in France, who Tristan systematically killed later.  I'm the only survivor, besides him.  He was trained as soon as he could understand spoken word.  But deep down, inside his mind, something was and still is apparently very wrong.  At first no one noticed other than myself, for I knew that his power was too great, too black to be normal.  He was accomplishing magical incantations that took lifetimes of work for other sorcerers, and then creating his own, before he even reached teenage years.

        "By age ten he had his own staff, his own variation of magic, and Nickoli.  Nickoli was small, he was created as a three year old, so while he thinks he's only two years younger than you, Yue, in reality he missed the first three years of his life, making him five years your junior."  Yue nealry choked.  //He said he was eighteen... He's only *sixteen*?!// The moon guardian hid his inner panic from the others, thinking, // Within most cultures that's still considered as childhood!  And I... we... // Since Yue's thoughts were not known to the others.  Nia continued. "Since Tristan himself was so young when creating Nickoli, he disregarded the properties of what I believe you call yin and yang, opposite forces and balance, so he created but one guardian.  Nickoli was very intelligent from the start, just like his master.  He had perfected speech a month after his creation, could defeat a master in martial arts three months after that, and immediately had an affinity for the sword.  Tristan once said to him, "He who lives by the sword will also die by it."  He'd say little things like this often, but that one I remember distinctly.  Nikki was seven, and Tristan was fourteen, and my brother had kissed Nickoli just after uttering the words.

        "My parents discovered Tristan's attraction to Nickoli, though the guardian was still so unbelievably young, having accidentally seen this kiss.  Nickoli was far too young to understand, and too loyal to question his master.  At first, they thought nothing would come of it, that it was a one-time event and would cease immediately with Tristan seeing the error of his ways.  But my father caught him again, and stopped Tristan.  That's when Tristan lost control, and most sanity, and killed him.  My mother uncovered Tristan's horrific actions, and set out to seal my brother.  Tristan anticipated this move and set a deadly trap for her, one that ultimately ended her life after much pain.  Note, all this was done in front of Nickoli, who was simply a frightened and traumatised child.  Later, I ambushed Tristan with the help of another sorcerer and sealed him in his own locked chest he used to keep some things of personal value.  Someone must have released him accidentally, and he must have destroyed them.

        "When Tristan was sealed, I took Nickoli and locked his memories of Tristan away in the back of his mind, for it was impossible to erase them completely.  All the things Tristan said and did to the angel were forgotten.  I replaced these with memories of a happier childhood, with less dysfunction.  Of course, I left some problems, like creating another death for my parents, because I didn't want them to be so perfect they were obviously false.  That's why Nickoli never suspected anything, the memories he had were average, believable, even probable, and in all likeliness would have happened had I truly been his creator and Tristan not existed.  But when Nikki was nine, a year after Tristan was imprisoned, those tattoos appeared on him.  I was scared unto death by the sight of them.  The roses, moon and thorns were Tristan's symbol, much as the sun and moon are yours, Clow.  The phases of the moon were a special obsession of Tristan's.  He had his own symbolic system for them, that the full moon meant rebirth and new moon meant death, but not in the conventional sense.  His power was at its height on nights when there was no moon, because of the increased darkness.  All things are free in death, all things are known.  Rebirth can represent the closing of these doors, information that is known to us only in death is lost when we regain life.  It was very confusing to me, but he understood it perfectly...

        "It was then I knew Tristan would have an affect on Nickoli no matter where he was.  It frightened me, these markings, because it displayed just how far Tristan's power could reach, and that it was strong enough to accomplish something so minor and detailed while still being sealed.  Time passed, and Nickoli grew, at first remaining much the way he was at a younger age, sweet, funny, and kind.  But Tristan was always attracted to darkness, and the darkness that he instilled in Nickoli became harder and harder for Nikki's receding childhood to mask.  He was more serious, stronger, and became absolutely beautiful.  As a child, he had been cute, but in the awkward way of chldren.  He looked almost girlish, and like his legs were too long and thin for him, as a fawn not yet grown, and his fingers and hands too delicate to handle a sword that well, his features too pretty to promise a good-looking young man.  But when he grew, his legs remained long, his hands and fingers remained long and delicate, but all proportioned out with his maturing appearance."  Nia paused for the first time and laughed quietly, "It seemed as though I put him to bed one night, tucking him in with a story, and when he woke the next morning I was staring at a beautiful young man who was leaving with a *friend* for the night."  The way Nia spoke the word friend, it was obvious that she meant a lover.

        "Another of Tristan's effects was Nickoli's... sexuality.  I know this is painfully personal, but it needs to be said.  I found out he wasn't a virgin and had been with men and women.  He revealed this information all in the same argument, while I shouted at him and he stood there laughing, like Tristan would have.  I began to gage at which points Tristan was most powerful by Nickoli's mood.  If Tristan were weak, he'd be tired and calm, more of the friendly, kind gentleman that I'd tried to raise him as.  But when Tristan had power, he was restless, sarcastic, wild... and all the more alluring to the average person.  These signs stopped a little over a year ago, both sides of his personality melding together and balancing out.  I now know it was because my brother had been gathering power and was preparing to escape, or call someone to the chest to release him.  But it was like Nickoli could be two people, one I helped grow up and the dark other I didn't even know.  I knew some of this was because of the way Tristan had made him, and also because of the imbalance of magic within him.  That's what I've been working on all these months; a cure to help him retain sanity.

        "A few nights ago, Tristan came back, destroyed part of my home and took Nickoli off with him.  I don't know where, I don't know how to find them, and really I have no claim to.  Nickoli is Tristan's creation, his rightful possession, if you'll excuse the coarseness of this statement, and I don't have the right to come between a mage and his own guardian, whether or not that mage is fit to instruct the being.  I honestly think Nickoli's better off deceased.  Only the gods know what that abomination of a man will do to him.  My house is damaged, but not completely destroyed.  I can still sense most of my creations, and thankfully my friend Liletou is alive.  I escaped from beneath the rubble of one wing of my home, and came hear in my delierium, and I thank you deeply for caring for me.  I don't know what I'm going to do about my brother though..." Tears began falling down her face like crystal rain.

        "You have no way of locating them?"  Surprisingly, the soft question came from Keroberos.

        "No,"  Nia practically sobbed.  "I fear I've lost him forever... Poor Nickoli."  Suddenly she looked up at Yue, who was silently gazing at the floor, tears in his eyes and anger on his face.  "I'm so sorry, Yue, you know if there was anything I could do I would."

        "If I ever see your brother, I swear I'll destroy him," the moon angel mumbled quietly.

        "My dear,"  Nia said, strained, "I'll hand you the knife."

        Clow stood abruptly, "There must be something we can do!  He cannot have gone too far, he's only been released for maybe two weeks at most.  It'll take him three times as long to regain his full magical power."

        "That's assuming he doesn't have help, or drain off other magic users,"  Kero pointed out.  His master glared at him, and the lion said, "I hate being the one to pull you down, but it seems I must be the voice of reason in the group for this situation.  I'm not saying you shouldn't search, but we must view this from all angles and explore every possibility."

        "Kero's right,"  Nia wiped her eyes.  "I have enough strength to get out of this bed and do something.  I don't care what you think of my condition,"  Nia said quickly to Clow at the look the mage gave her.  She took to her feet, pulling on her tattered outer robe, which she insisted upon wearing since she'd woken up, and repaired it instantly with magic.  The feat left no outward sign on her, so Clow gave in to her wishes.  "We should start here in England, but after that I can think of the next destination he would go to."

        "I know a spell that is used to locate a specific person's life energy, no matter how far away they are.  We should attempt that also."  Clow went into his study to make  list the materials he would need to perform the spell.  Some were very rare, and he'd probably need to call in some favors to obtain them.  Nia, Kero, and Yue made preparations to journey through the area of England they were in, and as far away from the mansion as they dared to travel.


	12. The House By The Sea

A/N:  I've got to thank people!  Thank you to Clow'd9, Lady Kazune Kikenshi, Pandora, Lady Zephyros, TamChronin, and Kawaii-Tenshi!  You guys absolutely kick ass!  This is the chapter, where the confrontation begins.  I *was not*, repeat, WAS NOT, going to write this with a meeting.  My original plan had been for Nickoli and Tristan to disappear without a trace, but after some goading from certain other author (CoughCough~Clow'd9~ Cough), I figured I should write one.  After all, Clow isn't going to have another chance at a battle with Tristan.  If some things later in the story clash, please point them out, because the next two chapters weren't originally there.  So, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nikki, Tristan, the house they live in, Nia and her numerous creations, and everything else that doesn't already belong to CLAMP.  Arigatou!

Chapter 12:  The House By The Sea 

        Nia stopped and said quickly, "Have you seen a man, about a foot taller than I, with dirty blond hair that was-"

        "Nope, I 'aven't seen 'im."

        That was how many of Nia and Yue's conversations with strangers went.  They had searched for three weeks, describing Nickoli and/or Tristan, asking everyone they met for information and going farther away from the mansion than they originally expected to.  Taverns, towns, cities, farms, everywhere they looked and no evidence was found.  Days had stretched into weeks with no change, and not even the smallest sign from either magician or angel.  Keroberos searched all the woodland areas, forests and such, with no results.  Eventually the three wearily returned to Clow's home, a little over a month after Nickoli's initial disappearance.

        The sorcerer had waited and prepared the spell to be done upon their return, needing even the slightest amount of added strength from his ailing friend.  The sun lion and moon angel could not be present, for it would disrupt the flow of the magic in the room, though Clow worried over how shut off Yue was acting.  Nia and Clow settled into Clow's library, the large one he preferred to perform magic and incantations in.  While Clow had been flourishing under the careful preparation of the spell, focusing his energies and actually causing them to grow, Nia had not been so fortunate.  She seemed to be wilting and loosing power, never having really recovered from her brother's vicious attack.  But she still wanted to help with the spell, and if she gave out Clow could easily pick up the slack.

        They sat in deep concentration, no words passing between them.  Incensed burned in the middle of the small circle they sat in together.  There was a map of Europe placed next to the incense, and after a while it began to glow.  Clow and Nia opened their eyes to watch the progress of the small lights hovering above the map.  Abruptly, they glowed stronger, but the color turned to black.  Nia gasped as she recognized the magic that was filling the room.

        "Tristan!"  She shouted.  The black lights dove in upon one area, close to the seacoast in Italy.  Nia and Clow lost consciousness as someone else commandeered their minds for a minute.

        A deep, sonorous voice sounded in their minds.  (__++  Ah, Clow Reed.  I never expected her to go to you for assistance.  She probably would have run to mother, but wait, mother's temporarily....no, permanently disposed of.  If you're trying to find me, give up.  It's useless, and you know it Mr. Reed.  Hmm, you're doing this for someone else's sake, aren't you?  No matter.  You cannot possibly win mastery over me, despite how powerful you are, or claim to be.

        (__++  I do not wish to engage you or anyone in battle, I simply want to live outside that wretched box my dear, sweet sister locked me in.  I kidnapped my creation because Nia would never have returned him to me, even though he's mine by right.  But he's stubborn!  I returned his memories, the real ones, to him.  They took time to adjust to, and now he's doing a typical thing of a young person.  Fighting authority.  I find that rebelliousness a good trait, just not directed towards me.  Speaking of fighting, he trained and learned even more techniques against your will, didn't he Nia?  Well, that's *MY* guardian... I should let you get back to your futile and fruitless little search.++__)

        Clow sat up immediately, but Nia was slower and he moved across the space between them to help her.  Her magic had dwindled so much that she could barely pull herself into consciousness.  As soon as she did, the tears began again.  The sorcerer assisted Nia into standing, and also helped to seat her on a comfortable chair, briefly embracing her before walking out of the room to where his guardians were waiting for news.

        Their master was about to tell them what the other magic user had thought impossible.  While Tristan had been speaking to them, he'd underestimated Clow's powers.  The magician had been able to find the general area the dark mage was in.

        "Yue, Keroberos," he began, "I did find where he is."  Yue's eyes lit up despite his efforts to seem unaffected.  Clow held up a hand, "I'm not sure of the definite place, but the region I know of.  It's in Italy, along the coast.  There's a simple transportation spell that would only take me a day to prepare, and it would not use much of my energy.  I think Nia should not accompany us.  She's been far too weakened by the ordeal she endured."  He turned, heading to check on the woman, but calling over his shoulder, "Be prepared.  We've no idea what we will face."  The two guardians went their separate ways, not without Kero giving his brother a worried look.  Once the moon guardian was gone, the sun lion padded into the library.

        Clow was explaining the information he'd obtained to Nia, as well as his plan.  Her tears were barely dry, eyes still red and puffy.  At first she argue vehemently about going, but Clow simply left no room for argument.  "You will stay, whether by choice or force," he warned.  Eventually, she ceded, wearily retreating to the room she was given.  Keroberos stared at his master, who had slumped in his red leather chair, hand braced on his forehead and so blocking his face.

        Eventually the creation spoke.  "Are you sure it's a good idea to do this?"  Clow moved his hand and glanced up, eyes betraying an exhaustion that wasn't completely physical.  Kero went on, "What we find there will in all likeliness be Nickoli's remains.  And this mage, you say he's that powerful?  We might have quite a hard time with him...  And what about Yue, who's already distancing himself from us?  If Nickoli is dead, or we can't help him, how do you think my brother will feel?  Are you sure he can deal with this?  Should he even come?"

        Clow stood suddenly and began pacing with such vigor that it astounded the lion.  "Don't you think I've considered all this?  This, inevitably, is my fault when you trace it to the roots.  I was the one who introduced the two, and then I ignored Nia when she and Nickoli needed my assistance the most.  Yue must come, because we'll need all the help we can get.  I must follow Tristan, because he's such a huge threat that I am the only one who could possibly stop him!  Anyone else would be immediately killed, and we cannot leave him to his own devices for too long.  And most of all, Yue deserves closure.  He can't live the rest of eternity never knowing if there was a chance or not!  Yue is strong; whatever comes, whether Nickoli be dead or damaged beyond repair, he will cope with it better than he would the constant uncertainty that would have plagued him all his long life if he never even tried!"

        A quiet sound by the door drew both sets of impassioned eyes belonging to the debaters, each fighting for their beloved moon angel, each trying to impose what they thought was best.  The quiet sound was Yue shifting.  He walked into the room, utter silence reigning momentarily, until he reached the center of the large expanse, standing between his creator and his brother.  He turned, looked long and hard at Keroberos, turned to Clow, hugged and then kissed the shocked mage on the cheek.  The dark haired man seemed pleasantly surprised as Yue whispered, "Thank you."  As rapidly as he was there, the silver haired being was gone, off to deal with his own thoughts.

        "I think Yue made his own decision," the lion said softly, with resign.  He knew, somehow, deep inside himself, that no good would come of this venture.  Ambling out of the chamber, he left Clow alone.  And that's how everyone in the house spent his or her evening: Alone.

        +        +        +        +        +        +        +        +        +        +        +

        Nia knew she had to give up, and it weighed heavily on her mind.  Her home needed repairs, some of her creations got hurt in the battle and she hadn't gone to them yet, though it had been a month.  She also knew it was best to leave things in Clow's hands.  The next day, the woman left for her own home, extracting a promise for any good news from her friend.  Clow marveled at how different her aura was from her brother's when the information that they were really related finally sunk in.  During that transmission, he could feel the dark strength of Tristan's magic, which was in truth so similar to his own.  It almost explained the strange similarities between Nickoli and Yue, they could be a result of the similarities in the two opposing magician's magic.  But even now Clow could sense those similarities dwindling.  He didn't express it, but the mage had a strong feeling that Nickoli was not dead, something he sensed discreetly through the dark mage's power.  If you could touch magic, Nia's would be thin and airy, light and easy to shake off, but welcome like a soft breeze.  Tristan's was thick, deceptively warming you outside while it froze you on the inside all at the same time.  It felt dark, all consuming, like a substance you could sink into forever and drown in happily.  Somehow it was tempting, just to let that power cover you, possess you...

        The spell was done almost as soon as they were sure Nia was far enough away.  Clow Reed and his two greatest creations found themselves in Italy before sunrise twenty-four hours after they originally concocted the plan.  Clow, of course, had all his cards with him.  Kero and Yue had prepared as much as possible on such short notice.  They were all ready for any type of trap that would await them.  What they weren't ready for was what they actually found on the hills by the crashing sea.

        There were small islands off in the distance, dim shadows over the pale gray expanse of water, fog settling comfortably over it.  The drizzle didn't bother them, but the silence of everything except the sea unnerved them.  There was no wind, no animal life, no plant life other than some coarse grass, and reeds closer to the water, and the usual crowing of birds by the ocean was not to be heard.  Clow began walking towards a nearby rise, and his guardians followed silently behind.  Kero did not like this place because of its lack of sunlight.  If a world without sunlight or natural darkness ever existed, they had stumbled their ways into it.  The area bothered Yue as well because, as far as his amazing senses and observational skills could tell, there wasn't a living thing beside themselves within the radius of a few miles.

        "There!"  Clow announced at the top of the hill.  Through the fog they could see a few lights on in a home, and an amazingly powerful aura could be felt in the building, even from their distance.  The two guardians called forth their wings, and Clow used Fly so they could all move swiftly.  There was no discussion as to what they would do once they reached the building.  It was understood that times like this called for the Guardian/Master relationship to come to the fore, and until Clow had orders his guardians would follow him.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        "... They're here."

        "I know."

        "They'll kill you."

        "Ha!  Of course they will."

        "... You'll be dead.  I'll go home, and laugh over your rotting corpse."  (A pause)  "Aren't you going to do anything about them?"

        "Why should I?"

        "......"

        "Well?" (A pause) "Why don't you tell me, my beautiful angel, why I should care if they are trying to enter my house?  They won't be able to.  If they do, you'll be privileged enough to watch them die."

        "... They will kill you."

        "You're so adorable when you're being a stubborn, moronic twit."

        "And if they don't, I will."

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        The trio approached the house, only realizing what a massive structure it was once they neared it.  The house by itself was gigantic enough to be considered a monstrosity, but there were porches, verandas, gardens, and fountains surrounding the area.  One wing stretched out towards a precipice, a jagged outcropping of rocks somehow braced over the sounding sea.  It was such a grand old house that on a happier occasion it would make Clow jealous, but what would be beautiful was not.  The estate was dilapidated, falling apart and seemingly abandoned.  The lights they'd seen from outside were not visible any longer, and Kero began doubting they'd come to the right place.

        "Master, are you sure there is someone living in here?"  Yue voiced the question they were all wondering.  Clow did not answer.  Instead, he started searching for a door.  The windows were blocked, some with a stone or plaster,  others bricked, and there was no sign of a single opening to enter through.

        The magician asked the Dash card to run swiftly around as much of the villa's perimeter as it could, and come back to tell them of any possible access routes.  As soon as the card returned, which was rather quickly, especially for so large a house, it disclosed that it could locate to possible entryways other than the blocked windows.  The Dash communicated this information to Clow through the special understanding for his creations that the Master of the Cards had developed with much time and practice.

        Kero paced, unnerved.  "We're here, in this odd place, not really even knowing what we're trying to do."  Yue glared at the lion, but Kero continued to speak.  "We saw lights in the house before, now there are none.  There are blocked windows, but not a door to speak of.  So, we're pretty sure he's in there, but the question is, how did he get in there?  And how do we?"

        Yue folded his arms across his chest, looking up at the gray clouds in the sky before saying softly, "There's obviously a spell at work here.  We need to discover which though-"

        "No," Clow interrupted in a deadpan tone, "No we don't."

        Kero scoffed, "Master, what exactly do you plan to-"  Suddenly the Through card was released, and an instant later there was a large hole in the wall before them.  Kero did the closest thing to a shrug a lion could manage while standing.  "Or you could do that."

        Yue looked almost disdainful.  "Subtle," he mumbled.  Clow really didn't seem to care as they entered.

        "If he doesn't already know we're here, we must have the wrong house," the dark haired man observed.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        "They got in."

        "Yes, I'm not an idiot, I can see the gaping hole."

        "......"

        "Nothing else to say, oh Master of the Obvious?"

        "... You're going to die."

        "If you keep talking like that YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!"

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Clow, Yue and Keroberos all stood in the center of what seemed to be the large front hall or foyer.  It was as gigantic as a lobby in a hotel, with an extremely high ceiling and broken chandeliers.  The space would have been glorious, if it wasn't in such disrepair.  Clow gazed around in confusion, noticing that once again there were no doors, and where he had seen windows from outside, there were none.

        "What's wrong?  Shouldn't we be moving on?"  Yue sounded as confused as his master looked.

        "I would," Clow replied slowly, "But something isn't right about this place.  Keroberos, tell me what you saw of this building from a distance.  You've the best eyesight of the three of us."

        The lion began to share Clow's expression as he recalled, "It looked very large, as big as an old manor."

        "Did it look as decrepit?"

        "... No.  It did not."  Kero and Yue then understood what their master was referring to.

        Yue supplied, "So, this is an illusion.  Shall we dispel it?"

        "Of course," the mage said, pulling out and summoning the Illusion Card.

        Immediately, the card began working to counteract the deception set upon their surroundings.  The card at first was making no headway, forcing Clow to begin pouring his magic directly into the spirit.  The images of objects around them began to shift and swirl, dizzying the three.  Even still, Clow kept focus on helping his card defeat the spell put on the house.  //I'm doing this for Yue,// he thought.  //I started this whole mess, and because of my lack of caution, Yue is suffering.  I'll make this as right as I possibly can, and I'll kill Tristan.  If anyone holds just as much fault as I, it's that spineless bastard.  He's ruined lives, and ended many, and I cannot allow him to cause any more damage to this world.  Whatever comes, I must do this.  If not for the good of everyone, then for a selfish reason:  Yue.//

        As their setting continued to alter, colors began to bleed together and new shapes emerged from the chaos, like watching the world's creation all over again.  Clow swooned on his feet as his unused magical energy backlashed onto him, emanating off his card in waves.  The job was done; the room had changed.  In fact, the whole house had changed, as had the general atmosphere.  The Illusion returned to card form, and the magician straightened. Clow gazed around in wonder, along with his guardians.

        Now seeing the mansion in its full glory, Clow was the slightest bit jealous.  Out of every house he'd ever seen, his had always been ranked superior.  But the pure unique luxury of this place outweighed even his own.  The entire room was decorated in crystal and gold, shining  and spotlessly clean.  The crystal chandeliers were in full working order, the stone floor was polished golden and white, warm yellow light illuminated every corner, making the whole area seem open and welcoming but no less royal.  Wide, door less entryways led to the next room, and there were two huge double doors behind them that were open.  The chamber left the whole group in awe.

        "Well, at least he has taste," Kero whispered with a low whistle.

        The trio began walking slowly towards the opening to the next room.  They walked slowly, fearing attack and still partially entranced by their surroundings.  Yue felt that the old illusion of a run down manor much more fit his expectations than this lavishly decorated home, fit for a king.  Clow shared the view, and somehow the suddenly nicer atmosphere unnerved him even further.

        "This isn't good," the mage proclaimed.  His creations did not argue.  Yue noticed that there was a mural painted on the ceiling, in the style of the Italians.  Florid, rambunctious nymphs, flew across a dark sky of glowing stars with no moon or earth in sight.  The colors were so rich, the young ladies' garments of such varied shades as to make one dizzy.  It vaguely came to the moon guardian's mind that had this been any more welcoming place, he would have been overjoyed to see such an outstanding work painted onto the ceiling above him.  He probably would have laid upon the floor and stared up at it, using his preternatural eyesight to pick out every little detail, search for any out of place brush strokes, imagine what he would have done different and if any colors would have been better in selected areas.  Without even consciously realizing it, Yue already knew one change he would have loved to make; to add a moon among all those charming nymphs and stars.  He felt permanently cast out of that pleasure-filled world of an endless night with tireless playing, simply because his namesake was absent from the image.

        Noticing he had fallen behind, Yue strode forward on silent feet to walk with his brother and Master.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        "They've even broken your guise on the house.  The doors are uncovered, and they'll easily be able to find us now."

        "......"

        "Say something."

        "......"

        "Say something, God-fucking-damn it!!  Say ANYTHING, you damn asshole, or I'll rip out your throat!"

        "... One of the good guys would never say something like that."

        "Who said I'm a good guy?"

        "Ah ha!  So then you admit it?"

        "... I never denied it."

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        The wide, spacious corridors were darker than the front lobby, but no less beautiful.  But within this beauty, both Clow and his creations could sense something watching.  Eyes seemed to follow their movements, and those eyes were answering to a higher, darker power.  At one point, Keroberos whirled around, convinced something was behind him, only to find an empty passage.  The feeling of being observed, like an insect under glass, was making Clow's skin crawl.  He also didn't like the sudden inferiority he had, the powerlessness that began permeating his mind from an unknown source.

        The corridors steadily got dimmer and dimmer as they moved on, using the sixth-sense of magic to track the powerful life force in the house.  It was leading them perpetually inward, toward the heart of the huge house, farther away from exits and windows.  There were lights mounted along the top of the wall, old oil lamps, but as the trio moved on, they noticed that the lamps were weaker, and some had gone out all together.  Suddenly, as they rounded a corner, everything around them went pitch black.

        For long moments the room felt like it was spinning, and the lion, angel, and mage fought just to keep to their feet and fight down disorientation.  Yue placed a hand against the wall, and the solid surface disappeared beneath his hand.  He stumbled a bit, but kept his balance and stopped moving.  Another bout of dizziness overtook him, but this time it was different.  With the loss of his sight, Yue's other senses automatically became drastically improved, including his ability to sense auras.  Regularly, the guardian could only vaguely sense magic auras, like if the person had power and if so approximately how much.  But now, he could see actual size and even the specific color, unique to that person.  This type of faintness was summoned by the fact that, in his mind, he could see the general layout of the house, and near the exact center were two overpowering auras.

        The first was most powerful, pitch black and absolutely gigantic.  It was unusual for someone's aura to stretch more than a few feet away from them; the largest Yue had ever viewed or heard recorded was Clow's, which stretched an amazing five feet away from him without effort.  And every day, it was growing ever so slightly, like a child's height.  Clow was still learning and creating more magic, therefore his aura would continued to grow.  But this presence filled *_the entire house_*, and it both astounded and frightened the moon guardian.  Yue knew now, for certain, that Clow could not truly face this foe and win head on.  He'd either need a very brilliant strategy, or a miracle.

        The second person was familiar.  Very familiar.  Painfully familiar.  An aura he had known just about as close as he knew his own, but now it was different.  What used to be a comforting, purple-red, was slowly changing.  Yue knew it was Nickoli, but yet he was becoming someone else.  A change in the color of one's aura meant a change in the things that build that person's identity.  He could see the thick, strong black line tying Nickoli's aura to the other, who could only be Tristan.  A magical tie was not good either, and one so noticeable and unbreakable was very rare.  The ties from Clow to Yue and Clow to Kero were nearly unperceivable, so to see one that bound the two together strongly enough to create a dependence, both from creation to master and vice versa, made the silver haired angel gasp.  The blackness of the larger aura was seeping into his creations', and turning the color from that odd shade between red and purple into a deep crimson.  Yue could see the erratic splotches, marks that would cause psychological problems until one color or the other triumphed.  Once one did, there would probably be no going back.  Yue nearly fell to his knees when he felt Clow's presence next to him, holding him.

        Sound seemed to have shut off in the moon guardian's mind, and slowly the vibrations came back into focus.  The first thing he heard was Clow's concerned voice, "Yue!  Are you all right?  What's wrong?"  He sounded almost frantic, and the overflow of emotion puzzled him.  But Yue could feel the disapproval coming off Keroberos in subtle waves, surprisingly not directed towards his brother, but instead their master.

        Yue stood straight and answered, "I'm sorry.  Were you saying something?"

        Clow replied from the dark, suspiciously, "Are you sure you're well?  What made you act like that?"

        "I'm fine," the angel answered, slightly irritated.  "Why, what was I acting like?"

        Kero snorted.  "We were just trying to get you to talk, and it felt like for the longest time you were unconscious.  You just wouldn't answer, but then I knew you were awake.  Like leaving the lights on, but no one was home for a few minutes."

        Yue answered his brother almost sheepishly.  "I apologize.  Just lost in my thoughts.  What were you saying, Master?"

        Clow hesitated, then answered, "I just said, at first, that I should use the Light Card to make our way through here."

        "Good idea," Yue replied.

        Clow swiftly summoned the card to them, and she illuminated the entire area like there was an invisible sun hidden somewhere.  None could pinpoint exactly where she was making the light originate from, but it was there, good and pure.  The three easily realized that the hallway had shifted while they couldn't see, and there were now three passages branching off directly in front of them.  Their ability to sense auras were gone almost completely, and though they could feel Tristan in the house, they could no longer direct themselves on where to go from his position.  They were on their own.

        Above the first hallway was a sign, written as a riddle.  When Clow first looked closely at it, he realized that it was carved into stone in French, which he had very little knowledge of, only some very basic words, of which few were used.  Before their eyes though, the lettering shifted into English characters.  The riddle read:  "Through the Seventh Circle of Fire must ye past to reach the Throne of the Master.  The most puzzling question of all is this:  Which knows more, the Heart or the Mind?  Death awaits mistakes."

        Clow and Yue exchanged looks.  This riddle made no sense, and though both normally excelled in matters that called for deep or abstract thinking.  Clow began talking aloud, "Nia mentioned to me that Tristan was obsessed with the Catholic religion.  He saw himself as a sort of outlet of Satan, given power by God but defying him.  There was something in that and many other religions about seven circles in hell.  Perhaps that's what the riddle refers to?"

        "Maybe," Yue replied, and after some thought answered more firmly.  "In all likeliness, yes.  Hell was always identified by fire as well, so it makes sense.  The throne of the master is obviously where Tristan himself is.  So, it's saying we must go through trials, hell, to reach Tristan."

        "That sounds correct and probable enough to me, but what about the second part?"  Clow glanced down each corridor carefully, while repeating the second half of the riddle, "The most puzzling question of all...  Which knows more, the heart or the mind?  I think we all know what the last sentence means."

        Kero growled, "It means that if we mess up, we're done for.  But we don't even know what we have to do!"

        Yue forcibly shut his brother's mouth.  "We must choose a hallway, apparently."

        "But is that all there is to it?"  Clow asked.  This gave the guardians pause, Yue releasing his hold on Keroberos who remained silent anyway, trying earnestly now to help out.  The mage continued, "Which knows more, the heart or the mind?  I've a feeling there will be a decision one of us if forced to make, in order for us to find the correct path.  shall we choose a direction?  And be wary, there will most certainly be traps along the way."

        "Of course, Master," both guardians answered automatically.  Kero was the one to randomly pick the hallway the would try, choosing the one farthest to their left, which turned sharply away from the other corridors a few feet in.  The three walked in, Clow leading, Kero walking next to his brother.


	13. Fire And Fog

A/N:  Hey hey!  I'm actually updating!  Yes, I know, extremely rare occurrence, but I'm trying.  Things have been hectic, some family issues I'd rather not divulge, and I've got exams all this week.  Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, because I don't get any homework, and I get home really early.  Anyway, this chapter is… interesting, to say the least.  I know the stuff about Nickoli is confusing, but hopefully someone out there will understand it.  If you don't get his motives, don't worry, I'll find a way to better explain him later.

P.S- No Moon Angels were hurt in the making of this fiction… It's just a story! Please don't kill me!

Clow- *(***Glowering)** WHAT DID YOU DO NOW??!!!

DI Angel- Clow, honey, I promise it's only temporary…

Clow- WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PSYCHOTIC AUTHOR OF DOOM??!!!

DI Angel- You don't really have to worry, you're not the main character of this chapter-

Clow- WHAT?!!!!!

DI Angel- I think I just dug myself into a really big hole… Please review, it will help me write faster, and if I write faster Clow may not kill me…

DISCLAIMER:  I own Nickoli, Tristan, and their mansion.  I also own Lavia… who is quite odd, and if you thought my other originals were weird wait until you meet her.

Chapter 13

        The dark passage did not go on for too long.  In fact, it dead-ended after only a few minutes walking.  The three had encountered no other being, no hostile traps or anything else for that matter.  Utter silence conquered the house, and even though their presence was known of, no one among them spoke.  The Light Card provided illumination still, as Clow could see that there were no lamps in the whole area.  After turning a sharp corner, the end of the corridor could be seen as a solid wall.  The mage continued up to it in hopes of a hidden lever or door, anything that could give them a clue as to where the should next travel.

        Yue fearlessly approached the end, placing his hand firmly against the wall barring their way and trying to sense if there was any magic upon it.  After a few moments, it was apparent to the angel that there was no power affecting the structure.  The wall was meant to be there, had been put there on purpose and not as a hidden obstacle.  Yue motioned for Clow to take a look, if he wished, and Kero simply kept his distance.

        "Hmm."  The man examined the barrier thoroughly for a minute and then turned from the wall to face his guardians.  "I'm not sure what this means.  Take a look, both of you."

        He stepped aside allowing the brothers to move up and study what he had discovered.  At the corner of the wall, there was a bowl-like stone upon a raised pedestal.  Engraved upon the base were more words.  "One must make the Offering of Strength.  The only way to open the Gate is to drink the Liquor of the Damned."

        Yue's brow furrowed, and he turned his gaze to Clow.  "Liquor of the damned?  This is beginning to unsettle me, master..."

        "I understand how you feel, Yue, but we must continue on.  Can you make any sense of this riddle?"  Clow once more stepped forward to read and reread the words.

        Yue thought for a few minutes.  "Apparently, we have to do some task, make 'The offering of strength'.  I've no clue what that could be, and I cannot seem to puzzle out the second sentence."

        "Well that's obvious," Kero interrupted.  "You probably have to drink or ingest some poison or something."

        "That is only the baser meaning," Yue said with irritation.

        "But in this case, that meaning may be correct.  We must back track and try the other paths as well, presumably."  Clow said this as an order, and the guardians turned away from the bowl.

        Suddenly the light around them flickered, and a rumbling noise began from beneath them.  Both magical beings called out for their master, who was in front of them and directly over where the noise was more centered.  Keroberos leapt forward before Yue even had time to react, and the walls began shifting around Clow.  As walls reallocated and twisted, Yue was the only one left unaffected.  Keroberos and Clow were actually trapped in a box shaped enclosure, and the wall that faced Yue became transparent so he could see his master and fellow guardian.  The two were trying everything they could to break out, angrily throwing magic at the solid surface obstructing their exit.  Clow was speaking to his moon guardian, but the sound did not penetrate the walls.

        The surrounding area seemed to grow cold, and a distinct presence filled the corridor.  A voice echoed through the halls, as if the owner were actually moving unnoticed around them.  "So you're Yue.  I was not told of your beauty, but it makes sense.  It is now much more apparent to me why you would hold his interest."  It seemed as though Clow and Keroberos could hear the disembodied voice as well.  Kero did not look too happy.

        In Yue's thoughts, he easily realized the referred to person was Nickoli, and therefore inferred that he was hearing Tristan.  The presence of a French accent thicker than even the other creation's was further evidence.  Quietly, but seething with hatred, the angel asked, "Are you Tristan Sotalia?"  The voice chuckled lightly in reply.  Yue continued, trying to keep his emotions under icy restraints.  "What do you want with my master?  What are you doing to Nikki?"

        "Whatever do you mean?"  Tristan asked sarcastically.  "What do you think I'm doing to Nickoli?"

        "I don't know!"  Yue shouted.  "But whatever it is, his aura is becoming chaotic, you're mentally destroying him!"

        "Nonsense!"  The powerful mage growled.  Then his tone became husky and quiet as he said, "I'm not doing anything... anything at *all*... that Nickoli doesn't want me to do to him.  Maybe you just don't want to face the fact that you lost him.  No, correction, you never even *had* him."

        "Shut up..." The moon guardian hissed threateningly.

        The man went on, "He's *mine*.  He's always been mine, and you don't even know who he really is."

        "I told you to shut your mouth-!"

        "He doesn't need you," Tristan continued, finding calm in Yue's rage, "but he needs me.  If I were to die now, so would he."

        As the sorcerer said this, Yue knew it was true.  His mind flashed back to the tie he'd viewed so briefly between the two, and knew that Tristan wasn't bluffing.  If they somehow did manage to kill him, Nikki would most certainly fade from existence.  Other things that illustrated the real distance between himself and Nickoli began popping into his mind.  Stupid things even, like how in a battle Yue would be no match for the dark haired angel, but Tristan would.  The fact that Tristan could sense Nikki's emotions, could give him everything he ever wanted or needed, not just materially but in a companion as well.  It also hit Yue that he had little hope, if he did somehow manage to get Nickoli away from the black magician without killing him, of keeping Tristan from retaking his creation.  These facts, the impossibility of his mission, caused Yue to become even more furious than he had been.

        Tristan's laughter wasn't helping his disposition either, and the mage spoke on relentlessly.  "Do you even know simple things about your so-called 'true-love'?  Do you know his favorite color even?"  The voice dropped to a lower tone, a soft, seductive sound that only Yue could hear.  "Did you know that he loves it when you bury your hands in his hair, or nibble on his earlobe just a little bit-"

        As this was being said, Yue could practically feel the mage's breath on the left side of his face.  In blind rage, he spun and lashed out, connecting with nothing but a few leftover wisps of mist.  Though he didn't make any contact, the guardian's actions did make Tristan cease.

        The voice took on a much more serious tone suddenly.  "I suppose you want to know how to go on with your two companions on your idiotic venture to find me and the object of your affection.  Well, follow the riddles, lovely!"  Yue turned rapidly and walked briskly down the hall towards the intersection.  Tristan voice interrupted his brave exit though.  "By the way, I probably should mention that if you fail to follow the instructions offered to you in the riddles, your friends will die.  Very slowly, might I add, and painfully, and I'll make sure to reserve you a front row seat.  Au revoir."  The voice evanesced, and the presence dissolved from the area.  Except for his trapped companions, Yue was left alone.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        His voice came out as a growl, but there wasn't nearly as much venom in it as one would expect.  "Why are you targeting him?!  Clow's the one who ordered him here!  Yue's done nothing!"

        Tristan lounged on the couch, pulling lazily at the sash around his creation's waist.  His head was resting in the angel's lap.  "He's pretty, but I don't like him.  And you can stop playing, I know you find this amusing."

        Nickoli didn't answer, but actually hid a smirk from his master.

        "Hmm.  You know I'm right.  I know you better than you know yourself.  Every time you fight with me, or claim to hate me or some such nonsense, I know you're only pretending."  Tristan laughed, propping himself on his elbows to look the angel in the face, right side up instead of seeing him upside down.  "You don't want them hurt.  Fine then, I won't kill them."

        "Thank you," Nickoli said as relief washed over his features.

        "Not until you get over this petty little attachment," Tristan added wickedly with a grin.

        "You-!  You're terrible!"

        "Ha!"  The blonde laughed and lowered his head again, snuggling closer to the warm body he rested upon, practically talking into clothing.  "It's funny that those three morons cling to what was.  Every day things change, nothing in life is really constant.  Not even death, as some suppose.  At least not for me, or you, for that matter."  He paused, trailing a hand up Nickoli's thigh.  "Do you miss them?"  He asked suddenly.

        The younger man thought carefully before answering, especially since he couldn't read Tristan's tone.  As always, the presence of his creator was distracting him, turning his mind almost involuntarily to other, more *interesting* things.  But seeing Yue forced him to face what was going on in the world outside of their house.  The world that, after being neglected for far too long, had become impatient and decided to come to him.  Nickoli sighed.  "Yes.  I miss them, and I'm not going to lie and pretend not to.  I care about them, and I swear to whatever power exists that if you harm them, I'll hate you, honestly.  You might as well kill me if you hurt them."

        Tristan lifted his head again.  "Why do you say 'them'?"  The question was odd, and Nickoli showed his confusion through his expression.  The other elaborated, "You refer to all three, using the word 'them'.  Why say them, when all you care about really is just him?"  The dark eyed one looked down and away, unable to answer or face his master.  Tristan continued, "I can see why you'd like him, he seems intelligent, and very beautiful.  But, truly, what is there that binds you to him?"  His voice dropped to an almost sad, wondering tone, "What makes him have more claim over you than I do?"

        Nickoli remained silent, though the answer leapt to his lips immediately.  [Because I love him!!  Don't you understand that?  If not for what's happening to me, I would leave with them, I would leave here and leave you and go home with Yue.]  Suddenly his thoughts stopped there.  He re-evaluated what just ran through his mind.  [Or would I?  Tristan makes me feel so... I'm not sure.  Maybe complete is the word?  I've always felt weaker than I should be, empty of purpose.  But when I'm around him, I don't experience that anymore.  I have a master, an identity, which I've felt like I was missing until now.  With him still here, could I leave him?  If he wasn't the only thing holding me together, would I be able to stand up, look into his face and betray him?]  He sighed out loud.  [That would probably be like asking Yue to betray Clow.  I know I love Yue... but I don't know how I feel about Tristan...]

        It was unknown to the dark angel as of yet that his creator's magic was altering his personality.  His attitude was worsening, and he was behaving as though he was raised by Tristan and had lived with him all his life.  Because of the transfer of black magic to him, the environment he'd lived in previously, along with his past emotions towards former companions, was dampened.  His old life seemed like a dream, as though it had never occurred.  Nickoli's moods were erratic.  One moment he would hate someone, and the next he would feel very close to them.  His judgment was clouded, and his emotions were confused.  The things he'd seen recently had thrown him completely off balance.  It wasn't positive if Nickoli could ever revert to the way he used to be, particularly because he felt like a different person.

        The blonde sat up and sighed softly, grasping Nickoli's chin and forcing the angel to face him.  "I'm sorry.  For once we're not fighting and I have to ask stupid questions.  Forget about it.  Don't worry."  Nickoli nodded, trying to look away again, but Tristan held his chin fast.  "I said, don't worry," he repeated.

        With their faces only centimeters apart, Nickoli whispered, "I don't think I'll ever understand how I feel about you."

        Tristan smirked.  "Would you like some persuasion?"

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Yue backtracked to where the paths began, the Light Card staying released but now drawing partially off the moon angel's power as well, because of Clow's imprisonment.  He read and reread the riddle, even once out loud to himself.  "Through the Seventh Circle of Fire must ye past to reach the Throne of the Master.  The most puzzling question of all is this:  Which knows more, the Heart or the Mind?  Death awaits mistakes."

        He took instead the path farthest from the one down which his companions were imprisoned.  The vibe down this hall way was the same as the other, if not more ominous, because the presence he detected was not human at all.  Where as he practically sensed Tristan in the air before, with a feeling of smug supremacy and arrogance that was no less evil, this area was different.  There was a strange aura in the air, but this was giving off animosity towards life in general, a deep loathing of everything alive, warm and breathing.  It was as if many things had been forced to die there, and all they wanted was for everything living to experience the same.  When the fog began leaking into the house, through the walls from outside, Yue called all the cards under his jurisdiction to himself.  They came without delay.

        Thick fog obscured the walls and Yue realized that they were no longer there.  He was not outside, but he also was no longer in the house.  //This is a spatial dimension, empty space not filled by one specific world.  How I got here, I can only assume.  Perhaps there was some sort of strategically placed rift along the corridor?  In all likeliness.//  The moon guardian turned his head, looking behind himself and finding nothing but fog.  Facing front again, he knew there was no chance he could get back the way he came, so his only other option was to go on.  But the world was not empty as he expected.  There was a body of water blocking his path, and he had no clue as to its size or depth.  For all Yue knew, it could be a lake, river, or even a puddle, but he couldn't see far enough to determine any of it.  All he knew was that the water was thick and black, and under no circumstances would he willingly touch it.

        "That's what you think," a raspy voice admonished.  Yue spun around, surprised to find that his thoughts had been read.  An old woman limped toward him, leaning heavily on her gnarled cane of black wood.  She chuckled and looked the guardian up and down.  "So you're the master's competition!"  She burst into uproarious laughter that left her heaving for a moment.  "Well," she snickered as she calmed, "I don't see what's so great about you!  The young fool must really have lost all his memory to even think about you over the master.  Ahahahahaha!"

        Yue gave the hag a cold stare.  "If this is one of Tristan's stupid ploys to drain me of confidence and cause me to give up, it's utterly pathetic."

        Again the wretch laughed.  "You think because I call him master I serve him?  Ha!"  She approached the water and stood in front of it, a few feet to Yue's left.  "You do not know of me, child.  You know nothing of necromantic powers, nor will you ever, really.  It's easy to learn the tradition, but to know what goes on in the worlds beyond your own is another thing entirely.  No," she chuckled more quietly, "I was not sent by him.  Master does not even know I am here!  He only knows that some being will be here to instruct you, but he thought it to be one of his black power sources.  Not I!  He never thinks of me anymore!  Do you know why?"  Yue remained quiet, even as the woman stared at him.  "Do you?!"  She screeched.

        "I don't even know who you are."  Slowly, Yue's disdain of this strange being was dissolving.  He sensed something within her that was not to be tampered with.

        She laughed.  "Of course you don't!  But I suppose you must call me something.  Hmm, let's see, what to call me..." she seemed to think on it.  "I know!  You may call me Lavia."

        Yue looked confused.  "So you are Lavia?"

        Her customary laughter followed this comment.  "The real question is, you mean, is that my name?"  Her scratchy voice irritated his ears once more.  "It is but a name; it has served me before, as will others, and it will serve me again.  Now," she took a couple steps toward him.  "What you need is across the waters.  I am your only way to get there."

        "I think not," Yue answered.  "I have my wings, which will easily carry me across and back.  No complications."

        "Really?"  The old hag cackled.  "Try to!  Try to summon into being your precious wings!"  Her laughter reached its highest volume when Yue could not create his wings.  His looked of panic actually seemed to calm her, rather than amuse her as he thought it would.  "You cannot use any of your magic on this plane, not your wings nor cards.  I can help you, but not for free."

        "What do you want?"  The suspicion in the guardian's eyes was to be anticipated.  Usually, beings such as this did not make fair deals, and even if they did their prices were never money, and always something of more value.

        "Don't worry so much!"  She called.  A long, thick, oily black tentacle raised itself out of the disgusting water, close enough to make Yue uncomfortable but far enough way that it didn't touch him.  "What I'm asking for doesn't harm you!  Here, I'll even make the choice easier for you by explaining some things.  The only way for you to free your master and the lion guardian, and continue your attempt to find the one you love, is to cross this water and gain part of what you need to solve the riddle.  The only way for you to cross this water is with the help of my power.  You see?"

        "What.  Do.  You.  Want?"  The moon angel certainly did not like the way the hag's ancient eyes had suddenly come into such clear focus.

        "All I desire," she said softly, "is one of your ice crystals.  Once you retrieve the item across the water, your magic will function again and you can make me one."

        Yue blinked.  He tried to think how she could use that against him.  I would not harm him or anyone he did not wish to hurt, it being made from his own energy, and after a short while it would dissipate.  Not able to think of a reason why he shouldn't, he agreed reluctantly to the woman's demands.

        "Oh, excellent, excellent!  Thank you, my dear child!  Let's see about getting you across here!  Let's see now..."  She focused, and after mumbling a few words in a dialect he didn't understand, there was a stone bridge spanning the water.  He couldn't see the end, for it stretched out into the fog.  It was high enough up that nothing from the water could reach him, but Yue still wasn't sure.  "Don't trust it, huh?  Well then!  Hmph!  I'll stand on it too!  You should be able to see me from both sides if I stand on the middle, so you'll know it won't collapse with me on it.  Come on, come on!"  Reluctantly, Yue began to traverse the bridge.

        The stone was as steady as the best-made bridges in the world, and nothing befell him as he crossed.  What Yue came to on the other side, though, was not anything like what he had in mind.  It seemed to be some sort of desert, not lit with a moon, or stars, or sun.  The light was from a nameless, placeless source, much like the illumination the Light Card produced, but not nearly so pure.  Only a dozen or so feet from the foot of the bridge was a small building, a hut much similar to something you would find in the orient.  It's front, thatched door was slightly ajar, allowing a flickering light to make display of itself.

        The silver haired angel swiftly walked in, where a huge, nearly flat, circular disk sat in mid air in the center of the room.  The entire thing was engulfed in flames, so hot in the middle they were white and blue.  Looking in, Yue saw a round black ball, some sort of stone, sitting in the middle of the disk.  It was perfectly round and smooth, and somehow or another Yue knew that it was what he had come for.  His gaze quickly assessed the room, looking for something with which to extract the sphere.  There was nothing, and Yue knew then that he had to reach inside to retrieve the item.

        At first, he got as close as he could without touching the flames.  Then, as fast as he possibly could, he plunged his hand into the inferno.  Immediately, he couldn't help but cry out.  He was close to it; he need only lean in a little more...

        Yue yelled again.  He squeezed his eyes shut against tears as he leaned forward, cheek brushing the flame as well and intensifying the already extreme pain.  When he gave voice to his agony, it was as though all the other malicious presences he had felt a little earlier cried out with him.  They began to sympathize for him, for he was suffering so obviously as they had.  When Yue's tear filled eyes opened and focused on his hand again, he plunged forward and grabbed the stone, wrenching his arm back.  As he gripped his arm to himself, he let the ball drop from his grasp as he fell to the floor, sobbing and cradling his appendage.

        He expected the arm to be horribly burned, as he felt the stinging pain like heat trapped inside his bones flare up and down his arm.  Slowly he uncurled himself from around his arm, sitting up on the floor and facing the fire so he could see more clearly.  The loudest scream he had ever emitted in his existence leapt from his throat, and he couldn't tear his sight away from his burned off sleeve and arm, which was *_only bone_* from finger tips to his elbow.  He screamed once more, shutting his eyes as tightly as possible, turning his head away and hiding his arm under his outer coat of clothing.  After rocking himself back and forth slightly, in tears and not even thinking at all, he stood and exited the one room building.

        Lavia tisked from the middle of the bridge.  "It really is a pity," she called, "it's sad that it had to be that test.  Oh well, it could have been the one the paralyzes you, or steals your eyesight, or millions of other fates that you would have thought worse if they befell you."

        Yue looked up at her with uncomprehending eyes.  His mind had gone into shock from the pain and the state of his arm.  There were only two things he could think of at the moment:  Clow imprisoned, and a mental image of Nickoli, the first morning they had awoken together.  That had been the first time he'd seen Nickoli smile in this certain, special way that he only did at special times between himself and Yue.  It was such a soft, sweet smile that it made Yue want to cry with happiness, just over the fact that it was a smile meant only for him.  So the moon guardian walked back across the bridge slowly, hiding his arm from himself.  He didn't want to see the bones, bleached white in the fire, absent of any blood, or tissue, or skin.  He didn't want to see the bit of skeleton that had been attached to his immortal and durable body.  He didn't want to see.

        When they reached the other side once more, Lavia looked expectantly at Yue.  The angel made a crystal, one-handed, within seconds and handed it emotionlessly to her.  She laughed, but this time the sound was quiet and melodic.  Her gnarled staff dropped from her hand, and her gnarled body lengthened and became youthful.  Before Yue's very eyes, the hag became an elegant lady.  Lavia had jet-black hair pulled into a tight bun at the crown of her head, and cold black eyes that stared at everything with indifference.  There were slight lines painted on the sides of her face, by her temples, that resembled a strange pattern Yue thought he should know.  She turned her eyes to him, long black dress swirling in the slightest air current, and she smiled.

        Her staff had turned into a huge, dark green and black snake.  The thing was fearsome, a creature any man would run and hide from, and it did not look happy.  Lavia was still smiling, and gently touched Yue's cheek, leaning over and speaking softly to him, "I do like you.  And I do pity your plight.  Why don't you let me heal your arm for you?"

        Yue had come back to himself a little, especially upon seeing the woman change.  "Because," he whispered, "everything comes with a price."

        Her smile grew.  "Yes, that's true.  But all I ask for," her voice dropped to a sultry tone, "is a single kiss.  Then I'll let you rest here a while, pretty one."

        The temptation to heal his appendage, no matter the cost, was nearly overwhelming.  He had the feeling that her eyes were making the pain throb worse just to sway his decision.  But Yue heard something in her voice and words that implied "a single kiss" was a lot more than it seemed, and he definitely didn't like the way he'd gone from being not good enough to "pretty one."

        He stepped back from Lavia, saying clearly but in a strained tone, "No."

        Lavia shrugged.  "Suit yourself," she said emotionlessly.  Without warning, she plunged the icicle he'd given her into the head of the gigantic snake.  It's body twitched and went through spasms of its powerful muscles, and then lay still on the ground and partially in her arms.  She waved her free hand.  "The door is there.  Best wishes, really," she added with no enthusiasm.  But then, with an unsavory glint in her eyes, she added, "But if things get too difficult, call to me.  I'll take you away from there, heal you, and we can get to know one another truly."

        The damaged moon guardian did not reply as he turned his back on her, walking towards the now visible exit, not knowing what he had truly just done.


	14. Liquor of The Damned

A/N:  I really would like to thank all the reviewers who've stuck with me… I've been in quite a slump. (*Sweats*) But hopefully things will improve… I seem to be getting out more updates, I think.  I hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions/comments/rants can be posted in a review, or in e-mail if you prefer.  Thanks again!

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Clow, Kero, and Yue, but I DO own Nickoli, Tristan, and the nameless animal.  I also own the mansion ^_^ I really wish the mansion was real!

Chapter 14: Liquor of The Damned

        Yue found that he was in front of the three corridors again after exiting through the door Lavia had made reference to.  His arm was tucked beneath his coat, where he'd resolved to keep it.  He knew that if he managed to save Clow, there was a good chance his master could restore his arm.  Going to Clow now would be useless, because his magic was confined as long as he himself was trapped with those walls.  So the guardian continued his quest, and tried as hard as he possibly could to not think about his arm.

        The middle corridor was the only one he'd not yet explored, so he began walking.  The Light Card remained strong and faithful because it drew off one of the ever-present powers in the universe.  Something about the area just didn't seem right though.  Unlike the rest of the house, there was no presence, no vibes, nothing.  Spiritually and psychically, the place was apparently dead, which was technically impossible.  Wherever there was a natural substance, whether it was the wood the walls were created from or the air around him, there had to be some inherit magical power.  Maybe not a substantial amount, but at least trace amounts.  Down this hallway, there wasn't a peep, physical or otherwise.  It frightened Yue more than both the other areas had.

        This corridor too, as the angel had expected, was a dead end, but there was a sort of chalice upon a pedestal in front of the terminating wall.  A dark blue light encased it, and the moon guardian wasn't about to reach his only remaining hand into the magic.  The area was dimmer than most, and the magic holding the cup was casting an eerie glow over everything.  As Yue stood, contemplating what to do next, his newest challenge made itself known with the rise of a deep rumbling noise.  Quickly, Yue realized that this noise was the growling of a large animal or beast.

        In fact it was an animal, as Yue saw it stalk out of nowhere, seemingly.  The thing was larger than a grizzly bear, but shaped more like a feline, walking on all fours.  Ferocious, wicked looking claws protruded from its paws, and it growled with it's maw slightly open, revealing rows of long, sharp teeth, like those of a shark.  Its fur was a dark, purple-black color, and it had a long tail swinging almost lazily behind it.  The most disturbing thing about its tail was not the fact that it was never still, rather that there was a silver blade curving out from the very end, probably the length of a man's arm and shaped much like a scythe.  The guardian stood stock still, not knowing exactly how to approach the creature.

        Instead, it addressed him, "You are one of the intrudes who dares to defile the house of my master."

        "What are you?"  Yue asked fearlessly.

        "What I am is no concern of yours," the beast replied, "and I in suit care not why you are here nor what you are trying to accomplish.  I know only my master's orders, which is to wipe you from this plane of existence."  The animal spoke calmly, with a deep and reverberating voice.  With much force, it pounced with a huge roar of hatred.

        The angel barely had time to use his wings to gain elevation above his attacker.  The creature did not seem too pleased with the revelation that his prey had flying capabilities, and Yue felt a foolish moment of comfort, to spite his efforts to be more realistic and focused.  Yue saw a strange light coalescing around the beast, and he rapidly launched his ice crystals at it.  The feline dodged and launch energy back at Yue.  The angel easily evaded the blast, but it suddenly swung around and struck him in the back of his left shoulder.  He cried out, wings singed and nearly giving out.  But he managed to stay aloft, and immediately began to try and think of a card that would be fit to help him.  An idea snapped into his mind; Woody would be perfect to trap the beast while he took aim with his ice bow.  Without even letting the idea fully form into coherent thought for fear of any telepathic assistance the beast might receive, he left his plot as a half-formed notion.

        As he was preparing to put his plan into motion, a drawback hit him like a slap across the face.  His arm.  He would have to use his disfigured arm to shoot his arrow.  He wasn't sure if he could do it.  The pain was nothing; he could bare the pain and hold the bow.  But the fact that his skeletal arm would be held out in front of him, a horrid and stunning reminder of his own frailty, a distracting and morbid vision attached to his body, would endanger his concentration on holding the bow together and aiming straight.  He didn't know if he should take the risk, because he would only be able to pull this trick once.  If it failed, the beast would know of his power to imprison it and be much more wary.

        Another blast flew his way.

        Yue dodged and dodged again, until the energy flying through the air was no more.  The beast obviously did not have magic powers as great as his own, for he had to stop frequently to replenish his ability to attack with pure energy.  What the creature did have was immense physical strength.  That the angel could sense, even from his position in the air.  One of the cards could be waiting in secret in case his attack failed.  But which card could Yue possibly station there?  Slowly, a few adjustments added themselves to Yue's plan.

        After such a time as he was done contemplating, Yue stationed everything as covertly as possible.  The beast below him was not tiring, but only becoming impatient with the angel's seeming cowardice.  Finally, Yue cast out Woody, and the card kept the beast in a tight hold.  The creature still struggled though, and slowly began to gain more leeway in its restraints as it growled.

        Yue made his bow appear, and slowly, carefully took aim.  He was looking beyond himself, beyond his arm, right at the creature's head.  He was almost sure he would hit it, but then something happened.  His arm started to burn, as if it were in the fire again, and his mind flashed back to those few moments of excruciating pain that had seemed to last an eternity.  He couldn't help it; right as his limb was loosing its strength to hold the arrow, his eyes flickered away from the beast and settle on his arm.

        He looked.

        The arrow flew into the air.

        Yue missed.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Nickoli could see Yue standing there, illuminated by the light of his master's magic keeping the chalice in its hold.  The blue light reflected off his silver hair, his clothing, even his white-as-porcelain skin.  The dark angel sighed just from the beauty of him.  He felt sad as the beast pounced as well, but there was really nothing he could do about, especially since he was in a different area of the house and his master was directly behind him.  Tristan had cast a spell so that Nickoli could have a visual of what was happening to Yue, because the black haired being had begun to feel great anxiety for the other.  He didn't trust that Tristan would not kill him.

        As the images continued, Nickoli noticed the thin lines of light and magic that he knew were really cards being sent out to help their guardian.  He smiled at his love's cleverness, but then all humor dropped from his face all at once.  His eyes went from soft and sad to hard and enraged; his lips pursed, and his fists and jaw clenched.  He bit down on his own tongue hard enough to draw blood, and it felt as like red colored his world in his anger.

        Rapidly he turned to Tristan and shouted, "What the hell did you do to him?!"  Tristan blinked, honestly not knowing what it was that his creation spoke of.  Nickoli grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the image portal, yelling, "Look, you bastard!"

        Tristan looked.  He cocked his head to one side, and his eyes narrowed.  "Hmm.  I wonder who did that to his arm."

        "Yes," Nickoli replied in a dangerously low voice, "I wonder who."

        The blonde stared at his angel.  "You know it wasn't me."  Nickoli's expression said otherwise.  Tristan sighed and rationalized, "I've been here, with you, the whole time.  You would have felt any flux of magic if I had done it.  Plus, I'm not one to mutilate beauty."  Now it was Nickoli's turn to blink in confusion.  He looked like he was going to say something when Tristan continued, "I don't like Clow Reed's moon guardian.  I know that for sure.  But I also can judge what is beautiful, and what isn't, and it's pointless to deny that being's good looks.  I'd just like him better dead, but if I were to do it I wouldn't have the heart to mutilate him.  It was someone else."

        "Why should I believe you?"

        Nickoli then found himself pinned very firmly against the couch they had been seated on.  Tristan was turned facing him, using one surprisingly strong arm to hold him down, and the other to brace his own weight up on the couch.  The angel didn't realize he was holding his breath.  Soft lips moved close to Nickoli's ear as Tristan said, "Why shouldn't you?  Have I ever lied to you?"  As he shook his head slowly, the blonde kissed him delicately where the bone of Nickoli's jaw met with his neck, below his ear.  He kissed a bit further down onto his neck, but only once, and then pulled back.

        Nickoli stared at him, feeling very ineffectual, inexperienced, and vulnerable, three things he had never before considered himself to be.  As he regained his breath, the dark eyed one asked softly, "Who do you think did that to him?"

        Tristan mused over the question, remembering one of his old sources of power that he no longer required, but would always haunt around him.  "Possibly Medusthilaed..."

        "Who?"  The younger man questioned.  The name struck a chord deep within him, a certain connection, but one that also summoned dread.

        "More commonly known as Lavia, she's a spirit from which necromancers and black magicians such as myself can draw power.  I used to require assistance from her to perform certain spells and rites, but now I've gained more than enough personal magic to do it myself.  I could even destroy her if I wished, but I owe her some respect for the help she gave me before I'd developed my magic.  She has a liking for reptiles, and shies away from cold things as a reptile would.  She much prefers fire and heat, and her flames can remove the skin and muscle right off bone.  I think she was the energy guarding the Orb, and Mr. Reed's creation had to reach in to retrieve it.  Yes, that makes sense."

        Nickoli huffed, "Maybe to you..."

        "You need not be concerned with it anyway!"  Tristan said loudly, with exasperation.  "If he manages to defeat my animal, he'll make his way back to his master, figure out what he has to do to release them and unbar the way, and then Mr. Reed will heal him.  Simple."  He paused, and looked at the image portal floating in the air.  He studied the outcome of the battle with some surprise.  "Well, there's a conclusion.  And quite unexpected.  I really thought he would-"

        Nickoli shook his head.  "This is all such a game for you, isn't it?  It's as if you actually want them to get here-"

        "What if I do?"  Tristan said, smirking.

        The dark angel stared at him.  "What?"  He asked softly.  "Why?  If you want them here, then why all of this?"

        "Because, my beauty," He whispered, lying down again to place his head once more in Nickoli's lap.  He played with a lock of blood-red hair as he reclined and spoke softly, gazing up at the other, "It's so very interesting to see how they might make it through, how you'll react.  And just a few minutes ago, I received the most extreme and surprising pleasure."

        "Which was?"  the midnight eyed youth asked with some curiosity.

        Abruptly Tristan was sitting up again, their lips only centimeters apart as the handsome blonde stared into Nickoli's dark eyes, grinned smugly and said, "I realized that no matter what they do, or how far they make it, you're not going to betray me."  His smirk turned into an almost serene smile, and he concluded with quiet, joyful certainty, "You're going to stay with me."

        Nickoli felt an inner panic rise.  He knew what his creator was saying was completely and wholly true, and he just did not want to admit it to himself.  But as well as this instinctual panic, he also felt a strange pleasure.  Something made him want to embrace Tristan, pull him close and just lay in his arms.  Instead of giving in to any of these odd emotions, he said aloud, "What gave you that idea?"

        He could feel Tristan's breath on his mouth as the larger man laughed huskily.  "I just know."  He leaned forward a bit further, burying one of his hands in Nickoli's thick, straight hair.  Almost reflexively, Nickoli moved back.  Tristan laughed again, and pulling his creation's body into contact with his own he stated, "Trust me.  Have I ever, ever, lied to you?"

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        As Yue released the string of the bow and let the arrow fly, he realized that it would miss.  His trajectory was off because he'd looked downward at his hand, and it had thrown his concentration to the winds.  The animal was hit in its shoulder, roaring in pain and anger as it began to break free of its bonds, intending to launch itself at Yue and tear him to shreds.

        As the beast got one leg free, the Arrow card sprang into action.  Yue's adversary was assaulted with a huge volley of arrows, and the Woody return to her card form.  For a moment the beast was disoriented, but that moment was all the free time needed.  The Shadow card formed swirling bonds around the animal's limbs and torso in the dim area of the hallway Yue had purposefully backed into.  Immediately, the Sword card glowed into life and pierced through Shadow without harming it, but it went straight through the chest of the animal.  Yue called back the cards, satisfied with his victory, and fully expecting the creature to disappear as most other simple creations would, but it didn't.  Seeing the animal's dead body lying there and not disappearing struck a deep chord of guilt and regret in the moon angel.  And then he realized something that hadn't fully expanded itself in his mind; he had killed a sentient creature.  That was as good as murder.

        Pain raced through Yue's ruined arm, and slowly he sank to the floor.  He shut his eyes tightly, trying to regain control of himself and keep himself from crying.  He was afraid for long moments that he was going to pass out.  Slowly he stood, and noticed that the blue light of magic was gone.  The chalice sat there, and the moon guardian picked it up.  It was surprisingly heavy, made of thick silver.  On the ground near the beast lay a claw that had apparently fallen off, and by some strong urge Yue picked it up.  As soon as he did, it glowed briefly and the guardian felt as though his palm was frozen, though it wasn't.  He tucked the claw away into his robes with the stone, determined not to overlook one single detail.  The angel gazed around the hall, asked the Light card to begin working again, and started on his way back to Clow and Keroberos.

        It still felt as though he was being watched and monitored carefully, and a most disturbing thought occurred to him:  What if his progress so far had in fact only been allowed by Tristan?  Was he so sure he was winning?  Of course, Yue had no answers to these questions, and knew that no matter what was really going on he was doing the only thing he could, which was to release his brother and master.  He had no idea as to what he was meant to do with the two objects he collected, but knew he'd figure it out when he got back to Clow.  Once the others were free, they could find Nikki.

        Turning the final corner, Yue found Clow sitting in the enclosure, Keroberos resting against him.  It seemed as though they were thinking, and it was apparent that Clow had been trying to use the cards against the barrier.  Obviously nothing had worked, and the mage didn't want to waste all his magic before even facing his opponent.  Kero looked back and spotted the moon guardian as he approached.  "Yue!"  Came the muffled call.  Clow stood and pressed a hand against the barrier, gazing at his other guardian.  His dark eyes fell to Yue's covered arm with suspicion, and the angel pretended not to notice.

        Yue lifted the chalice and placed it by the pedestal at the end of the hall.  He removed the circular stone he retrieved from the fire and the claw at the same time, and he noticed that as he held the claw close to the chalice, it glowed brightly.  Carefully he put the stone down in the bowl-shaped top of the pedestal and lifted the silver cup with his good hand.  As he did so, an invisible force suddenly seemed to blow into the room on the chilly draft that abruptly flew in.  It circled the room, blowing Clow and Yue's hair and clothes, making Yue squint.  It converged toward the moon guardian, and Clow cried out his name.  Yue looked up at his master, and gasped in pain.  All three looked down at Yue's wrist, which was now slit horizontally.  Clow slammed against the barrier upon seeing his creation injured, and then stopped as the wind blew Yue's loosened outer coat away from his mangled arm.

        From the way Yue was holding the chalice, by the rim of the actual cup and further up than the stem, the blood from his slashed wrist dribbled down his fingers and in.  The wound was not serious at all, in fact just a scratch, scarcely deep enough to draw blood, but a surprising amount of the red fluid seemed to fill the cup, spawning from the little bit that Yue had contributed rather unwillingly.  His cut was already healing over, but in an act of what he initially thought was clumsiness, the silver haired young man dropped the claw into the blood.  As soon as he did it he realized he was meant to, as the whole chalice turned to gold, and the blood inside went from red to black.  The words of the riddle glowed, "The only way to open the Gate is to drink the Liquor of the Damned."  That made Yue understand pretty clearly what he was supposed to do.

        To Clow and Keroberos' horror, he raised the chalice to his lips, and drank his own blood, tainted by whatever powers were at work, triggered by the claw.

        "Yue!"  Clow cried as the barrier around them weakened.

        "Stop, Yue, don't!"  Kero roared, wanting to protect his brother more than anything.  But still the invisible wall of magic held them in, making them spectators to a most sickening and gruesome fact.

        "The Liquor of the Damned."

        Blood.

        As the chalice emptied, Yue nearly gagged and swooned on his feet from dizziness and a light-headed feeling that permeated his body.  Crumbling to his knees, he dropped the chalice, which had turned silver once more and was spotlessly clean, as though there had never been anything within it.  The cup clattered as it hit the stone floor, turning and rolling a bit as the noise of its landing echoed down the passageways.  The stone, which Yue had placed on the bowl-like top of the stand nearby, began spinning slowly around the inside perimeter of the curved basin.  It swung faster and faster around the bowl, until it became on constant blurry line, making a slight singing noise as it flew in its manic orbit.  Without warning it was flung out as if by some invisible hand, straight into the barrier holding the sun guardian and the mage within.  The barrier was shattered on impact, the stone gone like it never existed.

        Both rushed to Yue, who was holding his head with his good arm, glowing faintly from the magic introduced into his system.  Clow shook him gently, trying to snap him out of the silent, narrow eyed stare he'd entered into.  "Yue!  Come on, Yue, look at me!  Focus on me!  Please, you have to-"

        Yue's eyes slowly focused, leaving him still disgruntled and feeling strange, but he was aware of himself.  The glow around him coalesced at his deformed arm, illuminating it for both Clow and Kero to see.

        The lion was almost speechless.  Almost.  "Yue, what the hell happened to your arm?!  Did that bastard do this to you?  I swear, I'll kill that useless, stupid piece of-"

        "Keroberos," Clow commanded quietly, "Look."  Before their eyes, the light that had seemed to be harming Yue healed his arm and returned it to its former perfection, before fading away.

        Kero looked very confused.  "He... Tristan *healed* you?  But *why*?"

        Clow looked at Yue as the guardian stared off.  "That wasn't Tristan."  The black haired man said.

        "Than who?"  Keroberos  asked with growing anxiety.

        "Nickoli," Yue answered softly.


	15. Caught

A/N:  Just so you guys know, Tristan may seem out of character, but he's really not.  The guy has serious mood swings, and the only person he's ever nice to anyway is Nickoli.  I know he comes off as sort of goofy in this chapter, but don't worry, I'll remedy that soon enough.  And no, Yue is not going crazy, just having a very large amount of emotional stress right now.  Anyway, thanks for your reviews, even though this is taking me so long!

DISCLAIMER:  I won Tris and Nikki, and the mansion.  Crazy moon angel, obsessive good magician, and bitchy lion are property of CLAMP.

Chapter 15: Caught

        "You are absolutely *no* fun!"  Tristan called out as the spell the guardian had created completed its task.  "That energy was supposed to hamper his magical abilities, not heal his arm.  But it was rather talented that you were able to convert my power from a harming force to a helpful one."

        Nickoli simply sat as his master stared hard at him for the slight disobedience.  "I can't let you hurt him," the angel said softly, eyes downcast.

        Tristan sighed; exasperated that part of his carefully developed plan had been rearranged.  It also made him aware to the fact that Nickoli was more of a variable in this equation than he'd originally thought.  Still, his confidence in his victory never wavered, so he pushed these thoughts aside.  "Hmph," he sat down next to the dark haired one once more, pulling him close and noticing the tired way Nickoli leaned against him.  That made him realize that channeling magic was still tiring to Nickoli.  But he wasn't concerned, as the guardian was still awake.  In fact, he was greatly enjoying the way Nickoli was unconsciously cuddling up to him.  "It's all right," he conceded, "It doesn't change much."  Then, with a wicked look, he added in a husky whisper, "You can make it up to me later."

        "Oh, shove it," Nickoli murmured, letting himself slide down so *his* head was in *Tristan's* lap.  He made a nearly inaudible noise of pleasure and closed his eyes, not sleeping but resting.

        Tristan couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous angel's perfect features, the calm expression on his face.  He never dreamed that such a strange mutual trust would evolve between them, especially so quickly.  "I think we should sit like this more often..." Suddenly he exclaimed, "Ow!" more in surprise than pain.  He looked down at Nickoli, who was sleepily grinning back.  The angel had pinched the back of his thigh, making a slight sting running through his leg.  Then Tristan mumbled, too low for even Nickoli to hear, "And you say you can't figure *me* out..."

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Yue stood with the help of his master, reluctantly looking into the dark haired man's eyes.  He seemed almost fearful for some reason, like Clow would do something out of anger, regarding Yue's injury as ineptitude and failure.  He was slightly shocked to find himself tightly held within the taller man's arms, Clow's chest shuddering with unsure breath.

        The magician whispered, "Yue, oh, Yue, I'm so glad your safe... and so sorry you had to do that.  Thank you so much, you saved both Keroberos and I... thank you."  He pulled back a bit, looking deep into his guardian's eyes, even though it seemed like Yue wanted to look away.  "I was so worried for you!  I had no idea where'd you gone off to, or what was happening.  I was scared that I might... that I might have lost you..."

        His master's sudden outpouring of emotion confused Yue.  There was that slightly disapproving look on his brother's face, not directed toward Yue but aimed for Clow.  Gently, the angel disengaged himself.  "Master, I appreciate your concern, but now is not a right time to explain it all.  We are still within Tristan's house; he can probably see us even now.  If there's one thing I have learned, it is that he knows all that happens in here.  Come, we must keep moving, the wall is gone."

        And so it was.  The wall that had earlier blocked their passing was gone as if it had all been in their minds from the start.  Kero began walking ahead into the dark, ominous feeling hall immediately, when Clow warned, "Wait, what if it's trapped?"

        Yue stepped forward, "Then it's going to trigger.  There is no other direction for us to take so we should keep going.  What else could we do?"

        Clow held up the Shot Card.  "This.  Shot moves fast, but can protect itself.  I'll send it in ahead of us."

        Yue sighed, "Master, as I said, Tristan is omniscient within this building.  If he sees something that is not us enter an area designated for an ambush, than he will make sure it doesn't trip off.  He'll save it for us."

        Clow stopped and thought.  He had a strange intuition that there was definitely something waiting for them beyond where the wall had once been, and all they needed to do was enter to set it off.  But Yue's points were valid; there was no other way to go, and Tristan wouldn't let the trap spring if it wasn't them.  So how could he fool the other mage?  An idea hit him, and Clow smiled.  Slowly he withdrew a card from his robes.

        Clow, Keroberos, and Yue entered the room beyond the barricade.  As soon as they did, three axes spun out of slots in the wall horizontally and cut straight through the trio, dropping them all to the ground.  Dead.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Tristan's eyes went wide at the image floating before him.  Carefully, so as not to disturb the creature resting his head on his lap, the blonde leaned forward a bit and rubbed his eyes.

        Nickoli, sensing his master's odd emotions, asked, "What happened?"  His voice was groggy, and his eyes remained closed.

        Tristan blinked, looking down at Nickoli, back to the image, over to the nearby door, and back at the image again.  Finally, he replied, "They all got sliced up into piece like cold-cuts."

        Without even opening his eyes, Nickoli snorted and laughed a bit.  "Yeah, right."  He pushed his face further against his aghast master's leg, trying to block out the light in the room from his eyes.

        The tall blonde slowly looked down at the angel, thinking how he was extremely glad Nickoli did not open his eyes.  If he had he probably would have jumped up and attacked, and Tristan really didn't want to have to harm him.  But, as luck would have it, the guard didn't even believe him.  Tristan shut his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture.  Oh yes, the good guys were supposed to make it through his traps, get he more or less safe and sound, have a big stand off with him so they could settle things once and for all in classic fashion.  So why hadn't the impudent little goody-two-shoes made it?  Huh?  Really, he'd overestimated Clow Reed quite a bit then, he'd been expecting so much more from the legendary magician!  These traps had been quite elementary; he thought the other would easily be able to recognize them-

        He looked up.

        In the floating window of magic before him, the bodies of the two guardians and their master were gone.  In their places, the two guardians and their master were floating in a two-layered bubble.  The layer on the outside was the Float Card, and then erected around them inside was the Shield.  Since Shield was put up inside the Float, it technically hadn't moved from its original position, otherwise they would have left it behind.  This way, they floated safely down the hall, blades bouncing off the outer wall of a *bubble*.

        Tristan was almost ashamed that his magic was being defeated by a floating *bubble*.  Then he reminded himself it was *Clow Reed's* floating bubble, and he felt better.  He began to laugh.

        "Damn it, Tris, can't you just shut up for a little while?  Enough with the laugh!  I get it, your evil.  Can I get some rest now?"  Nickoli was whining, which just made him laugh harder.

        Then something struck Tristan.  "Nickoli, what did you call me?"

        "Huh?"  The angel finally opened his tired, midnight-colored eyes.

        Tristan smiled brilliantly.  "You called me Tris!"  He flung his arms around a very confused elemental guardian.  The young man elaborated happily, "You used to call me that when we were little!  That means you still care about me!"

        Nickoli made a choking noise and tried to push the suddenly affectionate psychopath off him.  "You need psychiatric help!  Get off me, what's wrong with you?!"  Tristan continued to cuddle up to his creation, until finally they both broke down into laughter, resting together on the couch.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        When they reached the doorway at the end of the hallway, there was a light.  Float and Shield both returned to their confines, and the three resumed their search.  Yue was still amazed with his whole arm, feeling it tingle with the leftovers of the magic that had healed it.  Clow didn't know what to say to Yue, and Kero was a bit miffed about Clow's emotional weakening.  It had been slow at first that the lion noticed Clow's growing feelings for his brother, but now it was obvious.  Kero had known of his master's feelings for Yue, how they had gone beyond the bounds of friendship.  But he'd always assured himself that Yue didn't feel things like that, or that Clow was strong and wise enough to keep these urges hidden.  After Nickoli though, he knew, in his subconscious, that Yue could feel and reciprocate more passionate emotions.  He knew for certain also, on every level, that Clow wasn't going to be able to simply be Yue master and friend for much longer.  He wanted more, and that desire was manifesting itself in more emotional public displays and unconscious favoritism.

        Though Keroberos never truly admitted it to even himself, he knew Nickoli and Yue were more than close friends, he knew they were in love.  But... for some reason, he did not want to face that fact, at least not yet.  He'd grown used to being the only one to get any love from Yue, and in a selfish way he wanted to keep it like that, so that the only beings they truly needed were each other, and neither guardian had to depend on someone else.  Yue loved Clow, of course, so did the sun guardian, but they weren't as closely linked to their master as they were to each other.  There was something liberating about that to Kero, knowing that for emotional existence he only needed his brother, and they could never be hurt by anyone else.  But now, because of Nickoli, Yue's heart had been opened to someone else, leaving him vulnerable, dependent, hurting.  The lion wanted to kill Nickoli right now, along with Tristan, and then smack Clow.  He couldn't believe how human emotions could screw things up so badly in such a short time!

        But still, Kero kept his silence.  He watched the way Clow stared at Yue, the way Yue was focused on nothing but finding his beloved.  He watched the way neither of them even noticed anymore.  Already, Kero was tired of being in the background.  He promised himself, then and there, that the next person brought into this wouldn't be able to disregard him so easily.  He would demand attention!  It's what any self-respecting sun guardian would do.

        Just when walking with no sign of relief was becoming too much to bare, they turned a corner and came to a huge set of black double doors.  Carved upon the huge stone doors were bodies writhing in agony as fires licked upon their naked skin, people impaled upon huge spears that lifted their bodies towards a sky of sulfuric clouds and falling stars.  Demons and shadows danced among the dead and dying, laughing at the pleas for help and cries of agony.  Bon fires lit the faces of disfigured monsters flaying and eating the skin off some poor, damned soul, while demon birds circled people chained to the ground, every so often swooping and ripping off a piece of flesh for their dinners.  The mural was obviously one of hell.

        Clow made a noise of disgust, Keroberos made a comment about Tristan's taste not being as nice as they'd formerly thought, and Yue stared.  The half of his mind that was an artist was analyzing that this was an amazing work, some much detail, and how it looked so real... No, not only did it look real to Yue, it also felt real.  There was an atmosphere around the carved bodies that twisted in pain and the grotesque monsters that grinned widely with dripping fangs.  It was a feeling that emanated outward from the doors, stabbing through the heart of anyone open enough to feel it.  Suddenly Yue could swear he heard actual voices crying out, sobs and screams and maniacal laughter flooding the outer hall they stood in.  He couldn't help it; he brought his hands to his ears.  Yet the voices grew in volume, invading his thoughts and blocking all other sounds from his hearing.  They were torturous, full of agony and despair.  The laughter was infuriating, making him want to quake in fear and destroy something.  It was as repulsive as fingernails down a chalkboard, yet summoning like a siren's song.  He couldn't stop it, couldn't quiet it, and he fell to his knees.

        Before Yue fell, Clow had been examining not the door but an old map of some sort on the wall next to it.  It was a full layout of the first floor of the very house they were in.  As it turned out, there was a distinct pattern to the twists and turns of the hallways they'd passed through.  It went spiraling steadily inward, every path irrevocably leading toward the center room that was just beyond this door.  All in all, there were six layers to this spiral.  The room inside was the seventh.  The Seventh Circle of Hell.  They had made it.  Then, breaking into Clow's satisfaction, Yue fell to the floor with his hands tightly over his ears.

        Clow was at his side with movements so fast they were barely noticeable.  As soon as his master's skin made contact with his own, the voices faded.  Yue looked up in surprise, not knowing how the horrible sounds had disappeared.  He looked at Clow, who was saying something to him, and took a step back.  Clow was asking if he were all right, asking what was wrong.  Yue didn't reply.  All he did was back up, and once he was a couple feet from Clow he could hear the people again.  Immediately, he sprang back into Clow's arms, burying his face against the mage's robes.

        "Didn't you hear that?" he asked, practically sobbing but without shedding a tear.  "All those people... I think he killed them!"

        "Yue, what the hell are you talking about?"  Clow questioned worriedly.

        Yue explained, "When I'm away from you, I hear voices coming from those doors.  Actual souls, trapped in there in agony... calling out to whoever could hear them in this horrible, empty house... a fate worse than a true death."  He looked up at his master, into the man's eyes.  "Don't you understand?  He killed them!  Then he trapped their souls in that hellish door, and he taunts them, feeding off them!"   He shook his head as Clow's eyes widened.  "But he doesn't even need their power anymore.  I think I've started to figure him out..." the angel took a step back, just so he wasn't quite so close to his bewildered master.  "We need to go through there!"

        "Let me get this straight," Kero asked, "You hear voices coming from this door, supposedly of souls trapped within, that Tristan used to use for power.  Are you suggesting that he used black magic and necromancy to further his powers so much?"

        "Exactly!"  Yue exclaimed.  "He's in there, I feel it.  We need to get to him, to get Nickoli and stop him from doing this to people!"  he looked up at Clow.

        After a long pause, the magician nodded.  "Let's go.  I'll open it."

        The trio stepped forward.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Tristan and Nickoli's laughter had died down, but they were still smiling.  The angel found his eyes locked with the lighter ones of his master, and all thought stopped.  No one else matter, nothing mattered but this...  Tristan was lying on top of him, and his grasped Nickoli's chin tilting it up to face him.  They stared at each other hungrily.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Clow's hands were upon the doorknobs.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Tristan smiled gently as he leaned down.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        The doors creaked as they were pulled open.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        The tall blonde's lips moved slowly, slowly down to the other's, waiting mouth...

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Slowly... slowly... slowly... the doors parted.  Clow and Kero entered with Yue...

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Lips pushed together in the most passionate kiss yet...

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

        Clow stopped.  Kero's mouth hung open.  Yue stepped in, looking at the strange reactions of his two companions.  He looked around at the richly lighted room with fine cream-colored appointments, white candles burning as well as glittering crystal chandeliers.

        His gaze fell to a large, plush white couched with two bodies lying on it.  They were passionately entangled, writhing slightly gasping with passion but never fully parting.

        Yue couldn't move.  Couldn't breath.

        Neither of those on the couch even looked up.


	16. StormClouds Gather

A/N: Again, gomen nasai for the overly long period between updates… but school is evil, and Real Life sucks.  Try as I might, I simply cannot seem to write this too fast.  Thank you so much for your support though, and I greatly appreciate all those who are kind enough to leave a review.  At this end of this fic, I'll probably have a special section thanking constant reviewers, my inspirational helpers, and some little notes about this fic in general.  Well then, on with the show!  Please leave a review!!  And go ahead.  FLAME ME.  I need a good laugh just about now…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clow, Kero, Yue, or any other CLAMP made character in this fic.  But I do own the house, Tristan, and my beloved Nickoli.

Chapter 16

        Clow swiftly pulled Yue against himself, stepping back and closer to Keroberos, all the while weaving a spell that immediately protected them from detection by anyone in the room with them, even Tristan.  Clow had his arms around Yue, and was surprised to find the moon angel totally still.  He'd expected some trembling or repressed sobs, but there was... nothing.  Nothing at all.  The mage looked anxiously down at his creation's face.

        Yue's expression was so closed off and cold, he didn't even appear as the same person anymore.  Though not a single emotion was betrayed on his beautiful face, the guardian had yet to perfect the technique with his eyes.  The silvery cat eyes held pain and shock, and somehow or another Clow knew the angel hadn't fully processed what he was seeing.  It was clear that Yue didn't want to believe what was right before them, and that he didn't grasp what was going on.  Subconsciously, he was preventing himself from fully comprehending and reacting the sight of Nickoli and Tristan.  He stared blankly out at nothing, trying to organize his thoughts.  This was the main reason Clow had cast such a spell; though it was only temporary, it would give Yue a few moments to regain full control of himself.

        Slowly, Yue processed the fact that strong, comforting arms were around his waist, that a warm body was pressed up against his back, that someone was absently stroking his hair soothingly.  A slight trembling took the angel's hands, and his eyes widened a bit and went blank.  Clow heard him mumble, "He didn't even notice me..." The voice was strangely monotone, worrying the taller man.

        "Yue," Clow said forcefully, for his spell blocked noises as well, "Yue, look at me."  The angel didn't move.  "Come on Yue, look at me!"  Finally, the guardian obeyed, purely on instinct.  When his eyes met with the compassionate, understanding ones of his master, the trembling decreased in intensity.  Clow cupped the angel's cheek gently, whispering, "I'm so sorry, but you have to pull together."

        Yue stared for a few eternal seconds, his expression calming and closing off once more.  He nodded slowly, trying not to allow any emotion to show through.  It seemed as though his feelings had gotten him into this mess in the first place.  Briefly, the desire to have never met Nickoli coalesced within him, seeming an easy escape from what he faced now.  What if he'd never gone with Clow to Nia's house?  What if he'd never met the dark angel?  Wouldn't that make his life so much simpler than it had become?  But his heart totally rejected the thought.  It summoned up all the images of times when just being near Nickoli had made him so happy... but then the cynical portion of his mind forced him to look over at the couch where his supposed love was in another's arms.

        The trio hadn't been in the room a full minute yet, when suddenly Yue noticed something.  Very quickly, Nickoli had gone from willing participant to struggling.  The moon angel tried to jump forward upon realizing that Nikki was not really where he wanted to be, but Clow held him back.

        Fiercely, Yue told the mage, "Master, look!  He's trying to push Tristan off!  I need to help him!"  Clow blinked and examined the two before him once again.  His eyes widened as he noticed that Tristan had one of Nickoli's arms twisted back and over his head painfully, and the other trapped between them.  Nickoli twisted his lithe body and freed his arm that had been wedged under the weight of his master, grabbing the blonde by the throat and pushing away forcefully.  Tristan choked, and when Nickoli twisted again the black magician had no choice but to release his creation's arm, and he ended up on the floor.  The blonde stood gracefully, smoothing his robes as he did so.

        Tristan looked as though he was about to speak, and then stopped abruptly.  His hand reached slowly up to his lips, and ran over the bottom one.  His fingers came away bloody, and he gazed at them in shock before eyeing Nickoli with a glare.  The ebony and crimson haired young man was still sitting on the couch, staring indignantly back at the taller man.  Tristan's eyes darkened dramatically as he said, "You bastard, you bit me!"

        Nickoli smirked as he rubbed his wrist.  "You were the one who started playing rough.  If you can't take it, then keep your hands off me."

        Tristan literally growled.  "Don't try and threaten me!"  He stalked closer to his creation, clasping the angel's neck in his left hand as he pushed him onto his back on the couch.  "You've no idea what playing rough is!  I'll beat you until your blood stops flowing!"

        The mage's handsome face was twisted into a feral snarl, and Nickoli bared his teeth at his master before kicking him in the stomach.  When the man lurched backward once again, the guardian darted off the couch and made swiftly for the door, mumbling, "I should have gotten away from you, I'd rather go insane then endure your company one moment longer!  I won't let you hurt him-"

        The angel stopped as he heard his master begin to laugh, quietly.  "You said only 'him'.  Does that mean you don't care what I do to the other two?"  Nickoli paused before answering, hesitating.  Tristan laughed again, walking up to the midnight eyed one in an unthreatening way.  "Let's make a deal, my pet.  I won't hurt him.  I swear it to you on my ability to perform magic."  Nickoli made the mistake of turning to face the tall blonde, eyes wide.  Tristan's smiled turned into a malicious smirk as he grabbed Nikki's hair, pulling back painfully.  "I'll hurt you instead," he finished, and before the dark angel could react and protect himself, Tristan threw a vicious punch directly to his face, sending him flying backwards and subsequently closer to Clow, Kero and Yue.

        Nickoli landed on his back, painfully, and groaned.  Tristan remained where he was as the longhaired youth stood slowly.  Looking down resignedly, he answered softly, "Do what you will to hurt me then.  I'll allow it as long as you don't hurt Yue."

        Behind him, Yue's eyes widened.  Nickoli had just agreed to what would probably extreme, horrible, and sadistic torture for as long as Tristan could get to him... all for a promise that Yue wouldn't be harmed... And only a few minutes ago Yue had been wishing he'd never met this man... Someone who was more or less sacrificing his freedom in exchange for his safety.  He couldn't stand it anymore.  As Tristan walked up to Nickoli once more, taking him by the front of the shirt, Yue did all he could.

        He walked out of Clow's spell, pushed Nickoli out of the way, and punched a very surprised Tristan directly in the face.  Nickoli stumbled back, staring in surprise and gasping.  Clow lunged forward almost as soon as Yue did, trying to stop him but just a fraction too late.  Kero sprang immediately in front of his master, purely out of an instinctual desire to protect him.  Everyone froze, no one moving for seconds that stretched into eternity.

        ~Yue, what are you doing?!  You'll get yourself killed, my angel!~

        //Brother, this is suicidal!//

        {Where the fuck did he come from?!  He's dead... I don't care what I said to Nick-}

        //There's no way in hell I'll let him hurt you-//

        [You went through hell for me.  Oh Yue...]

        //I came all this way for you, I'm not giving up now-//

        [But I'll put you through worse.  You've got to get out of here-]

        //I love you too much to abandon you-//

        [Yue, I-]

        //I'll love you no matter what will happen, no matter how you change-//

        [God, I love you so much, I just _can't_-]

        //Can't leave here without you, my life will end without you-//

        [I don't know how I'm going to exist after this, without you-]

        //I'll never leave you-//

        [You have to leave me-]

        //I'll die without you-//

        [You'll die if you stay, or if I go with you-]

        //All I know is I love you, and I won't let it end this way-//

        [I love you.  This has to end.]

        Tristan looked at the revealed trio, and began to laugh.  Nickoli remained on the floor as if he'd lost all strength, staring at Yue as if he was seeing a ghost.  Yue was also looking at Nickoli, realizing that the other guardian actually looked a little different.  It was an odd observation at the moment, but Yue had expected him to look ill, miserable.  But instead, he appeared even healthier than he had the last few times the moon angel had seen him.  Some sort of new vitality was added, an increase of both magical and physical strength.  But within his midnight blue eyes, there was a haunted, almost tormented appeal.  Yue was just starting to realize what a huge effect Tristan had already had upon his mind.

        Clow stepped forward bravely to stand next to his moon guardian in a gesture of support.  Keroberos flanked him on the other side.  The mage slowly looked over the still-chuckling necromancer, and stated quietly, "What you do, Mr. Sotalia, is wrong."

        Tristan raised a dark golden eyebrow.  "Wrong?  And who are you, to judge that?  Perhaps I think all the freedom you allow your creations is wrong."

        Clow shook his head vehemently.  "It's more than a question of moral treatment anymore.  It's a question of abusing and taking advantage of life you created."

        "Stop this!"  Nickoli broke in suddenly.  Nervously, he proclaimed, "Obviously I can't deny the charge of abuse, but Tristan has never taken advantage-"

        "What would you call your position a few minutes ago then?!" Yue challenged angrily.  "It wasn't exactly willing."

        Nickoli bowed his head, letting his hair obscure his face from Yue's view.  "Don't do this, Yue.  Take your family and leave here.  I've found the only family I have."

        "I refuse to believe that!" Yue moved to stand above his lover, reaching down and pulling his face up so he could look him in his eyes,  "_We_ are your family!  And Nia, we are all your family, and we are the ones who truly care about you-"

        Tristan was suddenly grabbing Yue's shoulder, spinning the angel around to face him and holding him there.  There was rage in his eyes, and furiously he questioned, "Are you implying that I don't care about him?!"  His eyes narrowed.  "That is the only truth I will openly state to you, and you call it a lie, a motion I thought below even you.  You know _nothing_ about me, or Nickoli, for that matter, only what my bitch of a sister wanted you to know.  I care for him more fully and completely than you ever could, if you knew the truth.  But _you-know-nothing_!"

        He stepped away from a shocked Yue as quickly as he'd approached, turning once more to Clow.  Physically, he didn't say a word, but one of Tristan's talents was telepathy.

        {_Don't try and pretend to be so virtuous, Clow Reed.  I know for a fact that you've had very similar thoughts to my own... how easy it would be just to tweak his mind a little bit... the **slightest** push in the right direction to get you what you want-_}

        Clow's eyes widened, and mentally he answered, ~_You think you know so much, don't you?!  I would **never** do something like that to Yue!  More than just my guardian, Yue is my friend as well, and I respect him.  You're such a bastard-!_~

        Tristan smiled and shook his head.  {_You seriously think you're any better than I?  Oh, I know what your precious guardians don't... I read all the secrets you kept from them, right off your heart.  Secret things you've contemplated, even the times you dabbled in black arts forbidden to you as a good mage..._} His eyes narrowed as he smirked, {_No, Mr. Reed, you are in fact worse than I.  I do not lie about what I am; I recognize my evil and am not proud.  You hide behind the guise of a white magician, fooling everyone into thinking you're a virtuous and saintly man.  You lie constantly, to everyone you meet.  But you can't hide what you are from me._}

        Clow was enraged, ~_How dare you say these things to me?!  You don't know anything about me!  You have no idea why I do the things I do, my motivations or anything!  I am **nothing** like you!_~

        Tristan shook his head, {_I never said you were.  You inferred that by yourself._}

        Clow retaliated angrily, ~_You implied it!  No one is worse than you, you're a monster, abusing the life you created-_~

        That seemed to strike something within the blonde mage.  {_Despite what you think, I do not abuse Nickoli.  The only reason I hurt him today was because of you.  All the pain he endures after this is **your fault**._}  Clow's dark eyes widened with surprise.  It was through this reaction that Tristan knew he'd truly struck a nerve.  {_That's right.  Would you like to know how it's your fault?  You introduced him to Yue, who he insists on obsessing over and protecting.  Now, if you hadn't done that, not only would Nickoli be happier with me, unharmed in any way, Yue would not have gotten drawn into this.  He'd never go through this pain you've forced on him, and all the precautions I take to protect my home would not have hurt him._}

        {_So, this whole situation, both Nickoli's mental deterioration and Yue's emotional pain, could have been prevented if they'd never met.  I would have taken Nickoli sooner and with less of a fight, and I would have been able to stop what's happening to his mind.  He would have been much more sane than he's becoming, and both would have been happier, in the end.  I would have my guardian all to myself, and you would have had yours as well.  But, you're bad judgment put them both in their own personal hells.  Look what you did, Clow Reed._}

        {_Beyond this, look at us.  You may not want it say, but I will say it; I could most easily be the same type of person as you, and you could be as I am, were our places switched.  Even our magic is similar... just look at our guardians.  Had you grown up as I had, do you think you'd fare any better?  No.  You'd be the one standing here, trying to defend your home from me, who was trying to put myself out as such a good person when all I'd really be doing is hiding from myself, as you do even now.  You refuse to admit this, you refuse to see that you are not infallible, you are not completely righteous.  In fact, you've been manipulating your moon guardian's reactions this whole time, to focus him more on you than the lion, to bring him close to you.  Dark magic, manipulation, it's in your nature as much as it dwells in mine.  You know it's true; when Nia spoke to you of the principles in my form of magic, you understood.  We are the same, but you deny what you are and cause this pain._}

        Clow felt himself falling into his old patterns of guilt.  What really bothered him was the fact that Tristan's words mirrored his own earlier thoughts, so it felt as though these ideas were solidifying into facts.  If Tristan had noticed, than everyone else must have reasoned the same way, which would mean this situation would have to his fault...

        While his master followed this downward spiral of guilt, Yue stared at Nickoli.  The black haired guardian had remained on the cold, tile floor the entire time, staring up with a strange expression on his face.  Yue couldn't read the other's confused emotions at the moment, but it was suffice to say that he did not approve of this whole scenario.  Yue studied his lover, noting the slight changes in his dark eyes and demeanor.  Sitting on the floor as he was and now knowing the other's true age, he thought Nickoli seemed so painfully young, so vulnerable.  His midnight blue eyes had a few tears in them, and he looked confused as to what he should next do.

        And Nickoli was caught between his mind and his heart.  His mind told him that Tristan was his Master, it was his duty and purpose to support him.  But his heart spoke of his love for Yue, Clow Reed and Keroberos' kindness... Slowly he stood, taking a step towards Tristan.  He said softly, "Please, don't."

        Tristan looked at him almost coldly.  "The infiltrate my house, and you ask for mercy on them?"

        "It's my fault they're even here, you know that."  Nickoli began growing angry once more, maturing from the frightened young teenager into the sleek fighter before Yue's very eyes, "Leave them be, damn you!  Just expel them from here and leave them, you know you can do it!"

        Tristan calmed, smirking.  "Yes.  I know I could do it.  Very easily, I could throw them out and we could leave here.  It would be very simple.  But," he added with a sinister grin, "Simple was never my forte."  With this, and condensed ball of electricity flew towards Clow.  And, being closest and only doing his duty, Yue jumped in the way.  Far enough away to allow everyone to process what was going to happen, the navy blue energy continued its flight toward Yue uninterrupted.


	17. Lightning Strikes

A/N:  Konnichiwa!!  I forgot to put in that I'd specifically like to thank French Fille for last chapter, as the review she left me gave me many great ideas!!  And just so you know, MILD LEMON WARNING!!!!  DO NOT READ THE FIRST PAGE or so OF ITALICS if you DON'T LIKE YAOI LEMON.  Other than that, enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER:  Unfortunately, Clow, Yue, and Keroberos are not mine.  Though I am the proud owner of the mansion, Tristan, and my Nikki.  Hehehe...

To clarify:  //Yue's thoughts//

             ~Clow's thoughts~

             {_Tristan's thoughts/telepathy_}

             [Nickoli's thoughts]

             *~ _Flashback_~*

That got a bit messed up last chapter, some words within slashes aren't Yue's thoughts, but Kero's.

Chapter 17~Lightning Strikes

_        *~ The cold night air couldn't reach them within the warm, comfortable room.  The candles that were lit cast a gentle glow over the room, but left much of it in dimness.  Yue's breath couldn't come fast enough, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he moaned softly, lying on his back on the soft pillows of his bed.  Nickoli, positioned on top of him, and licked a warm trail over the angel's neck, hands buried in the silvery strands of woven moonlight.  Yue gripped the dark one's hips as they moved in unison, an instinctual passion rising in both as their bodies reached for that nearly attainable peak.  Sweat-slicked skin moved against each other with virtually no friction, but causing a heat between the two that felt as though flames were licking against them.  Nickoli drowned himself in his lover's moans as one would a sea of boundless ecstasy, wanting to make Yue feel as he was and understand what the other was experiencing as well._

_        After one particularly hard motion, the midnight eyed creation threw his head back with an impassioned moan.  Slowly he let his head down again, pressing his forehead against Yue's.  The silver haired Adonis beneath him chuckled softly, leaning his head up and kissing his less in-control lover gently._

_        "For one so much more experienced, you act like it's your first time every time-"_

_        "Nggh, s-stop teasing me..."_

_        Yue bit his lip gently, pulling a whimper from the younger man.  "You can never control yourself, can you?"_

_        It was Nickoli's turn to smile.  Almost incoherently, he mumbled, "Why would I want to?"_

_        Yue was a bit surprised at this answer.  "Because," he responded automatically, "Don't you want to remember everything clearly?  Don't you need to think through what you do?"_

_        Shivering, Nickoli answered with the remains of his logic, "Some of the best actions are made purely out of initial instinct, not thought.  I don't need to record everything and classify it as you do.  I remember feelings, sensations, this..." He ran his tongue across his lover's bottom lip, savoring the taste before continuing, "...More vividly than any specified event... I feel this again when I dream of you..."_

_        All Yue could do was stare at him with wide eyes.  //How can one so strong be so willing to let everything go?  He loses himself in the smallest sensation... the epitome of a hedonist.  Every time, he abandons his whole self to me, even if he's supposedly in control, as if it's all he knows how to do.  But it's almost frightening... to be so careless of one's self solely for the sake of pleasure, as if he's leaving himself vulnerable... But I envy him, somehow...  He acts so strong on the outside, cool and completely in control, but then, to see him like this is just an amazing transformation.  Heated, fervent, passionate... Always so passionate, always, mine...//  Yue gasped as he felt himself draw closer to their end, wanting to voice the sentiment of his thoughts.  "Nikki, I-"_

_        Nickoli chuckled, sounding almost normal but for the rough edge to his voice.  "I know."_

_        "Then you know I-"_

_        He laughed softly again, stating reassuringly, "Yue, I said I know..." He moaned, moving his hands from Yue's hair to his shoulders even as the moon angel gripped his hips harder, "I love you, mon ange..."_

_        "I-I- mmnn... I love you-oh..." ~*_

+              +              +

        "YUE!!"  Clow lunged forward, but there wasn't a chance in hell he could make it in time.  Images of the impact swirled in his mind, totally incapacitating him and making any concentration needed for a spell impossible.  It was happening too fast; all he could do was stand there and watch the being he loved be annihilated.  Still, he tried to move forward, but found himself beaten in the motion.

        Keroberos was in front of his master, so even if he had been closer, the lion wouldn't have let him by first.  Kero ran toward his brother, but also tried to make sure Clow stayed back.  As always, his first instinct was to protect his master, even though he was trying frantically to get to Yue.  If only the angel hadn't moved so far forward to attack Tristan and see Nickoli.  That's when Keroberos remember the other being, Nickoli, and saw a flash of black, a blur of motion.

        Yue saw the energy barreling towards him, and knew there was nothing he could do in time to dodge it.  In his mind time seemed to slow, but his body still wouldn't move as fast as he wished it too.  He knew it would hit him, and he knew there was no way to avoid it.  Until, from his side, arms wrapped around him and he was thrown to the ground with someone else's weight on top of him and holding him tightly, covered.  The moon guardian had seen the positioning of the blast though, and knew some of it had to have harmed his savior.  His eyes had automatically closed when the electricity had grown too close, and too bright.  He kept his eyes shut for a moment, coughing from the impact on the ground and assessing his injuries.  Somehow though, the arms around him felt comfortable, familiar, and strong.  He said the first name that came to his mind.

        "Clow?"

        The person holding him, who had been about to take his arm and help him up, jerked away.  The room was utterly silent as Yue slowly opened his eyes.

        And found Nickoli standing above him, the deepest form of pain and shock written on his features.

        Yue's hand reflexively went to his mouth and his eyes grew wide.  Clow's eyebrows shot up and mouth fell open, and Kero looked back and forth from his brother, to his master, and to Nickoli.  Tristan looked intrigued, curious, but mostly triumphant.  Nickoli straightened, but tears formed in his eyes.  He swallowed hard, looking away at Tristan and then back down, at the ground near Yue.  His brows were drawn together, and expression of hurt and trauma marring his handsome face.  Suddenly his countenance cleared and closed off, becoming a mask to dominate over his true emotions.  He turned and started walking away, and that's when the moon angel saw his back, which was torn and bloodied from the attack meant for Clow, and then for Yue himself.

        Clow took a few very sudden, and angry, steps to Nickoli, as Yue watched amazed, spun the angel around, and back handed him across the face.  Tristan's face fell, and his eyes literally blackened with rage.  Kero gaped; the lion found no sense in the motion, and thought it totally stupid that his master would do such a thing right after Nickoli had just saved Yue's life.  Nickoli gently touched his cheek, and smiled almost wistfully.  He said something to Clow in a low voice that no one else heard, and his eyes seemed to dull considerably.  As Clow was about to turn back though, Nickoli suddenly spoke aloud.

        "Mr. Reed," was all he said, but Clow turned back warily.  Very nonchalantly, Nickoli flicked his wrist towards the mage, and tongues of black flame leapt from his fingertips.  Before Clow could even move, they brushed almost delicately across his cheek.  The mage recoiled, a hand springing to his face, and then slowly lowering.  Closing his eyes, Clow could see through his aura what everyone else perceived with their eyes.  The crescent moon.  Part of Tristan's symbol.  Part of Clow's symbol.  Yue.

        Clow stepped back in what could possibly be called fear.  As Yue was about to call out Nickoli's name or say something to the other angel, he felt a power effect someone in the room and then it felt as though an electric shock had been administered to him.  He cried out with his own pain as well as surprise upon realizing that the other person to be effect was Nikki.  The dark angel had been thrown against a wall, violently, to clear a path to Yue.  The moon angel swiftly glanced over to find Tristan lowering his outstretched arm, which re-affirmed who the attacker was.  The blonde mage looked furious, and it was all directed at Yue.  "If you hadn't gotten in the way, he wouldn't have been hurt!  See what you do?  You cause him so much pain!  You're a curse to him!"

        "Look who's talking!"  Yue shouted uncontrollably back.  Clow seemed surprised; Yue was not easily moved to such personal levels of anger, but Tristan just seemed to awaken his ire all too simply.  Yue lifted himself from the cold, tile floor and ran to Nickoli, who had fallen, slouched against the wall.

        The crimson in his hair wasn't all natural anymore; some of it was his own blood trickling slowly from his scalp.  Apparently Tristan's efforts to get him out of the way were a little too harsh; Nickoli had whacked his head pretty hard against the wall behind him.  He groaned and tried to lean forward to get pressure off his back, but that only made him dizzy.  Yue knelt down in front of him and reached out to steady the younger man.

        "Nikki-"

        Viciously, Nickoli smacked his hand away.  "Don't," he hissed, grabbing Yue's wrist and pulling him in closer.  Nickoli's lips brushed Yue's ear as he whispered harshly, "You need not be concerned; I promise you, three days from now I will be no more and you may have you magician.  That I swear."

        Nickoli pushed him away, standing slowly and stumbling his way towards Tristan.  Yue sat there, tears slowly falling from his eyes.  //He... he what?  What does he mean, 'he won't be anymore'?!  He's not going to...!  I need to stop him, I need to say something!  He's going to... I can't let him do that-!  But what do I say?  He won't even listen to me now... Why did I say Clow?  What the hell possessed me to say Clow?!  I have to say _some_thing-!//

        Yue turned and began to stand, just as Nickoli reached Tristan.  The dark angel leaned heavily against the rather surprised blonde.  Wearily, Nickoli said, "Send them away, please.  I'm tired.  I want them gone."

        Tristan raised a brow, "Them?  All of them?"

        "All of them.  I wish to never gaze upon any of them again."

        Yue's eyes widened, and he stumbled forward.  Clow caught him around the waist, holding him back.  The motion shocked the moon guardian, and their lion companion, and even Tristan seemed a bit surprised.  Nickoli, however, didn't even flinch.  He stared at Yue once, hard and penetrating, before turning away and walking toward another, smaller door at the back corner of the room.

        "Please, send them away.  Please, Tris?"  Yue blinked.  //Tris?//

        The blonde mage smiled, "All right, Nick.  You've made your choice?"  Yue started forward again. //Nick?!//

        Nickoli turned again, locking eyes with Yue for the last time.  "No.  Yue made it for me."  Tristan nodded almost sadly.

        The blonde did honestly seem to regret the outcome of things.  He revealed why as Nickoli left.  "I rather regret the way things progressed tonight.  I would have preferred more of a fight with you, Clow Reed.  I also would have liked it more if my angel chose me of his own volition.  But," he smiled maliciously at Yue, "I suppose it's okay that you helped, moon guardian.  Be pleased with your choice for him, because from now on all the pain he may encounter will be blood staining your hands."

        Yue nearly went limp at this statement, realizing it's total truth.  Had he not said Clow's name at that one moment, even if he had said nothing, Nickoli may have escaped with them.  But, because of his mess up, Nickoli was condemned to a special kind of hell, and Yue had put him there.  Now, Yue knew that any pain Nickoli caused or received could have been avoided through his words.  But, if Nickoli had his way and kept his promise, his death would be on Yue's hands.  It really was... his fault...

        Yue's thoughts let up as he started to feel light-headed.  He fell against Clow, who tried to hold onto him but was apparently experiencing some disorientation himself.  Keroberos stumbled on his feet, crashing into Yue's legs, and the room seemed to dip.  The last sight the trio saw was the most magnificent room in the house, with Tristan carefully supporting an injured Nickoli as they exited the door.  Yue noticed Nickoli look back, and realized, very clearly, that there were tears on his face.  The moon angel read the other's last words off his lips, "I still love you."  That's when Yue realized something else; all the coldness, all the decision, everything from the moment they whispered against the wall on, an act.  Everything but that promise, all the emotions, was a lie to make it easier for Yue.  Everything.

        Nickoli just sacrificed everything, again, to try and make it easier for him.  _Again_.

        Yue couldn't help it; before the spell took full effect, before they were expelled totally from the house, he screamed.  It was wordless, but it was the expression of all the anguish and pain within him.  After that, he collapsed, and the world went black.

+              +              +

        "So, mon ange, do you think you did the right thing?"

        "... What, by choosing you and letting him live?  Yes... and no."

        "What are your reasons for the no, might I ask?"

        "... I'll never see him again, but I'll always know he's with someone else."

        "... ... ..."

        "What?"

        "I'm... surprisingly, I'm sorry..."

        "What!"

        "... I know how that feels.  I lived ten years in a box, knowing you were out there, and anyone could look on you, touch you... Except me."

        "Tris..."

        "I don't care why, I'm just... I'm glad you stayed with me."

+              +              +

        Yue sat in the library, not sure what results he wanted.  The allotted time had passed.  Three days had come and gone, and it was now the evening of the third day, Nickoli's promised time.  In so many ways, Yue knew that if the dark angel attained his aim, he would save his soul.  But the more selfish part of Yue didn't want this to happen; he felt he could live only if he knew Nikki did as well.  Part of him wanted his lover to stay alive, if only for the chance that they might meet again.  But another part knew what was happening; Nickoli was losing himself in dark magic, losing control of himself to the insanity that Tristan bred.  He didn't want the other to go through that, the torture of living years in a warped mind and distorted world.  It wasn't fair.  To help his love, he had to let him die, to keep his love he had to make him suffer.  No matter what, Nickoli was subjected to pain.  The manner and amount was all that differed.  But now, now Yue was too far away.  There was nothing he could do but sit in the darkened library, pinpoint on Nickoli's spiritual energy signature, and wait.  It was frighteningly out of the moon guardian's hands.

        Half the sun was still over the horizon, through the large windows and behind the garden.  Silhouettes of trees marked the landscape as inky shadows, and nothing had any detail anymore.  He knew that where Nickoli was at the moment, it was a bit later.  Yue  focused on his lover and suddenly felt one of those momentary connections that were so rare in magic.  He felt the breeze skim over skin that was not his own, sensed the pressure of cluttered and confused thoughts that tumbled through a dying soul's mind.  He felt the cold, hard blade of a sword pressed to the arms, felt the metal pierce and sink into the yielding flesh.  He could almost smell the dark, thick blood rising from the wounds.  He heard a low gasp, and felt the knees make hasty contact with the ground.  He felt Nickoli's strength start to wane, his consciousness flicker and fade.  He also felt the third cut to his throat, shallower than the ones on his wrists, but enough to speed the process.

        Abruptly Yue pulled back, having become too submerged in the event.  He felt his hands, balled tightly into fist pressing down on his legs, and his eyes tightly shut.  Slow tears dripped down his cheeks like dew sliding down flower petals.  He drew in a shuddering breath, trying to process the reality of it all.  Part of the connection was still there; Yue could feel Nickoli's energy growing dimmer, and dimmer... until it abruptly went out, leaving not a trace behind.

        Upon feeling this, and sensing the finality in it, Yue sobbed.  Suddenly, he felt fur rub against his legs, and a large head rest in his lap.  Reaching down and pressing his face against his brother's massive head, he cried softly, whispering, "He's gone, Keroberos, he's really gone."  He started to feel a slight trembled run through his hands.

        "My brother... I'm so sorry..."  The sun guardian was not sure what he should say.

        "He left me!"  Yue suddenly cried out, standing and knocking his chair over as he backed away from Kero.  Unbeknownst to him, Clow watched from the doorway.  "He is gone, and I'll never... We can never... He left me here alone!  ALONE!"  The angel fell to his knees and fiercely wiped the moisture from his face.  But every time he did so, more appeared.  He wondered if it would ever stop, this useless, human mechanism.  Kero walked softly over to him, and Yue said in a dead voice, "If you don't leave me now, I'll-"

        "It's all right, brother.  When you need me, I'll always be here."

        Yue looked up at this sentence, and the cold detachment he'd been forming crumbled.  He started to sob again, unable to stop himself.  Kero turned away and exited the room, giving Clow one hard look before leaving.  The mage stood and watched the kneeling angel, as Yue cursed everything and nothing, himself and someone else, as Yue raged, wept, and finally just broke.  Clow watched, but couldn't move himself to do a thing.

        ~It is, after all, my fault.  And then, all this time, I've been no better than Tristan... As he pointed out, I was manipulating Yue's reactions as much as he was doing to Nickoli.  No, more, because I planted traitorous thoughts in his head from the beginning and tried to come between them without even realizing it.  And what if it really is in my nature?  What if I really will end up controlling him, however subtly, to gain what I want?  I couldn't... I could never do that to him!  If I'm honest with myself, I know one thing... I really do love you, Yue.  But if Tristan's correct, which he might actually be, I'm a danger to you.  He was definitely right on thing; Tristan and I could have easily been in swapped positions.  We're so similar... even our styles of magic, our large accomplishments at young ages... I even understand his thought process and principles.  If ever yin and yang was true, then it is now.  I suspect I've found my opposing force...  And it frightens me how close to home his thoughts hit me.  But Yue, oh Yue, I'm so sorry... I could have prevented this, one way or another...~

        As Clow stood there, Nickoli's last words to him reverberated through his mind, torturing him.  The mage knew punching the midnight eyed guardian was a pointless, unjustified act, but at the moment he'd been so enraged at everyone, including himself, that he felt compelled to do something.  After the blow, the lithe angel had said in the most dead, lifeless voice Clow had ever had the pain to hear: ~_Thank you.  He made his choice.  You may have him._~  Those words still haunted him, even three days later they were almost all he could think about.  More or less, it meant that Nickoli was letting Yue decide from the start, and that by saying his master's name the moon angel had made a choice to leave Nickoli.  But Clow found Nickoli's assumption in this rather unfair.  Yue never said he wanted to leave his lover; in fact, all his actions screamed the opposite.  But still, throughout the whole ordeal, Tristan and Nickoli had appeared to be on another level from them.  As if the two already knew what was to happen, in the end, as if it was all inevitable...

        Clow hated the part of him that was happy.  The part of him that whispered about the profit Nickoli's absence gave him.  He knew that was wrong; that was the way of thinking Tristan followed, the urges he conspired with.  Clow would rather the black haired youth there, and Yue happy, then this, Yue crying on the floor.  But what Nickoli had said also implied that Nickoli had known of Clow's attraction to Yue the whole time, which was somehow a disturbing thought to the good mage.  And why would he ever say thank you?  Was it for the blow, or the knowledge that Clow would always protect Yue?  Perhaps it was for both, or neither.  Clow had no idea.  But what he had noticed was this: while they were there, Nickoli's personality had fluctuated to such extremes that Tristan's influence was obvious.  Had they freed the angel, there still would have been irreparable damage to his psyche and personal identity.  Plus, he apparently had violent tendencies like his master, along with the blonde's anger and impatience, among other things.  No matter what, it wouldn't have worked.  The blame wasn't lessening in Clow's mind, though.

        Meanwhile, as Clow stood watch over him, Yue's thoughts plagued him with guilt as well.  //If I hadn't said 'Clow'... that one name might as well have been the deathblow, delivered by my own hand!  If it wasn't for my mistake, he'd still be alive... there would still be hope!  But now... he's really, really gone...// Yue wiped furiously at his tears.  //Stupid human mechanism!  The one time I allow myself to love, the one time I feel true emotion, it kills me.  The one time I made a mistake, and it killed him!  I swear, no being will ever enter my heart again, and I _refuse_ to mess up ever again!  For my sake, and the sake of others... this has just taught me that humanity is self-destructive in their love, and I should not follow their example.  Truly adaptable creatures can evolve, change... So shall I.  I have learnt to not let myself think as I human would, and to be as infallible as possible.  Humans should no longer be my role models; only the cold moon in her glory in the sky shall be my teacher...//

        Clow watched in amazement as Yue's tears stopped, and the emotions erased themselves from his face.  He stood carefully, fixing his robes and smoothing his hair.  His face lost its slightly red look that had been a result of tears, and the puffy redness of his eyes dissolved rapidly.  He turned, and fixed Clow with a look that made the mage want to shiver.  Yue's silvery, exotic eyes had never looked so distant, cold, indifferent, detached.  His face held no emotions, only a cool calm that covered his visage like ice.  It was a moon guardian who had matured ten years in a day, a being with a lump of stone instead of a heart.  He offered Clow a small bow as he exited, leaving the bewildered mage to stand in the doorway of an empty room, alone.


	18. Falling

A/Ns: O_O (*Looks up from braiding her REALLY long hair*) A-ano... hi there!! I told you it wasn't over! Apologies for the huge delay, but my computer troubles are over, so hopefully I'll be able to get more work done on everything. I hope there are still people out there will to read this, and who will leave me some reviews! I need the encouragement. Usual warnings yaoi, character death, angst-y Yue, angry Clow, etc., etc.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Nickoli, Tristan, and any other character/place that was not mentioned in CCS. Everything else is property of the Four Goddesses of CLAMP.  
  
Chapter 18~ Falling  
  
At home, Kero began to try and get on with life. He wasn't quite as energetic as usual, but Clow could tell he would rebound. Nickoli had been a friend to him, but nothing more, not even a really close friend. The only thing that saddened the lion was the fact that the dark angel had been his brother's close companion. Yue on the other hand, as he always was from Keroberos, did not fare so well. Conversations with the moon angel occurred with much less frequency, as did his company. When he was around, he moved with such silence it seemed as though sound had ceased to exists. Smiles from the silver haired being only came for Clow, and even then were still such a rarity. His senses of humor and adventure faded, along with his capability for mischief and playfulness. Yue became further introverted, Clow ceased to know his own creation, and Keroberos ceased to know his own brother.  
The moon guardian of the Clow Cards lost most outward emotion, and Clow could tell then that when the time came, he was going to announce the reverse of their rolls. So far, the sorcerer had planned to have Kero appoint the next potential master of the cards after Clow's demise, and then Yue would guide this person and teach them to control the cards and their own magic. Not only was Yue more versed in magic than his brother, he could also take human form and have the ability to be in the Card Captor's life as a friend also. After all the cards were reclaimed, Keroberos would emerge and have a final battle with the candidate. Clow still wanted Kero to choose the candidate, but the other half of his plan was adjusted. Yue had always been very protective of all those he considered friends or loved ones, but since the incident at Tristan's mansion, he became especially attached to Clow, and seemed unable to comprehend the mage's imminent demise. He would not approve of his brother's candidate no matter who they were now, and would refuse to train them or not instruct them as fully as he once would have. And most importantly of all, he would not come to view his new master as a friend or trusted companion, unless he had some prompting from his brother.  
The magician was sitting in his favorite chair, nearly four months after the ordeal in Italy, with his sun lion and moon guardian both in the room. "My friends," He started quietly, "I have a little change in plans to inform you of."  
"What's going on, Reed?" Yue glared at Keroberos' teasing and improper title.  
"I've decided that when Keroberos chooses the next possible master of my cards, it will be he who stays and trains them, and Yue they face in the Final Battle, the Judgement. So it is now Keroberos The Adviser and Yue, Judgement Maker." Both seemed puzzled at their master's sudden switch. Yue, eyes perpetually guarded now, focused on his book once more, not replying, arguing, or questioning. Understanding had dawned in the sun lion's eyes, and he too went back to his activities, but not without shooting a look at the magician. Clow sighed as he looked upon the two, his silent guardians, a family torn apart.  
~And is it my fault? If I had never introduced Nickoli to these two, would things be the way they were before? No. Yue would have lost what happiness he had gained even if it was only for a little while. And I had seen him drifting in this direction of behavior anyway, so it only would have been a matter of time before this silence came about. It was simply more abrupt, more bittersweet this way. I made two perfect guardians, the embodiments of their symbols, the Sun and Moon. The Sun, independent and self-sufficient. The Moon, depending completely upon something, or some one, else. They are both perfect, it is I who have erred. I was too late in letting Yue be his own person. I shouldn't have kept him here, so guarded and removed from humans. I should have let him learn what it was to make and lose friends, and lovers. To choose his own company, and live a more normal existence. What have I done? Nothing, but that's the point. It is far too late now. And that is what I'm left with; our family torn apart.~  
  
+ + +  
  
Contrary to what Clow thought, as the years moved on things got better. Yue's memories never really faded, but he was more able to accept them with the added maturity gained in age. Slowly, he began arguing with Kero again, spending more time with everyone, though outwardly he remained slightly aloof. Almost a century had passed, and Yue was nearly at normal standards. He was still quieter than he was as a young man, still more introverted, but at least he'd speak more often and engage in interaction with Clow and Kero again. The mage was thrilled; for so long, Yue avoided any relationship beyond necessity and reluctant friendship with his master. But recently, Clow had felt more and more of their old connection arise.  
One late evening, as Keroberos slept heavily in the downstairs living room, Clow sat in his study, drawing another card. At the time of his battle with Tristan, he'd had all major cards and the more practical ones, but in his older age he was making new ones, a little less sensible, and far more sentimental. So concentrated was he that he had not heard his moon guardian step to the doorway.  
"Which card are you working on now?" The quiet question was not enough to startle the calm mage.  
"Give me a few more minutes and I'll show you." After a few more moments of careful work, Clow smiled and held the card aloft, releasing his staff and tapping it gently. As he did so, the card burst into hundreds of tiny lights that floated endlessly to the ground like snow. The soft falling sphere of light entranced Yue immediately.  
"They're beautiful..." the silver haired man mumbled.  
Clow stood from his chair, stepping forward to Yue slowly. "And your presence increases the beauty of the scene one-hundred fold..."  
Yue turned to face his master, a bit startled. Their close proximity prevented him from ignoring the comment and the renewed tension, but that didn't mean he knew what to say. "Clow..."  
The dark haired mage stepped towards him again. "Yue?"  
"What... what are you doing?"  
"This," Clow said calmly, and then leaned over, closing the remaining space between them.  
While Clow's eyes confidently slid shut, Yue's icy violet ones shot open. He couldn't move for a moment, being totally paralyzed by the sensation of his master's lips against his own. Thoughts raced through his mind, memories his brain dredged up by the kiss, scenes of his own first kiss and the last person who kissed him. It was all too much for a moment, overwhelming him and making him want to scream. He came so close to rejecting the affection Clow was offering, to pushing him away and fleeing the room. But a reasonable part of his mind stopped him. //This is ridiculous. He's dead, and it's been over for nearly a century! I can't.... I can't live alone for one more day, it's killing me inside. I can't take this any longer... I need this... I need Clow... and even more... I want him... You cannot betray someone who doesn't exist anymore.//  
When Yue relaxed and leaned into the embrace, parting his lips and drawing Clow closer, the mage felt a thrill go through him. Finally. He had what he'd wanted, all this time. Yue.  
  
+ + +  
  
A few months after the evening in the study, Clow woke up with his vision of perfection nestled against his shoulder. He smiled fondly, remembering when Yue was very young and new to the world, how he'd have nightmares and sneak into Clow's room to sleep in his bed the rest of the night. He'd always awoken on these occassions to find the angel snuggled closely to him, warm and smiling in his slumber. Clow looked down, and his own smile withered away as he noticed that Yue didn't look happy at all. Not like the morning when Clow had accidently come in on two sleeping angels...  
At the mere thought of the other guardian, Clow felt himself become agitated. His powers had allowed him to know that the loose ends left behind would eventually be tied up, but also that things were far from over. He wasn't sure if Nickoli himself was still in existence, but he had no doubt about Tristan not being through. Thoughts of the dark mage were actually less offensive to him than ones of Nickoli...  
Clow thought jealously how all Yue's superb skills in bed were learned from someone else. It intimidated him that the initial tutor had set standards so high a human probably could not match them. Clow had been amazed at how much... endurence Yue had shown, and from the fact that the angel went from being submissive in everyday activities to pleasingly agressive privately. Clow knew some of these mannerisms were picked up from someone else, and it angered him to a point that even he found uncalled for.  
That irrational anger drove him from bed, carefully so as not to wake Yue. He paced into his common room, pulling a robe around himself on the way. Though Clow looked to be maybe in his forties, he was truly centuries old, and was slowly beginning to feel it. He knew he couldn't fight the inevitable much longer, but it felt as though Yue had just given him a reason not to give up quite yet. Earlier that very year, he'd felt so distanced from the guardian, but now.... Now...  
He felt even farther away.  
The realization was a very unwelcome one. How could this be? He'd spent so much time with Yue lately, he should feel some closeness. But he truly did not. It was disconcerting to an extreme degree; he had realized in that shocking moment that he knew almost nothing about Yue still. All their time together was usually in silence or a physical relationship. They never just sat and conversed, Yue never told him his thoughts an dreams like he did in his youth. He didn't even know the guardian's favorite book, if he still painted, if he still loved music as he once did. Everything he thought he knew about Yue could possibly be wrong, because the angel had changed very much over the long years.  
Nickoli had known Yue. They'd spent time sitting together, telling each other their fears, sharing thoughts with barely a word. It hit Clow like a blow when he pondered how truly close the two had been. The last time he had seen Yue and Nickoli together, they had stopped in silence for a moment, staring at one another and sharing words without speaking. Clow had never had that with Yue. When Yue had been with the other guardian, the smile had barely ever left his face. Now he rarely smiled at all.  
Anger poured into his veins again, heated his blood and threw brash ideas into his mind. Part of him wanted to fly into a tantrum and break everything within the room; another part wanted to accost Yue and demanded he open up, command him to allow his master to know what it was he thought. But with these urges again came the accusation that he was just like, no, worse than Tristan. He sat down resignedly.  
~I've done it again, haven't I? Just what Tristan accused me of... I waited until the time when Yue was vulnerable, tired of being alone, and I made a move quickly. It was totally out of the blue, and even I at the time didn't know why. I realize now that it was because, subconsciously, I knew Yue would yeild to me at that time, when he felt his lack of a companion so sharply. Manipulating his reactions, still, just to get my own desires...~  
But Clow also knew that had Yue not wanted this, he wouldn't have allowed it. It was also apparent that the moon guardian needed the companionship, he truly needed to be able to rely on someone, and that's what Clow would give him, for as long as he could. He would never abandon Yue. For the rest of his life, which wouldn't be as long as any of them thought, he would be by his angel's side, trying to ease the pain. He loved Yue, plain and simple, and would stay with him and do anything for him, even though he knew Yue would give him up completely for Nickoli in an instant.  
  
+ + +  
  
Clow sat in his favorite chair, the snow falling gently outside his window. He felt like one of those snowflakes; descending from the clouds of youth to a dark, strange new realm. Fragile, fleeting, floating gently into an inescapable oblivion, an idea crystalized for a moment and lost in the next. Human life, even at his length, seemed like a dream. And he knew he was about to wake up, and the dream was going to end. That's why they were in here with him. He wouldn't tell them the real reason why he was dying; it would complicate things too far. They'd want to know who put the curse on him.  
And yes, he knew it was a curse. He'd known since the morning a few months ago that he'd woken up and his hand had been totally numb, unable to feel Yue's soft hair on the pillow next to him. It had been a strange effect, but he knew what caused it. After that things went rapidly downhill, he weakened greatly, and age began to catch up a bit. Yue and Keroberos had catered to his every need, leaving him wanting nothing but their continued friendships. To look up and see them now, standing before him, bewildered, was actually making him smile. He loved seeing them together, his two creations, brothers at heart. Keroberos was a bit rounder than he used to be, but Yue was ever the same. Still breathtaking.  
The spell had sapped his strength slowly, but it was turning out to be a very gentle death. Funny, he'd expected his assailant to still be bitter, but that obviously wasn't the case. He was probably just as happy as Clow himself had been these past few years, and only doing this to ensure that the future progress. Maybe he didn't know what would happen, but Clow did. The good mage knew his guardians and successor would make it through the coming trials, but he still felt like weeping for Yue's pain sometimes. It wouldn't do to start now, so he cut off the train of thought.  
They were arguing with him, asking him why, telling him no. The conversation, even his own answers, were so far away. Everything was, except the snow falling outside the window. It was so soft, so beautiful... he was glad he'd given Yue that name for his flase form... it was perfect. Just like Yue himself. But they were still assailing him, fighting for more time when the hourglass had been shattered. Why? Yue's eyes asked that question more than any other. Clow didn't answer, but he knew the response he could make. Because he was too weak. His attacker had only grown stronger throughout the ages, while Clow had been channeling more and more of his energies into preserving the cards and his beloved guardians for when he was gone. He had known that he would die, but he just hadn't realized it would be so soon.  
Now Yue stubbornly refused any other master. Was this love of a partner? No, it was merely the devotion of a creation. Had Clow been Nickoli, Yue would have been on the ground in tears, as he was all those years ago. Thinking of Nickoli made guilt assail him. He was rather cruel to the being last they met, and he realized it was his own self- righteousness that caused him to act that way. He wished he could apologize to him now, but of course it was too late. There was far too much left, too much that still needed to happen. Many more mistakes to be made before ammends could start. He only hoped that the next Master- er, Mistress- of his cards, would be strong enough to remain upstanding throughout it all. He hoped she would not allow Yue to be alone as he had been. This would test him the hardest.  
But look at the snow, he wanted to say. He wanted Yue to look at the snow, because snow always made the angel happy, no matter what. But Yue's eyes would not leave him, as if he was trying to catch the moment of death so it would be etched on his eternal memory. But Yue, he wanted to say, don't worry. Just look at the snow! Watch it, it's so beautiful... Watch it as it all falls...  
Clow Reed closed his eyes with a faint smile, and was no more. 


	19. Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow

A/Ns: Eeep, another extended period of time with no update... I'm awful, and I know this fic must have absolutely no flow any longer. And again, I've learned so much between the beginning of this story and the present time, that my writing must appear completely altered. So, I'm sorry for absolutely butchering my own story, and will make it up to you with a fairly long chapter. Does that help any? ;;

Disclaimer: I own Nikki and Tristan. Beyond that, everything's property of CLAMP.

Chapter 19: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow...

Sakura's eyelids lifted groggily, and she could immediately feel the tears forming behind them. For the moment she was unable to speak and barely able to look at her moon guardian, now seeing the sorrow she had mistaken for coldness in his eyes. After all these years, the girl realized, the pain was as fresh to Yue as if someone had just approached and stabbed him in the heart. Glancing at the clock, Sakura noticed only about half an hour had passed since they arrived in Yukito's house. When they had left, her father had been planning to start dinner. She gazed down at Kero, who was still in his celestial form, and he looked back up at her. His stare seemed to speak to her, asking her if she understood now, if she was still willing to help and stay with them.

Yue sat on the couch, his features, which usually seemed to be chiseled from ice, were painted with melancholy sadness. He locked eyes with her, waiting for a response. When Sakura wrapped her arms around Yue and shed a few tears for him, the guardian was surprised.

"Please don't cry," he said softly. Sakura looked up, a bit bewildered herself. Yue had never used that quiet, gentle tone before. He had never sounded so caring or made such a simple request of her. Sakura couldn't even remember Yue ever saying the word please before.

"What happened to Nia?" The question was answered immediately.

"We never heard from her again, but she was found dead nearly a century after the ordeal, a little before Clow's death, apparently a victim of a necromancer. She was...bled out, and Tristan's symbol was carved upon her." Sakura winced at the news of the kind woman's tragic and horrific end. Yue looked choked from recalling everything so suddenly. The memories had brought old emotions, ones he thought long dead and buried, back to the fore, and they in turn resurrected old mysteries and unanswered questions concerning the whole affair.

"You never found Nickoli after that fight?"

Yue shook his head. "Not a whisper. No trace of Tristan or he, at least after Nia's death. I... there is nothing to contradict the assumption that he kept his promise."

Kero interrupted gently, "While you two were traipsing around Yue's rather disturbing memories, I figured something out. All the memories of mine Sakura had proclaimed to have viewed, I had thought of recently. My question to you brother, were you too thinking of the things the Mistress saw?"

Yue's brow knitted for a minute as he recalled the images Sakura had seen from him previous to this day. "I was thinking of the times I used to paint the sunset and other views from my balcony, and when Clow took me from the library one night, how odd it had been that he went to the trouble of carrying me himself when he could have simply woken me up or used a card to relocate me. But the woman you saw me singing with was Liletou, wasn't it?" Sakura nodded, and Yue mumbled, "And you also saw Nickoli...more than once?" She nodded again. "That's strange...I wasn't thinking of any specific instance with him at all, recently. I try not to let too many memories of him hit me at once, or I think I'd go mad. I wasn't thinking of him."

"Are you sure?" Kero asked, now slightly alarmed and confused.

"Yes, I'm sure! I would notice my memories of him...! Maybe it was my subconscious," the moon angel sighed.

"Could anything else trigger me getting those memories?" Sakura whispered her question to only Kero.

"Perhaps, but only if the person you were thinking about... wanted someone to remember him." Kero seemed puzzled and a bit frightened by the possibility. Neither of them said anything to Yue.

The moon guardian looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "I think if you give me a chance to, I could find what's causing this memory transfer and stop it."

"Is it anything dangerous?" Keroberos asked immediately.

Yue gave his brother an exasperated glance. "Why do you think I'd try anything harmful on our Mistress? Sometimes you're too protective against the wrong people." Turning to his Mistress, the silver haired being asked, "Would you like me to try?"

"All right," she answered immediately. The girl had come to trust Yue's ability, especially after seeing all she did of just how much control he held over his magic. The moon angel instructed the young girl to stand in front of him, and then he began moving his hand down her form, leaving roughly a foot of space between his skin and hers. After making a few passes in this manner, Yue's hand settled above Sakura's heart. The guardian's eyes had been closed in concentration, but now he opened them and smiled.

The expression dumbfounded Kero more than it did Sakura. After Nickoli's supposed death, smiles were rare and never spontaneous. Only he really understood this point, but there Yue was, smiling apparently without reason. The lion thought, [Maybe there's hope for him yet. Perhaps I can get my brother back to normal.] Frankly, Kero had surprised himself at how much he missed bickering with Yue, playing pranks on each other, being able to talk and laugh together for hours, or just being there when one has had a bad day. Nickoli had thrown open the doors to the moon angel's heart, tore through like a tornado, and was gone just as quickly. After the ordeal, Yue was left in a half-existence, spending most of his energy not in living, but in keeping himself hidden, close to a walking corpse emotionally.

Yue pulled his hand away from the auburn haired girl, and blew a soft current of air where his fingers had paused. To Sakura's amazement, there were two thin strands of glowing, light pink energy, one leading to Kero and the other to Yue himself, both straight from Sakura's heart. Yue looked up without moving his head, smile widening as he saw realization dawning on his Mistress' face.

Softly, the silver haired man explained, "I cast a small spell that allows us to see magical ties between beings. Do you see what's causing problems with ours?"

Sakura stared hard at the strings, then bust out, "They're tangled!"

"Exactly. So," Yue reached out a careful, steady hand, "We simply untangle them."

Sakura seemed nervous, glancing from the sun lion to the moon angel. "But what if they snap?"

Yue actually laughed softly, "Sakura, the only way they will ever break is through your will. Only if you no longer desired us as guardians, in your heart of hearts, would these separate."

"That's good to know! So now I'm sure we'll never be apart!" The girl was very happy with this information, knowing now and for sure that her guardians would stay with her for all time.

Yue's cautious hands deftly undid the subtle knots, the crossing strands in ways that were causing a transference of mental images to her, until they were straight again. Strangely enough, Sakura felt a pressure that she had not even noticed before lessen. She realized that this pressure had started around the same time as her memory-snatching, and though it was odd it was not painful. It had simply been the increased contact with the essences of her guardians. Now that it was undone, Sakura sighed in relief. Some of the memories had been fun to see and live vicariously through the guardians, but some had been frightening and painful. Honestly, she didn't know how the two could deal so well with the things they'd been through, especially Yue.

"We should take you home, Sakura, it's almost dinner time," the humanoid guardian interrupted.

"You're right. I want you to stay, Yue, even if it's in Yukito's form."

Yue actually smiled a bit. "Yuki would never forgive me if I made him miss some of Fujitaka-san's cooking."

Sakura was suddenly confused by Yue's casualness, calling her father by his name and saying something about Yuki, who he never even used to acknowledge. "H-hoe?!" The young girl's face conveyed her confusion easily, causing Keroberos to smile and simply look to his brother.

"I'll explain later. For now, we better get you home before Touya goes on the warpath." The sarcasm was almost lost on Sakura and Kero as they stared at Yue in shock.

Touya had invited Kaho over for dinner, and the moon priestess had been comfortably sharing the couch with the young man when Sakura and her guardians landed outside. Needless to say, both were more than a little surprised at the sudden entrance. Kaho immediately looked up. She could sense something different about Yue, and couldn't help but stare at the moon guardian, trying to unobtrusively figure out what had changed. Yue seemed to gradually get more and more annoyed by the woman's inquisitive eyes, and to everyone's surprise, the guardian preceded to stare back and placed his hands on his hips, even pouting a little. The entire stance relayed a message of youthful impatience and annoyance. Kaho blinked, wide-eyed at the unfamiliar childishness. Touya's reaction was slightly less noticeable, but he was shocked to see the moon angel so far out of his usual composure. Kero mumbled something about Yue when he was younger, and Sakura giggled in accord.

When Yue transformed into Yukito, Yuki simply smoothed down his clothing and did not bother to ask how he gotten there. He seemed completely in control, lacking his usual disorientation after a switch. He was thrilled at coming into consciousness right before dinner, especially since Sakura's father was chef that night.

"Yukito-san, are you sure you're okay?" Sakura's bright emerald eyes shone with concern, and slight confusion.

The teenager noticed the little girl's worried look. "Of course. Is something the matter?"

"No," she answered reluctantly, knowing that something was different but unable to put her finger on it. "Everything's fine!" She covered up her uncertainty with a sunny smile, which Yuki returned with one of his own.

Touya watched the exchange silently, easily recognizing both grins as fakes. And while he knew that concern for his best friend was what his sister felt, he hadn't a clue as to why Yuki seemed so off. Correctly, he assumed it had something to do with Yue. Protective thoughts leapt to the fore of his consciousness, threatening that if Yue had harmed his alter-ego in any way, Touya was going to seriously make the guardian regret it. Notions such as these were not new to the young footballer; they had sprung up in his mind ever since he had first become acquainted with the ashen haired youth. Drawing protective, affectionate thoughts from Kinomoto Touya was one of the many endearing things that made Yuki who he was. Also, the fact that only Yukito could really, really tease him. Sure, Kaho got a good jab or two in, but Yuki was by now a master at pushing Touya's buttons.

Though he didn't spend as much time with Yukito, Touya felt as though his caring for the other had not diminished in the slightest. If anything was ever wrong with Yuki, he was always right there to help him work it out... even if it make breaking other arrangements to do so. He never let his friend know that though; that his well being really was... well, really was top priority to Touya, and always had been. Kaho and he argued about it from time to time, and the disagreements were becoming more frequent and fierce.

Though Kaho was a good person and understood wholly that her boyfriend and Yukito were best friends, and that the smaller of the two needed the other's care, she couldn't stand being shoved into the back ground so simply. It was becoming more of a problem as time went on, and Kaho knew she had to discuss it eventually with her significant other. She just didn't want to. Because, if they did talk about it, whether angry or calm, loving or indifferent, the truth would come out. And the truth was that she didn't want to know the truth. She wasn't ready for it; she wanted it to stay hidden away, where it was. She wanted to hold on to her dream for a little while longer, hopefully until the last possible moment without hurting anyone. It was apparent to her now though, that she was hurting people just by allowing things to remain as they were, including herself.

Dinner passed with casual chatter and an offer by Sakura to do the dishes so her exhausted father could get to bed early. As Sakura was cleaning the dishes, Yuki approached. At first he simply helped out, and a friendly quiet soon settled over the two. Suddenly, Yuki stopped his drying of a plate and turned to the young girl at his side. "Sakura-chan? You know I think of you as my own family, and will always love you..."

The girl look lost at this abrupt outburst. "Hai, Yukito-san, and I feel the same. You are part of my family, and I love you as much as I do Oniichan and Otousan."

Yukito beamed at her with a genuine smile. "Thank you. But I have something very important to ask you. How do you feel about Yue? Please, answer me honestly."

Brow furrowing in thought, she paused for a moment before looking back up at Yukito. "Before this afternoon," she began hesitantly, "I was still a bit afraid of him. I've always respected Yue-san, and I always will. I trust him with my life, and with taking care of my family and friends. He really is a good person, but I was still so intimidated by him. I felt like he didn't really care about too much other than the cards. But after everything that happened today, I feel much closer to him. I love Yue-san as much as I love you."

"Yukatta!" Yuki exclaimed, looking as though a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Then I can tell you... Sakura... Yue and I are merging back."

Sakura was dumbfounded. "M-merging? Merging back?"

"Hai.. Remember? Yue-I was not always like this. I never used to have two identities that were so separate. That was a result of everything that happened through my life, to try and gain at least a little relief from the pain." Sakura was saddened by the slight flinch that passed Yukito's features. But the young man continued, "Today you helped me work through a lot of stuff. You didn't see all the memories that I did; I filtered most of them, and only I recall the more painful or personal ones. You got the outline of the story, but I got the whole picture. In technicolor."

"I'm glad I helped you Yu-Yukito-san," she stumbled over the name. "Ano, what do I call you now?"

Yukito let out a soft laugh. "You can continue to go by whatever form I am in, that will be a lot simpler." Sakura looked up at him, slightly confused and almost scared. "Don't worry," he reassured, "It might be hard for a little bit, while I try to sort through my memories. Nothing much will change, but soon our thoughts will be relatively the same, and aspects of our personalities will merge and blend." The snow bunny laughed, "Like me suddenly using words like 'aspects' and 'merge'. But I'll probably always be more intimidating in my other form, and in this one I'll still eat more than anyone else." He laughed again, "Though not quite as much as everyone's gotten used to."

Giggling, Sakura added, "That might help your bills at home!" Yukito smiled back, elated at the easy acceptance of this whole thing that the girl was showing.

"Another plus is you won't have to explain to me where I was when I was Yue, because I'll have memory of it. We're both a bit tired of being one man divided." Yuki's voice sounded a bit apprehensive, but generally relieved.

"This is great!" Sakura exclaimed unexpectedly. "Now I can be talking to Yuki and Yue, and neither of you will be left out." Sakura hugged the young man standing next to her, causing him to laugh at her exuberance. She didn't notice that it wasn't Yukito's laugh.

"You know, this is the second time today you've hugged me?" Sakura looked up and saw she was in fact hugging Yue.

"Hoe!? How did you do that? I didn't notice at all...but you are taller, and your voice changed, and stuff..."

"In your presence, I do not require such warning. Also, the transformation doesn't mean I'm becoming a whole different person anymore. Of course, the more magical points of changing forms will be present at other times, but for now it can be..." he shrugged, "skipped."

Sakura pulled down on Yue, so he was down on one bent knee as the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, when I say 'I love you', I always meant both you and Yuki. Now, there won't be as much confusion, and whatever I say to one of your forms is equal and the same to the other." She paused, smiled and said quietly, "I love you, Yue-san."

"Thank you Sakura," Yue replied quietly, and Sakura didn't notice the way he stared wistfully out the window at the descending nightfall. Only Touya, standing by the door, saw how melancholy the angel's expression still was. Through it all, Touya knew Yue wouldn't let the Yukito half of himself fully experience this sadness, until they really were only one being. The Card Mistress' brother was thankful for the fact that Yue wouldn't share his pain prematurely. Again, Touya became aware of the strange pull he felt to Yue and Yuki. I've always been drawn to them, both of them. Yuki and Yue are beautiful, and I wonder what might have been if I wasn't... What am I thinking?!

That night, after dinner as the stars rose high in the moonless blackness above them, the two guardians of the cards sat on their Mistress' roof together. At first there was silence, then softly Keroberos began to speak.

"Why did you not tell me?" The voice was not that of "Kero-chan", the playful, teasing guardian Sakura had come to know, but the Keroberos of legend who had assisted the great Clow Reed in his most troubling times.

"I thought you wouldn't care." The Yue that seemed to be changed at that time was also one from long ago, when love was still new and his heart was not shut off.

Kero gave his brother a glare to be proud of. "We're family; of course I care." The lion sighed. "As I analyzed it all later, when I was older, I realized what the truth probably was. I think I even knew it back then, I'd just refused to see it." The sun guardian gazed cautiously at the silver haired angel. "You still miss him, don't you?"

Yue bowed his head, and for the first time in centuries, the guardian beast saw unshed tears in the moon angel's eyes. The silvery being's voice was tremulous. "It's like a gaping wound that's never even closed over. It hurts _constantly_. There hasn't been a single waking day of mine, all this time, that I haven't remembered him, I just choose to push actual memories away. All this time, everyone supposed I've been pining over Clow, and they didn't even know he existed." He glanced at Keroberos. "I don't think you'll never really know what I mean, and I also hope not, but imagine your heart pumping nails through your veins instead of blood. And there's one thing that hurts more than all of it." Yue paused and took a deep breath before voicing the theory that had been imbedded in his mind for an indefinite amount of time- "He's not dead."

"What?! Yue, you know he must be! It'd be impossible for him to-"

Yue laughed derisively. "I know! Don't you think I know? I've gotten to the point where I hope he has moved on for his own sake, just so he doesn't suffer. But inside I feel this dread, warning me that there were past issues unresolved as of yet. I didn't realize what that might imply until today, hearing Sakura admit knowledge of my memories of Nickoli." The name sounded painful to say.

"I'll always be here for you, my brother. Never doubt that. Things will work out." Yue offered Keroberos a weak smile, but it was more than enough to prove he believed the lion.

Suddenly, as if on the wind, both guardians could have sworn to hearing Clow's voice, fading in and out. "_...__Nickoli too is a guardian, so he'll live as long as Yue. They may be separated for a while, but they do love one another truly and will always find their ways back together. I'm more sure of that than I am of the sun rising tomorrow morning._"

The guardians gazed at each other for a long time after hearing the ghostly whispers, wide-eyed and without mentioning it to the other. They both stood as if on cue and entered the house, not speaking of it to anyone else.

Yue easily and without fanfare slipped back into his human form. The usual dulling of the senses and sudden feel of helplessness that he was accustomed to did not arrive. He couldn't help but smile, feeling the presence of both halves of himself, working in harmony for the first night in years. It was the strangest sensation, but he felt almost whole. True, his celestial self was still in restraint a bit, but Yuki was no longer a total stranger he just happened to share a body- and a mind- and emotions- with. Walking through the house and towards the door, he stumbled upon Touya bidding Kaho good night. He turned away respectfully as the two embraced, and waited until the door was closed gently to reenter.

Touya turned and his eyes were grabbed by Yukito immediately. He could see it now; the faint traces of Yue already surfacing. Not in a bad way, either. Though there was no real physical difference in him, Yuki's eyes looked wiser, but slightly more at ease with himself and the world around him than he had been lately. A slight ethereal aura was building up around him, probably enhanced by the moon outside in the sky. "Yuki?" Touya asked quietly.

Yuki's eyes raised to meet those of his best friend. In a voice that was only slightly not his own, the young man asked, "Would you like to know what happened?" Touya only nodded, and gestured in the direction of the stairs. Yuki nodded in return, smiling a little wistfully, and followed his best friend to the second floor bedroom, where they talked. It was mostly Yue's voice that spoke of his harried past to Touya, telling all and giving far more details to the older Kinomoto.

Sakura was doing much the same with Tomoyo, only over the phone. The young girl was extremely sympathetic, but couldn't get over how romantic she thought it was. On the other hand, the news hit Touya especially hard. Yuki didn't really understand why the other young man was so stricken over hearing about Yue being hurt, and wrote it off easily to friendship. Touya decided that after reliving all of that, Yuki needed some company, so therefore he would spend the night at the other young man's house. Yukito's house was empty, and after thinking about such a sad period could be extremely depressing.

Yue took a thorough look around, confused by what he saw. He remembered this place, the waterfall leading into the large pond, the smooth rocks to sit by the water on, the large trees offering shade and the way the sun shined in the clear azure sky. The rocky cliff from which the fall dropped was familiar, known almost to the last detail, and the very breeze smelled the same as before. This was the same dream setting he'd had centuries ago, while lying asleep with Nickoli. All in all, the familiarity, and the fact that it had been a wonderful dream before, should have comforted him.

It didn't.

The changes were far too pronounced, leading to Yue's unease, as well as his questions about why this setting was in his dream once more, and what was to happen. The basics of the area were the same, but everything was frozen. Literally. The water of the pond was frozen solid, smooth but for the ripples near the waterfall. The fall itself was frozen through and through as well, holding the shape gravity had given it so briefly. The trees were barren of leaves, snow had amounted on the ground, and a coating of ice covered them all, making the sunlight shine off them. It was like being in a world where everything was made of diamonds, even the rocks overlaid with frozen water. Yue looked about the whole place, stunned into silence and paralysis. His immobility wore off as he heard something move. Turning as fast as he could, nearly stumbling in the ice crystals that reached a few inches above his ankles, Yue saw Nickoli.

The dark angel wasn't wearing the clothing that he usually did, and he didn't sink into the snow like Yue. Rather, he walked on its top, bare feet skimming the flakes without any outward sign that the cold temperature effected him, or that any moisture touched him. The moon guardian realized his past love looked a few years more mature than he had when they first met. His eyes weren't as wide with innocence, his manner much more restrained and graceful than that of the casual teenager he'd been. Yue wanted to ask him something, or merely say anything, but his voice stubbornly refused to leave the residence of his throat. Instead he stared, wide-eyed with wonder, drinking in and memorizing every detail of every thing about his supposedly dead love.

Nickoli's clothing was a glittering gray-silver color, loose pants and a long, loose shirt with a low neck line and sleeves that covered to the tips of his fingers. His hair was down and longer than Yue remembered it, the colors more pronounced than they had been. The gray clothing made his skin seem all the more white, and the moon guardian could see now that the other was cold, and his low temperature was causing his extreme pallor. Beneath his fingernails was darkened by the cold, and Nickoli's lips were touched with blue as well. His midnight blue eyes turned to Yue swiftly, the silver haired one astounded by their intensity and their jaded look, along with the melancholy living there. Yue took steps forward as the other walked out onto the ice, humming softly.

Finally the moon angel found his voice. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Nickoli's voice softly filtered through a slight wind that had picked up. It wasn't as carefree as it had been; it was softer, lower, darker, and more effortlessly seductive, but his accent seemed even more pronounced, as though he'd gone a long while speaking only French. "No one can survive for centuries without warmth, love. If we try, we will surely freeze, and our deaths will be no fault but our own. But if warmth finds us again, we thaw to it, no matter who it is. Others become angry; why do we receive warmth when they get only the north winds for company? I did not want to freeze," he said as he looked at Yue, "I wanted to live, only if to see you once more."

Yue shuddered involuntarily at the intense gaze. He noticed that Nickoli's fingers were lit with a fire created by his magic. With sure motions, the dark haired angel bent over and burned a symbol into the ice by his feet, while facing away from Yue. As he turned back to face the dreamer, a dark shadow began to condense over the symbol. It churned and swirled, growing and rising.

"No one can live without warmth," Nickoli repeated as the shadow took a human shape. "If we try to do without it, we die. If not die physically, than our hearts will rot from disuse, our minds from disrepair. I did not want to die in any way, so somehow a cold creature such as I found warmth." The shadow stepped up behind Nickoli, wrapping its arms around him and hugging him close, like a protector or a lover. He could almost see its face, almost make out the countenance... Yue watched on in shock as a huge gust of wind tore through the area, causing the shadow to fall apart. But, most of the darkness converged around Nickoli, for an instant blocking him from view.

The moment passed quickly, scaring Yue half to death, but revealing Nickoli, changed. He was shirtless; the cold still seemed not to effect him. His pants were the ones he usually wore again, tight black leather ones. He looked even better in them now than he had centuries ago, and his muscles had built up in strength. He stalked up to Yue with the grace of a panther, standing in front of him and staring with eyes strangely cleared of all emotions, but lit with an almost unnatural fire.

Yue could do nothing but stare as Nickoli stood before him. He could do nothing. The dark angel clasped one of Yue's hands gently, and raised it to his frigid cheek. Yue could do nothing as he felt the cold that had permeated the other's body, but that odd dark warmth that now radiated in his eyes. Nickoli kissed Yue's hand gently, closing his eyes and muttering, "The day you began to hate me..."

The moon guardian's eyes went wide. "I'll never hate you! Never! No matter what you do, I will always love you!"

"How can you say that now," Nickoli asked, "Without knowing what I've done? Hmph, well, you'll see. All too soon, you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about, and you'll wish you didn't." He closed his eyes again, and without opening them said, "Please, just please remember, that a cold heart will kill its owner, and a soft one will do the same, but even more painfully."

Yue stood completely motionless, trying to understand what was being said to him. Suddenly, the only thing he could see were eyes. It was as if the world had a black velvet blanket thrown over it, and the only light came from the inhuman eyes that hovered at level with his own in front of him. He tried to pull back, knowing the person must be very close, and tried to gasp from their inhuman appearance. He succeeded in doing neither. The eyes were yellow, glowing, ones that seemed to belong on a serpent. But Yue knew a snake could never be large enough to be on eye-level with him, so he was left terrified and puzzled.

Yue sat bolt upright in bed, panting and clutching the sheets that pooled around his waist. He felt cold sweat slid down his chest and back, and he swallowed hard. The emotions in his dream had been so extreme and real, and every image of Nickoli so flawless, that it left him shocked and actually trembling. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

"Yue?" Touya voice cut the darkness like an all-too comforting knife.

"Touya!" Yue was surprised by the suddenly saying of his name, and had momentarily forgotten that the other was spending the night. For Yuki's sake, as he put it. Didn't Touya realize that whatever he did for Yukito, he did for Yue as well? The guardian tried to compose himself, and said as calmly as he could manage, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I woke up when I felt the magic in the air shift as you transformed in your sleep." The young man's voice took on such deep caring as to melt even Yue's hard heart. "Are you all right? I can sense your feelings, and I don't even have all my magic returned yet."

"I'm okay," Yue whispered, "It's just that I had a dream about- I had a nightmare." Yue had been about to tell the dark haired human down by his bedside everything that had happened in his unconscious state, but something stopped him.

"Are you sure? You can tell me about it, if you like. You don't have to though, don't get me wrong." Touya added very softly, "I just want to make sure you're all right, Yue." Touya sat up and gazed at Yue, whose form he could see easily by the light of the moon through the window. Yue couldn't help but notice that the youth was shirtless, and immediately cast his eyes down so as not to stare. Little did he realize that Touya was staring at the moon guardian, and for the same reason. The human's attraction to Yue was almost painful, but his care for the other was even stronger.

At first Yue said nothing, but then the young man by his bed saw the tears running down his cheeks. "It was Nickoli."

"Oh, Yue... You mean you had a dream about him?" Touya asked reluctantly.

Yue shook his head and fiercely wiped the tears from his eyes. "So it seemed. But I almost think it wasn't just an illusion... I'd almost say that it was him!" Yue sighed heavily, and continued before Touya, in his surprise, could reply. "But that makes no sense, especially since Nikki's dead..."

"Yue, I think digging up all those memories for Sakura is making you think about him more. That's probably why you had the dream." The dark haired teenager was trying to rationalize what was going on.

"I know, you're probably right, but part of me believes so much that it was him. Touya, he was different in my dream than how he looked when I knew him!" The other looked confused, and the moon guardian strove to explain. "He appeared more mature, a bit older. There were so many new details about him, little things that I don't even know about him, like what he would look like now. Even his voice was slightly different, and I honestly don't think I could imagine all that! But then again, what else could it have been but a dream? I would have been able to tell if it was a purposefully sent message. Nickoli is dead... and I should leave him that way, and move on."

"Yue," Touya whispered softly. He rose and walked over to the bed, seating himself on the edge next to Yue. He put a hand on the angel's bare shoulder, trying desperately to keep the gesture within the bounds of friendship but feeling the urge to make it something more. "I don't think anyone has the right to say they know how you feel, because there's no possible way anyone does. But I can say I know what it feels to be separated from someone you love, and it hurts like hell. It gets to the point where you wish it would end in any way, or that you would end. But you're right; you need to put it behind you. What's past is past, no matter how painful, and you can't change it."

"I know," the angel whispered, "But I can't forget him."

"I didn't say you had to."

Yue stared into Touya's eyes for such a long period of time as to make the teen fidget and almost blush. "Thank you, Touya." The two ended up hugging, Yue nearly crying again. But somehow, just being this close to Touya, who was so warm, was extremely comforting, especially after his dream of ice. After that previous day, everything that had happened seemed so recent that he just didn't have his usual iron control over his emotions.

For Touya, he felt the same pull to the ethereal being he always had. This attraction made him feel guilty, especially at times when he was with Kaho, and all he could think of was Yue, or Yuki, whichever face he happened to have had the last time they were together. He was slowly pulling away from Kaho, and felt bad about that too. This time, he knew he would be the one to break her heart, and there would be no reconciliation. He supposed that if he was lucky, they could at least be friends again eventually, once everything was past. Still, even that would be a difficult venture. Touya mused that it must have been doomed from the start, and he and Kaho they were never meant to be anything but comrades. The words she had left him with a few years previous still rang true in his mind, if not hers. While he'd been pining for Kaho, or trying to convince himself that he was, he never noticed how infatuated he'd become with both aspects of his best friend. But now it would never be; it was far too late, and Touya knew that Yue still had to work through his lingering affections for a long dead first love.

Yue, as he sat in Touya's arms, felt a strange sense of security he hadn't felt for centuries. It was the type of calm he'd never experienced when with Clow. Even though his master had been so powerful, there was nothing the mage could ever do to instill such tranquility in him. The only person who could back then was Nickoli... There I go again! Everything all of a sudden ties into Nickoli... maybe that's why I feel this way? It couldn't be because of Touya... Or maybe it could. Yuki's- that part of myself- has been harboring feelings for him since I came to Tomoeda. But I'm not sure what these feelings are. I'll just deal with them as they come, I suppose.Neither of the two admitted the thoughts that were racing through their minds, and eventually both let go. Touya silently returned to his place on the floor, and both lie awake for a long portion of the night after that.

Beyond that episode, life continued normally, at least on the surface. But especially after that day, tensions began to run high between Kaho, Touya and Yue/Yuki. Sakura and everyone else with magic occasionally received strange feelings, vibrations on the air and strange amounts of magic use from distant places. Everyone tried to pretend they weren't there, and eventually their awareness of them ceased. Little did any of them suspect though, that Nickoli's story was far from over. Painful events for the night-winged guardian did not cease the night he was abducted, or some night following it. His pain continued.

This is not The End....


End file.
